Brittany's Dolphin
by A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness
Summary: Kurt and Brittany talk. Blaine misunderstands. Chaos ensues. Turns out Blaine didn't know his best friend and secret crush as well as he thought... Chapter 24: The Show Prt. 2
1. Brittany

**A/N Uh, hey guys. Soooooo, One of my absolute favorite authors is _violethillbeautiful. _Seriously she's amazing! Go check her out if you haven't already. So this story starts as one of the stories she wrote, her very first fanfic, called Of Cheerleaders and Dalton. Go and read it! It's way better then my version...(: **

**Anyways, I thought maybe that the Warblers think Kurt and Brittany are dating then I would take it from there. It's gonna be a two shot...please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Enjoy :D**

The air at Dalton was unusually calm as a majority of the Warblers lounged around the common room, awaiting Thad, so that rehearsal could start. During the waiting time, Kurt was in the midst of having small talk with Blaine about the amount of work at Dalton.

Ever since their 'When Harry Met Sally' reference and the whole Jeremiah debacle, Kurt had expected he and Blaine's friendship to be strained and tense, but it was as if Blaine completely forgot about Kurt spilling his guts out to him about his non-platonic feelings the week before.

As Thad entered the room and sat in his reserved seat with the rest of the council, a voice attracted the attention of every boy in the room; 'It doesn't matter if you love him… Or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up- cause you were born this way, baby' and the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' filled the room.

Everyone turned to Kurt whom was fumbling with his phone to silence it. He took a look at the caller ID and frowned; a picture of the adorable blonde cheerleader with the word 'Britt-Britt' jumped out of the screen to him.

He blushed and turned to the council, "Boys, do you mind if I take this call? It's probably important…" He trailed off.

Wes raised his eyebrows and nodded. As Kurt stood up to leave, David said, "Oh no – you're not sneaking out of rehearsal. Answer. The. Phone." The normally mellow boy was attempting to act in control, but a smile graced his lips as he motioned for Kurt to answer.

Kurt answered, careful not to put the phone on speaker (Really, who knew what Brittany would say?)

"Hi..? Sweetheart, are you there?" He asked worriedly. Blaine's eyebrows immediately shot up to his hairline 'Boyfriend?' Wes mouthed to him, to which Blaine shrugged and continued studying Kurt.

"Honey, stop talking so fast. Good, now what's going on?" Kurt crinkled his eyebrows and listened for a moment before his eyebrows raised, "You're what?"

After another moment of silence, he sighed, defeated, "Sure, then hon… No, baby-boo, you don't have to ask the door for permission to come in. How about I just let you in? Okay, I'll be right there. Love you, too." He snapped his phone shut and pressed his lips into a tight line, "Boys, we have a spy, and said spy won't leave until they get to come in… And apparently, a few more are coming in approximately 15 minutes. But our current spy is already here."

Wes chuckled, "Well, we aren't discussing Regionals, so let them in. I have to say, though, even you were a better spy than that."

Kurt huffed and stuck his nose in the air, "I don't know what you're talking about, Wesley: I was an amazing spy. Now if you'll excuse me…" Kurt shimmied through the mass of boys towards the door, and as he turned the handle, a petite figure wearing red jumped out at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and she planted hers around his neck. He hugged her tightly as every Warbler watched them with confused eyes, "I missed you so much Britt-Britt."

She pulled her head back a little, and captured his lips with hers. Every Warbler did a double-take as he begun kissing her back, especially Blaine who was more confused now than ever. Hadn't Kurt said that he was gay? Wait, he said he was bullied for being gay, never admitting that he was gay. Blaine immediately begun to panic. Even though he'd said he didn't want to ruin their friendship, he didn't say that he didn't harbor romantic feelings towards him.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss, laughing. She stared at him with a thoughtful expression on her face, "You still taste like strawberries and vanilla…"

She pecked him again on the mouth and he responded, "And you still taste like root beer." He began to put Brittany down, when she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. He twisted her in his embrace so that he was carrying her bridal-style and sat on the orange couch with her perched on his lap. He twisted a strand of her hair with his index finger and thumb. They both wore dopey grins on their faces, as the Warblers were still in shock from the kiss.

"So, Brittany, how are you doing lately? Any gossip?"

Brittany nodded anxiously, her long wavy hair bouncing as she crossed her legs, still on his lap, but concealing her underwear under her Cheerios uniform.

"Uh-huh! Well, I'll start from when you left. Right before Sectionals, Santana told Rachel that she slept with Finn last year –which we all knew, anyways- and Rachel was like mad at him, so she made out with Puck. And because Finn was still sad that Quinn had Puck's baby and told Finn it was his last year, Finn broke up with her. Then Lauren Zizes – the big girl on the wrestling team – joined Glee, because we only had 11 people. Artie gave me a magic comb that wasn't magic at all, and he thought that I was cheating on him with Mike. Tina thought the same, so she and Mike had like a big fight, but they're still together. And Miss Pillsbury got married to the hot dentist, so now she's Miss Hot Dentist. And then Tina and Mercedes sung a song about dogs."

Kurt smiled and giggled as she continued, "Then, on Christmas, Santa gave Artie a Transformer so that he could walk! Then, Coach Sylvester tried to make us quit Glee by changing the dates on our Nationals, but then she changed her mind and didn't fire me out of the canon and we won Nationals! We didn't do as good as when we had you, but we still won! And then, remember how Finn got mono?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "Well, Quinn got mono, too, and it's because everybody was mean to Santana and she decided to kiss Finn at the kissing booth after she kissed a guy with mono. So Santana told me that it meant that Quinn was cheating on Sam with Finn! And Artie and Mike sung a song about me being a Pretty Young Thing, which I didn't understand, but it was still nice. And Rachel is still in love with Finn, but she wants to do something with her carrier or whatever."

Kurt chuckles at the confused looks on the Warblers' faces, "You mean Career, honey." Brittany looks confused for a minute but shrugs. "And we all went to Breadstix –except for Finn and Quinn, where you and the birdies here sung that pretty song. This week, Rachel had a Diva-Off and they sung 'Take Me Or Leave Me' which I really liked. But I liked it better when you and Rachel sang 'Defying Gravity'. Coach is still making us wear our uniforms for advertising or something. And Rachel paid me to dress like her and I made it work. We sang a song called 'Sing' and Sammy dressed up like Justin Bieber and sang a song to Quinn because he wanted her to love him. Then all the guys except for Finn sung 'Somebody To Love' with Justin Bieber's hair and it was like really hot. Then, Santana told Sam that Finn and Quinn were secretly dating, so they started dating after he dumped Quinn. I wish that Sam was gay, like we all thought he was. Then you could have dolphin babies and rainbows with him! I still think he's a dolphin, though. I saw how he was staring at your butt when you were singing 'Le Jazz Hot'. And he totally licked his lips… Oh, yeah, Kurt, do you know that Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary, again?"

Kurt frowns, "I've missed everything." As he rubs circles on Brittany's back. She grabs his hands, "We miss you so much. Can't you come back?" Kurt bites his lips and shakes his head. She looks sad for a minute and then smiles, "You'll always be my dolphin, though." Kurt smiles and he thanks her, when Warbler Nick asks her, "Okay, I really have to ask: what's a dolphin?" Brittany laughs, "Silly boy, a dolphin is a gay shark!"

All the Warblers look confused before Thad asks, "Are you two dating?" Kurt barely has time to open his mouth before two cheerleaders burst through the door. Kurt breaks into a huge grin, which nobody –not even Blaine- had seen, "QUINNIE!" He shouts as Brittany scoots off his lap, and he runs to hug Quinn in a bear hug. She grins and sigh, "Kurt… how's Dalton been treating you?" Kurt nods and assures her, "Great. I still miss you guys like crazy, though."

He puts the blonde down onto the ground, where she joins Brittany on the couch. Kurt stretches his arms towards Santana, "Santana… You know you've missed me." Santana quirks an eyebrow with a defiant expression that soon turns into a grin, "You got me, porcelain." Kurt beams at her and welcomes her into his embrace, "I missed you, Satan. Even though you were a bitch, you're one of my best friends." Santana mumbles, "Ditto." As Kurt guides her towards the couch. (1)

They sat there through the warblers meeting, which was abnormally awkward. Brittany hopped back into Kurt's lap, and stayed there. Much to Blaine's dismay. The meeting ended and, Kurt got up to show the girls out and as soon as he was out the door, the warblers erupted into shouts.

"What the hell Blaine, you told us he was gay!" Wes shouted, not even bothering to bring the room to order.

"Who was that?" David asked.

"Is he trying to hide? Like a beard or something?" Jeff asked.

"I thought he was gay Wes! And we don't know anything, about that girl!" Blaine shouted back to Wes.

"Well they did seem cozy!"

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Thad yells. Everyone was silent. "Jesus!"

"OK, let's think about this rationally for a second." Wes says, banging his gavel. "Blaine, he said he was gay right?"

"He said he was bullied for being the only out kid at his school." Blaine said silently.

"Maybe he's bi?" David suggested.

"Well, it makes sense since apparently he has a girlfriend." Jeff said quietly.

Suddenly the doors opened and Kurt appeared holding Brittany's hand. Blaine's heart twinged a little, as he looking at there joined hands.

"Hey guys." He said cheerfully. "I'm going over to Britt's house for a sleep over with the girls. I'll see you guys tomorrow or Sunday. Bye!"

"Bye." They all chorused, and then he was being dragged along by Brittany and he was gone.

The silence in the room was unbearable to Blaine, and soon he had to leave. He practically sprinted out of the room.

XXX

"Bye Britt!" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around her waist again. She attached her lips to his and he kissed back for a few seconds. He said goodbye to the rest of the girls, and turned back to the rest of the warblers.

He sat on the couch next to Jeff. The whole meeting, everyone kept shooting strange glances at Kurt. Who gave them confused looks back. The meeting ended and Kurt was the first one out the door.

Blaine, Wes, and David stayed behind.

"OK, so we know he's dating Brittany." David said plainly.

"We just don't know why." Wes finished.

Outside the door, Kurt stood, frozen in place by the words he had just heard. _They think I'm dating Brittany! _ He thought, fighting back the urge to snicker as they would probably hear him. He pulled out his phone, typed out 'Just found out the funniest thing I think I've ever heard. Emergency meeting at the my house, tomorrow, four-thirty! - Kurt' and sent it all the girls in the new directions.

XXX

"Wait, they think what?" Rachel asked, staring at him.

"They think that me and Brittany and I are dating." Kurt said.

Santana burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in.

After a very long fit of giggles they all settled down. Kurt and Mercedes sat on Kurt's bed, legs crossed. Brittany sat in Kurt's lap, Santana sat on the floor next to the bed, and Rachel was in the chair across from the bed.

"But I thought you were a dolphin." Brittany said, obviously confused.

"I am Britt. I am." He said soothingly, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Hey, maybe we could have some fun with this." Santana said mischievously.

"What are planning?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows lightly.

"Well, why don't we go along with this." She said.

The room was filled with scoffs.

"Hear me out for a second!" She said. "What if we go along with this, until Blaine realizes he's in love with Kurt." She smiled.

"That could actually work!" Rachel said, he eyebrows shooting up.

"I don't know..." Kurt said, looking at Mercedes.

"I think it could too." Mercedes said. "Jealousy can be a total bitch. I mean remember what I did to your car last year."

Kurt cringed at the memory. "I guess I could try it." He said.

"So your not a dolphin?" Britt asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"I am Britt, honey. I'm doing this to make Blaine, the other dolphin, realize he likes me." Kurt explained patiently.

"Oh! I get it now." She smiled.

"Good."

XXX

"Britt, baby-boo, I've told you a million times, that is not how you hold your pencil." Kurt said with a laugh. Britt was once again trying to write with the eraser side of the pencil.

"Sorry boo, it's just all really confusing." She said, kissing him. He kissed back, easily. It wasn't unenjoyable to kiss Brittany, in fact he liked the way her lips tasted. He just wasn't attracted to her, in that way. They stayed like that, for a few more seconds. Then they broke apart and Kurt went back to trying to help her understand Spanish. They sitting outside in the parking lot, on top of Kurt's car. Brittany had accidentally driven here after school, having forgot the way back to her house. Kurt thought it was the perfect opportunity to play along.

XXX

Blaine watched from the door to the school. His mouth slightly hanging open. _That should be me with him like that. _He thought. _Woah! Where did that come form? Oh my God. I think I'm in love with Kurt. _

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _Perfect timing Anderson. _

**A/N 1. Everything up to this point belongs to _Violethillbeautiful! _Go check out Of Cheerleaders and Dalton for the original. I'll post the second part hopefully by tomorrow. (:**

**Reviews=Love! :D**


	2. Pregnant?

**A/N You guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! I woke up the morning after I wrote this, and had 24 new emails, all about this story! I was so overwhelmed I cried a little. :'D Wow, I just feel so happy. (: **

**OK. Now that I'm done being sappy, I'm kind of following the trail of the episodes, so this would be in sexy. A HUGE Thank-you to Violethillbeautiful, she is like the Blaine to my Kurt. (Gah, I should really stop being sappy!) **

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. It took a lot longer then I thought it would write. Sorry it took so long. I'll try and upload more frequently! I promise!**

**(PS. My editor is sick, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee * sigh* **

**Enjoy (:**

_Oh my God. I think I'm in love with Kurt._ The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Blaine's head whirled with this new-found discovery. He tried to make sense of things; tried to clear his head, but all he could think about was Kurt. He was going to have to tell him eventually, but Kurt had a girlfriend, and God knows that he didn't want to mess that relationship up with his stupidity.

He couldn't watch the two on the car anymore. It was too painful. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw that it was three forty-five; fifteen minutes before warblers practice. Putting his phone back into his pocket he rushed inside.

XXX

Three Weeks Later

XXX

"Hello...? Honey, are you there?" Kurt asked. His phone had just gone off in Warblers practice. Again. Normally wouldn't have answered, but I was Brittany, and Lord knows what she could be calling about. He was hit by a wall of words, all jumbled together into an indistinguishable mass.

"Woah, baby, slow down, I can't understand you." A pause. Blaine could hear a muffled voice from the other side of the phone, and then- "You're what?" Kurt shrieked, his eyes bugging out. "Since when?" More muffled talking. "OK, so let me get this straight. You're pretty sure you're pregnant, no one in the glee club knows yet, and you haven't been to the doctors yet. Who's the father?"

Everyone else in the room was staring at Kurt as if he had grown a second head, but he didn't look at them. Everyone but the girl on the phone was important to him right now.

Blaine was mentally freaking out. Kurt hadn't said that Brittany was his girlfriend, but he was pretty sure it was her on the phone who he was asking who the father was.

Kurt listened some, nodded his head, and then, "Me?" he asked. It was quieter then his other words had been. He sighed. "I'll be right over." He listened for a second and then, "You're where?" He looked at the door. "Oh God. Hold on a second Hun." He hung up.

Turning towards the council he simply said, "She's outside the door."

Wes looked at him for a second, and nodded slightly.

Kurt walked over to the door, and opened it. Brittany was standing there, looking unsure, but as soon as she saw Kurt, she collapsed onto him. They sank to the ground, and Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed openly into his shoulder. Kurt rubbed circles on her back, and whispered things in her ear.

The Warblers watched, unsure of what to do. Blaine was horrified by the thought that his best friend, that he had previously been certain was gay, had got a girl pregnant. He wasn't exactly sure of it but, it had sure sounded like it over the phone. He looked at Wes, and the horror must've been clear in his eyes, because Wes gave him a sympathetic look.

Brittany stopped sobbing after what seemed like forever. Kurt got up, and went over to Wes. They talked for a while, and Wes nodded his head a lot during their talk. Finally, Wes clearly said yes to something. Kurt hugged him quickly, picked up his bag, and started to coax Brittany off the floor.

"Brittany, baby, we're going to my house now OK?" He asked, speaking as if he was talking to a small child. He held is hand, offering to help her up off the floor. She sniffed looking up at him, nodding, then taking his out-stretched hand.

They walked out of the room, hand-in-hand. The door slammed behind them, and they were gone. All of the warblers exchanged worried glances, and Wes looked the most worried. After a moment, Wes spoke up, "OK. Since it's obvious non of us will be able to focus on the rest of the practice, meeting dismissed." He banged his gavel, and almost everyone left as quickly as possible. Blaine, on the other hand, stayed behind, along with Wes and David.

"Wes, dude, what happened?" David asked.

"Brittany thinks she's pregnant. He didn't with who but..." He trailed off, glancing at Blaine.

Blaine felt his heart drop at these words. If he had gotten her pregnant, he now had absolutely no chance of being with him. His brain was trying to sort out the past three week's events, but failing miserably. David looked like he had been slapped. Wes was just trying to look anywhere but Blaine's eyes.

XXX

"What did it say?" Kurt asked as soon as Brittany came out of the bathroom. He had been waiting for at least ten minutes for her to be done taking the pregnancy test. He had had to explain multiple times how to use it. After what seemed like forever she had figured it out, and gone into the bathroom to try and get it right.

"I can't understand what it says." She said handing him the small test.

He took it eagerly and read the results. It was negative, she wasn't pregnant. Relief washed him and he turned to a scared looking Brittany. "You're not pregnant!" He said, wrapping her in his arms. She broke down again, only this time, the tears were happy instead of scared. Kurt cried too. He had been so scared that one of his best friends would have to go to through the same fate as Quinn had last year.

After a while, they stopped crying, and Kurt had to go back to Dalton before he missed curfew. He said goodbye to Brittany quickly, and walked to his navigator, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He had 5 new text messages, and 3 missed calls.

**A/N Rawr! Sort of cliffhanger... But you guys still love me, right? **

**Replies (PS. You guys leave the best reviews! (: ) **

**ColferFan1217: Thank you! :D I hope you like this chapter! XxX**

**SnazzMaster842: Then I love you! *lessthen3***

**Krynny: Your review made my whole day. Like I walked around with the stupidest grin on my face at school, and people thought someone asked me out or something. (: You are AWESOME TIMES A THOUSAND! XoXo**

**Violethillbeautiful: Haha, your worth advertising! Your like my biggest supporter! :D Love you Penny! *glomp* And I'm writing a one-shot just for you! XoXoXoXo**

**Lady Faucheur: Oh no, I don't want my poor Kurtiekins to get stabbed... Ahh thank you! :D I hope you like this chapter. (: X**

**SK: alkjfhlksdfkablksdbfkaidbs THANK YOU! :D XXX**

**Thanks to anyone who story alerted, favorited, or author alerted. You guys rock. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Suicide

**A/N Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I cannot believe how much love I get from you guys! :D OK. So I betcha wanna know who those missed calls were from right! Well, too bad. :P You won't find out until next chapter, and it's a major plot development. Feel free to leave a review and guess who it was. **

**Oh and also, everyone should go and say thank-you to Violethillbeautiful because without her, this story would not exist. Mostly because it's based off of her fic, but also because she gives me random ideas when I need them. Thanks Penny! :D**

**Enjoy (:**

"Britt, I'm gonna kill myself."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, put his ear up to Kurt's door, and listened closely. He didn't believe what he had just heard. Strong, confident, 'I don't care what you say', Kurt, had just said he was going to kill himself.

"Yes, I'm dead serious." A pause. Blaine held his breath. "Yes, I'll be there soon. I promise. Goodbye Britt. Love you, see you soon." He heard a soft ruffling noise, and moved out of the way just before the door was swung open and Kurt hurried out and down the hall.

Blaine stared after him, too shocked to move. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I did not just hear that. _Blaine thought, starting to freak out. He heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't pay attention until someone was right next to him.

"Woah, dude. What's wrong?" Wes asked, seeing the terrified look on his friend's face.

"I-I think Kurt is gonna k-k-kill himself." Blaine choked out, feeling fear well up inside of him until he was almost consumed with it. He had just heard his best friend -his _love_- say that he was going to kill himself. He was struggling to keep breathing normally, and was on the verge of a panic attack, when Wes's voice pulled him back to earth.

"Blaine, calm down!" He shouted, grabbing his friend's shoulders. His yelling caught the attention of a passing by David, who immediately rushed over to see what was wrong.

Eventually, the two got Blaine to move to his dorm room, as he was attracting the attention of people passing by. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his breathing now under control, but his mind still whirling like crazy. _Why would he do this? _ He thought. _ Is someone harassing him again? Did someone hurt him? What would I do without him. No. Blaine, don't think like that. _

"OK." Wes said. "Why do you think Kurt is going to kill himself?" Wes looked at him for an answer.

"I heard him say it over the phone to Brittany, then he ran out of his room, and down the hall. I don't know where he went, but I think it was to see Brittany though." Blaine replied, his breath shaking slightly. "We have to tell someone."

"I agree, but neither of us heard him say it, so your gonna have to do it." David agreed solemnly.

Blaine nodded, and stood up. The three of them walked out of the room, and slowly started towards Dean's office.

XXX

Kurt sighed, walking towards Dalton. He had just got back from spending an entire hour trying to convince Brittany that he was NOT under any circumstances, going to kill himself. Someone at McKinley had started a nasty rumor that he was going to kill himself, and it had really gotten to Brittany.

He reached the front doors, opened them, and slipped inside quietly. His shoulders sagged slightly, and he wasn't feeling very well. It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was go to his room and go sleep. He made the long journey to his dorm room.

As he walked towards his room, he saw Blaine walking towards him.

"Hey Kurt!" He called, looking at him. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, I was at Britt's house. I'd love to stay and talk and to you, but I'm really tired, and I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be a long day, so goodnight." He hugged Blaine tightly, and disappeared into his room without another word.

Blaine became even more worried after that. Kurt never blew him off like that, _ever. _He looked at Kurt's closed door for a second more, then turned to see Wes and David frowning at him from a few doors down.

"Wow. That was kinda harsh." David said, as Blaine walked over to them.

"He never blows me off." Blaine said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. He moved past Wes without another word, and walked straight to his room. He closed the door softly, and collapsed onto the bed, one thing constant in his head; _What's going on with Kurt? _

**A/N OK. Please don't hate me! It all gets better! I promise.**

**So I'm happy with this chapter. (: But then I'm also concerned that I write too much sad Blaine. Ha, oh well. I shall upload as soon as possible! :D **

**Review Replies: **

**Skylar: Omg, I didn't think you actually would review. Thank you! XXX (ps. Your caring side is showing!)**

**Khemikle Disaster: Bwahahahahahaha, Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Violethillbeautiful: You are too sweet! I like got a cavity reading your review! Thanks. Xoxo**

**Colferfan1217: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Xo**

**Call me Mad: OMG, please don't hate me! :o Here's the next Chapter! XxX**

**Lady Faucheur: You know that feeling you get when you read something that makes you really happy? :D Just got that! Thank you so much! XXX And yes, I am thirteen. (:**

**SK: Thank you! XxX**

**ActingLikeGarfieldOnaMonday: Yay, here's the next chapter! :D**

**OtterPotter68: ;aljhapihsbdf OMG Stop! *flails* I'm gonna cry! thank you! *lessthenthree* **

**Oh, you reviewers! :D Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	4. Unbreakable

**A/N Hey guys! Omg, I'm sorry. This chapter is really short, and it doesn't say who the calls came from, but it leads perfectly into my next chapter, where almost all is revealed. Anyways, if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, here it is. H t t p : / / w w w . t u m b l r . c o m / j e li r ay (remove spaces) Oh and this takes place a few days after Blaine tells the Dean. **

**The next chapter will much longer, with much more detail, and more plot. I promise, just bear with me until then. OK. I will shut up now. (:**

**(I was the only one to prof-read this, so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes as me being unobservant!) **

**Enjoy (:**

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson to Dean Miller's office immediately." The PA system called out. Kurt glanced up at the mention of his name, and got very confused when he had to go to the Dean's office. "May I?" He asked, looking at Madame Barnum in askance. She nodded her head once, then went back to writing and explaining the notes on the board. He grabbed his bag, put his books inside, and walked briskly and quietly from the classroom. _Wait. They said Blaine's name too. _Kurt thought. _What the hell? _

He made his way up the stairs slowly, his feet unwilling to cooperate with him. He had gotten very little sleep last night, his dreams being constantly invaded by pictures of black faceless shadows following him where ever he went. His dreams had been getting worse recently. Originally his dreams had been about Kurofsky, or Azimio, but now they were creepy, and usually woke him up screaming. He stumbled slightly, but caught himself on the handrail, and kept walking.

He reached the top of the stairs, and saw Blaine walking into the Dean's office. He followed as quickly as possible, and shut the door behind him.

"Kurt." Dean Miller greeted him, his face stern. "Have a seat." He nodded to the chair in front of his desk.

Kurt took the seat silently, setting his bag down next to him. Blaine wasn't in the room, so Kurt assumed he was waiting in the hall. He looked around the room. He had only been to this office once, and that was when he was getting his transfer papers in order. The Dean was sitting behind his, rather large, black oak desk. Two book shelves stood behind him, almost overflowing with books. Most of the books were rules and regulations, but Kurt could make out a few Shakespeare titles amongst the mass of dictionaries dominating one of the shelves. The Dean was looking at Kurt from behind his thick wire frame glasses.

He squirmed uneasily at the Dean's firm gaze. "Kurt." The Dean started softly. "I've heard some very concerning information from some people very close to you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh have you know?" Kurt usually wasn't one to be snarky around higher authorities, but two or three nights with little or no sleep clouded his judgment.

"Yes. Now Kurt, have you ever thought of harming, or possibly killing yourself before?"

Kurt just stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. "No! I would never do that! What the hell would give you that idea!" He yelled, nearly jumping out of his chair. He was so tired of this. He was not a piece of glass that could be shatter at any moment. He wasn't porcelain, he wouldn't break if dropped. He was stronger then that. All of his constant torture at school had shown him them. He'd never even thought of hurting, let alone, killing himself.

"Well, a friend of yours overheard you on the phone, and you said, very clearly, that you were going to kill yourself." Dean Miller stated, looking a little sterner, and the kindness slowly fading from his voice.

"What?" Kurt practically shrieked. It took him a few seconds to calm down. "When was this?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Blaine." Dean Miller called. "Could you come in here please."

**A/N Ah, I know, a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! I love you guys and your reviews! Especially you, Lady Faucheur! **

**Violethillbeautiful: All shall be revealed soon. (: XoXo**

**Khemikle Disaster: Yay! *happy dances* I love your user-name btw. (: Xo**

**ColferFan1217: Ahh, thank-you! :D XXXXXX**

**dreamer 3097: Thanks! X**

**Sarahamanda: I shall! And I'll try to update as soon as I can! X**

**Lady Faucheur: Thank you again for making my day with another absolutely SPECTACULAR review. (PS. I'm glad you woke up! (; ) **

**You guys seriously make my day so much better with these. Like really. Wish I could hug you all in person! But until then, Cyber hugs! *lessthenthree***


	5. Author's Note

**A/N Um, hi guys. *waves shyly* OK. I'm really sorry about this, but the next chapter is going to take a lot longer then I expected. My Laptop completely bombed, and I lost ALL of my documents. So that means, I lost all of my music, pictures, and all of the chapters of Brittany's Dolphin I've ever written. )": So yeah. I AM SO SORRY. This might take a while... Please don't hate me...**

**Replies (because I just couldn't wait.)**

**SK: WHY MUST BE AN ANON! )': Thank-you! I'm really trying. XoXoXoXoX **

**Anon: I'll try! I really will! (: XXX**

**Lady Faucheur: OMG. Not again. Lol. And I will tell you this much, The Dean warns Kurt to calm down, and he just says no. *lessthenthree***

**Dreamer 3097: Thank you! X**

**Phamy: He did? O_O Oops... Thanks for the review! XX**

**Khemikle Disaster: No Problem! Oh, it's gonna be good. (: I'll try as soon as possible! Xoxo**

**Rooz33: Two Words- THANK YOU! XXX**

**uriah cullen: Oh yes he is (: XoxX**

**Sarahamanda: Thank you! I'll try. (:**

**Violethillbeautiful: There we go with calling me sweetie again. (: I'm writing like crazy! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Oh my gosh you guys. I love you all soooo much. Please stay with me on this. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. I love you

**A/N Hello! I'm back! Hehe, I had to upgrade the rating on this to T. This chapter has homophobic slurs, and the word damn. You have been warned. If you don't like don't read. For anyone who doesn't read, basically, Kurt goes off one Blaine in a rant, then Blaine admits his feelings to Kurt, and they kiss. So yeah. **

**This chapter is not as long as I expected it to be, but it is substantially longer then the last two. I worked like, non-stop on this to get it up this early, because, I love you guys. (: **

**Enjoy (:**

Blaine opened the door slowly, dreading what was waiting for him inside. He had heard everything that had been said previously, and knew he was about to face a wrath greater then an angry soccer mom. Kurt was sitting in a chair across from the Dean, his arms folded across his chest. They were both looking at the door as Blaine entered and closed it behind him. The Dean gestured to the empty seat beside Kurt. Blaine hesitantly sat down, subtly sitting as far away from Kurt as the chair would allow.

"Now Kurt," The Dean started, folding his hands gently. "Blaine heard you, very clearly, say over the phone, that your were going to kill yourself. He immediately voiced his concerns with me."

Kurt's icy cold glare turned on Blaine, who actually flinched a bit. "Oh really? And would you care to tell me when you were planning on actually confronting me about this?" Kurt asked, venom seeping out of every word.

"Well, I knew how fragile you were after the whole Karofsky incident, and I didn't want to break you even more." He said, looking up at Kurt.

Wrong thing to say.

"Break me even more?" Kurt screamed. "I am NOT broken, and I never was. I AM NOT A PIECE OF GLASS THAT BREAKS IF IT'S DROPPED! OR A PIECE OF PAPER THAT CAN BE EASILY RIPPED! I put up with this for years, Blaine! Two goddamn years I lived with the phone calls, the harassment, the hate!" Kurt stood up, and turned to face Blaine.

"Kurt sit down." The Dean warned, but Kurt wasn't stopping there.

"I'm not finished." Kurt growled, not looking over. "My _mother died _when I was eight! If I was as breakable as everyone seems top think I am, I would be dead and gone by now! I might look like porcelain, but I most certainly not as breakable. I can't believe you of all people, have failed to realize that yet." Kurt finished. He didn't wait for Blaine to respond, or for the Dean to say something. He picked up his bag, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Blaine stared after him in shock. He'd never Kurt genuinely at anyone so far. It was terrifying. Mostly because Kurt's bitch face had been directed at him. But also because of how hurt Kurt had sounded underneath the screams. Just a few words totally set him off edge.

Blaine turned to look at the Dean, who shook his head. "I should call him back after that, but I am going to give him a warning. Make sure you tell him that I will not tolerate any more outburst like that."

"Thank you sir. I'll go find him now. Sorry for wasting your time." Blaine said, standing, and almost running out of the room.

XXX

Kurt ran down the abandoned hallway, adrenaline still pumping through him like crazy. He had just mouthed off to the Dean, and screamed his face off at his best friend. He slowly sank to floor, leaning his head against the wall. He let the energy inside of him slowly fade away. Suddenly his phone buzzed from inside his bag. He reached in and pulled it out, looking at the caller I.D.

It said unknown. Kurt probably wouldn't have answered it if he was in his normal state of mind, but he starting to feel dizzy. He answered with a feeble, "Hello?"

"Have a nice day fag!" The person on the other end spat, then hung up quickly.

Kurt placed the phone on the ground, and tried to get his breathing back under control, when suddenly memories started flashing through his head at top speed. _"Go and die homo!" The jock yelled, throwing the contents of the cup into the boy's face. _Tears started flowing down his face. _"This'll teach you FAG!" Azimio said, before dumping the small buy into the dumpster. _Suddenly, the door opened, and Kurt looked up, face still tear streaked.

Blaine stood in the doorway, guilt obvious in his features. "Kurt." He whispered, before running over, and engulfing the other boy in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Blaine pleaded, slowly rocking Kurt back and forth in a soothing motion.

"No Blaine, it's not your fault. It's just I-I-I shouldn't have answered the phone." Kurt said, trying, and failing, to move away from Blaine's grasp on him.

"What?" Blaine looked at him in concern. "What are you talking about?"

"I got a phone call, a few minutes ago, and they-they told m-me to have a nice day fag." Kurt chocked, folding in on himself.

Blaine's grip on him tightened, and he froze. "Who was it?" He almost growled.

"I-I don't know. It was an unknown number." Kurt said, leaning into Blaine, and sniffling loudly.

"Sh. Sh." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's back soothingly, and rocking him back and forth again. "It's OK. I'm here for you." Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's head, loving the smell of shampoo.

"I'm sorry. Is shouldn't be crying like this." Kurt broke away from Blaine grip, and stood up swiftly. He wiped his eyes on his blazer sleeve, and straightened out his tie. He fixed his hair too.

Blaine gawked at him. "Kurt." He said, as he stood up. "You just went from sobbing, to absolutely fine in less then 10 seconds."

Kurt laughed bitterly. "It's something I learned after dumpster diving, and slushie facials."

"Kurt. I'm sorry." Blaine stepped a bit closer.

"For what? It's not like you were the one dumping and slushying(I had no idea how to spell that...) me all the time."

"No. I'm sorry you had to put with all that for all those years." Blaine stepped closer, actually pulling Kurt into his arms. "Someone like you, shouldn't have to deal with all that. Especially for your sexual orientation. I mean, your kind, and funny, and overall a good person." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but the words were flowing out of Blaine's mouth, and they weren't stopping there. "And it's awful how you were treated. I mean, I can't understand how anyone can not love you. And that includes me, because I love you, but not as a friend, as much more then, that, like I'm in love with you, and-" Blaine's rambling was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips crushing themselves against his.

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes, I am desperate need of a beta. Another cliff-hanger! I'm sorry, I do that way too often. Anyways, Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys left. They mean a lot to me. (: **

**Replies:**

**tringelingetje: Thank-you! Unfortunately, my laptop is still broken, and I don't think it can be repaired... XO**

**KraziiIsme: Here's a new chapter! :D And I don't know if I can get them back, It depends. Thanks for the review! XXX**

**PCJC24: The wait is over! Thanks! XXX**

**SK: Yes, you should get an account! But I might spam you with love...JK! But yeah, I know lots of people who don't write, but have accounts anyways. And my dad sent me to the basement until I calmed down. **

**Matilda9494: Thank-you! And the set up belongs to _Violethillbeautiful _100% XXX**

**Matilda9494: Two reviews? AH, thank-you! I promise I won't! Hope you like this new chapter. (: xO**

**Violethillbeautiful: Love you too, darling. (; XOXOXO**

**I Am A Boss Zefron Poster: Thank-you! Here's another chapter, hope you liked it! XoXo**

**Thanks to everyone reading this, and/or reviewing! :D **


	7. Cheater?

**A/N Hey guys! New chapter, yay! I tried to upload this one as fast as possible. And it's pretty long. Around 1,000 words. So yeah. I love you guys, and your reviews. They really help when I'm having a bad day or something. **

**Anyways. This chapter, is one of my better chapters. I don't know why, but I really like it. (: And the next chapter, which I may or may not already have halfway written. **

**Enjoy. (:**

Everything around Blaine disappeared, and he couldn't move. Kurt was kissing him. Kurt was KISSING him! Finally he began to kiss back, trying to put all of his love into that kiss. After what seemed like forever to Blaine, they separated.

"I love you too, you idiot." Kurt said, and grinned at him.

Suddenly, Blaine remembered something. "Kurt, what about Brittany?" He asked, suddenly hating himself because Kurt had just cheated on her. She was so nice, and seemed like a wonderful girlfriend. _Why can't I do anything right? _Blaine thought.

"What about her?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Well, you technically just cheated on her, with me." Blaine pulled away slightly, scared he might be in the path of another screaming rant. He did not want that again.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt looked truly confused, which just confused Blaine even more. Had they broken up?

"Well, you're dating her right?" _Welp, there it is. _Blaine thought.

Kurt couldn't help it. He started laughing. He laughed so hard, that by the time he was done, he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't understand what's so funny about cheating on someone." Blaine stated folding his arms across his chest. He was completely destroyed inside. He couldn't believe Kurt would laugh about hurting someone so innocent. Or the fact that he had just broke his heart. _Wow, I guess Kurt isn't really the person I thought he was after all. _He thought, as Kurt continued to laugh. Blaine cleared his throat slightly, causing Kurt to look up at him.

"Blaine," Kurt said, as he finally stopped laughing. "I didn't cheat on anyone. Did I ever say I was dating Brittany?" Kurt was about to start laughing again, and it took a lot of willpower to hold it back.

"No." Blaine's arms, dropped slightly.

"Then why would you think I was?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Well, you two are always together, and you kiss her, and she sits in your lap." Blaine's arms dropped to his sides.

"And? Blaine, if I dated everyone who sits in my lap, or that I've kissed, I'm dating Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, and even Puck." Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Wait. I understand the girls, but Finn and Puck? What the hell?"

"Well, Finn fell down the stairs and landed on top me once, causing him to end up awkwardly sitting in my lap, and Puck, well let's just say we were very drunk, but I did NOT kiss him." Kurt walked over and took Blaine's hands in his. "Trust me, I'm not dating Brittany. That was so last year."

"Wait what?" Blaine looked at Kurt, who just smiled and kissed him again. Blaine kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and pulling him closer. The bell rang loudly, and the two separated quickly. Boys suddenly started to fill the hallway, and Kurt had to pick up his phone before it got stepped on.

"Come on. We have to go to Warblers practice." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt took the hand gratefully, and they walked to Warblers practice together.

XxX

Two days later

XxX

Kurt was sitting in French class, attempting to pay attention to the notes Madame Barnum had written on the board. But try as he might, his thoughts kept drifting to Blaine; his boyfriend. Kurt felt himself smile at that thought. After they had walked together to Warblers practice, everyone just kind of assumed that they were together. Kurt on the other hand, had actually asked Blaine what they were, and after a lot of self doubt, they were officially boyfriends.

Kurt looked up, determined to focus on the notes being written on the bored, and not his amazing hot boyfriend sitting right behind him, when the door opened, and any hopes of him concentrating where tossed out the nearest window.

Standing in the doorway, was a boy, only about 19 years old. He had reddish brown hair, that hung almost to his shoulders, and a light dusting of freckles covering his nose, and the top of his checks. He was tall; very tall, about six foot, four inches. Kurt had to stop his heart from leaping straight out of his chest. This was a boy he thought he would never see again, and he was staring right at him.

**A/N I know, you guys must hate me now. Another cliffhanger? Gosh, I guess the writing part of my brain just hates you guys. But it's OK! Because the next part will be up by the end of the week. (Mostly because I'm sick at the moment.)**

**Replies: **

**KraziiIsme: Yay! Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter, (: XXXX**

**Matilda9494: Thank-you for another amazing review! ;D Well, if it does, I totally spelled it wrong. XxXxXxX**

**Sarahamanda: Thank-you! X**

**tringelingetje: Your welcome I guess? Thank-you for reviewing! Xoxoxox**

**uriah cullen: Bwahahaha, I wish I could've done that, but I fear the wrath of an angry V_iolethillbeautiful... _Thanks for the review! XOXOXOXOX**

**Violethillbeautiful: I LOVE YOU TOO DARLING! *lessthen3***

**SK: YAY! I literally clapped when I read that...Haha. Yeah, Older Siblings rock. Thank-you for the review! Hope you like this chapter! **

**PCJC24: No, he is not. (; Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review. (: XOX**


	8. Tommy

**A/N Hey! It's the end of the week, which means, A NEW CHAPTER! I'm gonna try and start uploading every Friday, but please don't hold me to that. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please don't kill me for it! I love you guys though. Like seriously. I know some people aren't going to like this change...but it had to be done. I promise it gets better though. **

**I apologize in advance for grammar/spelling mistakes. Plus the crappy sentence structure in Tommy's POV...My mind was not straight when I wrote that part, and if I re-wrote it, it would have been completely different...**

**Enjoy. (:**

(Kurt's POV)

Tommy. It was Tommy. It was Kurt's best friend from six years ago. They had been joined at the hip then, and no one could ever tear them apart. When Kurt was six, and Tommy was nine, everyone had been sure that Tommy was picking on, or making fun of poor little Kurt, but Kurt had stood up for Tommy. Then when Kurt got picked on, for the way he talked, Tommy had stood up for him too. But then when Tommy turned thirteen, his dad was shipped off to fight in the war. Kurt couldn't remember which one. They had said goodbye, and that was that. Tommy went away to where ever he went to, and Kurt stayed in Lima.

And now, here he was, tall and freckly as ever. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes.

"TOMMY!" Kurt squealed, jumping from his seat, and flying over to the boy. He tackled him into a hug.

"Kurt!" Tommy laughed, picking him up and swinging him around in a circle. "It's good to see you again!" Tommy set him down gently, and ruffled his hair. Kurt should have been angry, but he couldn't manage to glare at him. Instead he just smiled, and fixed it. For the first time, Kurt noticed what Tommy was wearing, and he had to hold back the laughter threatening to escape him at any moment.

First of all, the outfit was extremely bright, and it was a surprise that they had even let him into a school as preppy as Dalton with this outfit on. He had loosely fitted, yet still tight, bright red skinny jeans, with holes all the way up the thighs. His hoodie was a strange purple color, with bright blue diagonal stripes. The shirt underneath was simple black, with a white pattern that looked like some sort of flower. His shoes were black and red checkered converse, with purple laces. He had one chain hanging around his neck, with a variety of rings hanging from it. He was a lot more muscular then Kurt remembered him to be, and he figured that came from playing football. He had always talked about it as a kid, and he hoped that his old best friend had followed through on it.

(Tommy's POV)

Kurt was a lot different then Tommy remembered him. He still had the nice pale skin, that seemed to glow in the correct amount of light. And the brunet hair, that was perfectly styled. But he was a lot less baby faced, and he looked a lot more grown up. As he looked up, Tommy saw that his eyes were no longer brown, as they had been when they first meet, but a blueish green, that was very pretty.

"TOMMY!" He squealed, and jumped from his seat. Tommy was slightly surprised at how high Kurt's voice had gotten over the years. As the boy tackled him into a hug, he picked him up, and turned him in a circle. "Kurt!" He laughed. "It's good to see you again!" He set him down gently, and ruffled his hair, as he had always done when they were kids. Kurt smiled, and placed it back together so that it was perfect once more.

Kurt still had a smaller frame, but Tommy knew he had muscles somewhere underneath all that Dalton uniform he was shoved into. Tommy hoped Kurt still had the fashion sense he had when they were kids. He had seemed very dedicated to it, and he was sure being forced into a uniform every day wouldn't disrupt his passion too much. Kurt was eying him, and he couldn't help but self conscious. Not because he was attracted to Kurt, oh no, it was the fact that his outfit wasn't exactly fashionable in anyway, shape, or form. His girlfriend Angela had promptly pointed that out to him.

He was so happy to see Kurt again. He didn't notice that every kid in the class was looking at him. Or the kid in the corner of the room, with extremely curly hair, glaring at him like he was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

(Blaine's POV)

Blaine Anderson was definitely not a jealous person. He wasn't normally possessive, or needy, but this was a moment when he couldn't help it.

He had been sitting at his seat in French class, trying to pay attention to the teacher, and not his beautiful boyfriend sitting directly in front of him, when a tall boy, in the brightest outfit he had ever seen, had just strolled in. Kurt had jumped from his seat eagerly, and basically attacked this boy. And now he was sitting there, mouth slightly open, and stomach churning uneasily. He quickly closed his mouth, and just watched the two.

Kurt had just become his boyfriend two weeks ago, and Blaine had never been happier. It was wonderful to be able to call that beautiful, perfect boy his. To be able to grab his hand, or kiss him softly, whenever he wanted to. To able to text him for hours about nothing. And now he was absolutely terrified that all of that was going to be ripped away, by this one tall, admittedly handsome, boy.

Kurt walked over to the teacher, and asked him something. The boy, Tommy as Kurt had called him, glanced around the room in wonder. His eyes met Blaine's for a few seconds, but then were back on Kurt. He smiled, and Kurt walked towards his desk. Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's as he knelt down to grab his bag from the floor. He smiled lovingly, and Blaine, unable to resist, smiled back. He felt warm inside for the shortest moment, but then it was gone, as Tommy took Kurt's hand, and dragged him from the room, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He heard Kurt giggle softly, then he was gone.

Blaine couldn't focus on anything for the rest of class. His mind was still racing, thoughts of Kurt and Tommy almost overwhelming him. He barely noticed when the bell rang for class over, or when he ran into a younger boy, and caused him to drop his stuff.

He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He trusted Kurt, he loved him, but he didn't trust the tall boy, that he didn't know. The boy, Tommy, could easily have overtaken his small boyfriend. He could easily force him into anything. Kurt was about 5 inches smaller then him, and a lot less muscular.

He made it to warblers practice, but he could barley focus on Wes' lecture about regionals. Kurt wasn't at practice, which caused Blaine to worry even more. What could him and Tommy be doing that would take them that long? Blaine rejected all thoughts surrounding that question, because most of them involved things that made Blaine shudder in disgust. Unfortunately, his distractedness didn't go unnoticed.

"Blaine!" Wes barked. Blaine's head snapped forward, and he blinked in surprise. His mind had been wandering again. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Blaine shook his head feebly. He hadn't heard anything that had been said the whole meeting. All the Warblers were staring at him, but he didn't care, because none of those Warblers were Kurt. He realized Wes said something, but of course he hadn't actually heard it. He blinked, and Wes rolled his eyes. "Well. What's wrong?"

"I-uh-uh-" Blaine struggled for words. He couldn't try to explain the whole Tommy situation, for fear he would break into a sobbing mess of Blaine.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and in glided a happy looking Kurt, followed by an over joyed, yet frazzled looking red-head, that made Blaine's head begin whirling again.

**A/N I know what you guys are thinking. 'Another cliff-hanger? Really?' I'm sorry! I still love you. I guess my writing brain just lives off of these cliff-hangers... **

**Review Replies:**

**KraziiIsMe: I know, I'm evil, I'm sorry. (: I hope you like this chapter. XXXXX**

**Call me Mad: It is NOT Karofsky, and I have absolutely NO intention on bringing him back. EVER. Thanks for the review. Xoxoxox**

**Sarahamanda: thanks! X**

**SK: Yes, I had the flu, but I'm better now, thank you. (: Congrats! I'm an aunt, haha, and I'm thirteen... (: Hope you don't hate me because of this chapter...Much Love, and thanks! *lessthen3* xoxoxox**

**Sweetie813: I think chapter 10 or 11 is just Kurt, and Brittany. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter. Xoxx**

**Violethillbeautiful: CALM DOWN DARLING! It's OK. I promise. Love ya too. (; Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TommyZoom: He's not. (: I promise that! Thanks for reviewing! Xoxox**


	9. Observant

**A/N Ha! I did it! I uploaded on Friday like I said I would! *claps* I'm actually surprised at how long this chapter turned out to be compared to some of my other chapters. Plus the fact that I didn't have as much time as I normally do in writing this one. **

**I was out all yesterday (Nov. 3rd) for my birthday, so I barely wrote anything, and the rest of the week was really hectic. I guess it's just because I've been planning on this chapter for like, ever. Anyways. I'm gonna stop talking and let you read! xD**

**Enjoy (: **

"Sorry I'm so late guys." Kurt apologized, standing near the council table. "But I totally lost track of time." Kurt shot Tommy a pointed look, and Blaine had to fight not to run over and punch Tommy in the face.

Tommy grinned sheepishly, and blushed a little bit. "I'll see you later Kurtie!" He said, pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

Blaine saw red. He was the only one allowed to call him Kurtie. Kurt was _his!_ At least he was supposed to be, but after that he just wasn't so sure anymore. Kurt laughed, and hugged back. Blaine watched the two, and couldn't stop himself from scowling. He whispered something in Tommy's ear, and Tommy grinned and nodded slightly. They separated, and Tommy left the room, turning and waving before walking out the door.

Kurt shook his head, and mumbled something that sounded like 'dork' under his breath.

_I thought I was his dork. _Blaine thought, feeling tears form in his eyes. _No! Kurt wouldn't do that to you. You know that. _He debated. _What if he's just waiting to break up with you? _Blaine blinked the tears out of his eyes, and noticed that Kurt had sat down next to him. Out of habit, Blaine reached over and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine's fingers, almost like he was scared to let go, and Blaine felt slightly better.

Thirty minutes later, Warblers practice was over. Wes banged his gavel loudly, and dismissed the group of boys. Everyone left in a hurry, seeming to sense the tension between Dalton's favorite couple. Blaine took his time gathering all his stuff, hoping Kurt would wait for him.

Kurt did, of course.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, standing up, and putting his bag on the floor.

"Yes darling?" Kurt looked up from his phone.

Blaine's heart lept slightly at his words. He walked over to Kurt, and took both his hands in his, looking him straight in the eye. Blaine could here Kurt's heart rate accelerate at the sudden closeness, but he didn't try to move away. Blaine was scared. Scared to death that the perfect, beautiful person in front of him, could disappear at any moment, and no longer be his. He knew people would think it was stupid, or irrational, but just couldn't imagine living a life with no Kurt by his side. **(A/N Of course my Ipod ****decided to hate me and play 'Take Care Of Yourself' while I was writing this part.) **

He leaned over, and touched his lips gently to Kurt's, looking for the reassurance he desperately needed. Obviously Kurt saw that he needed reassurance too, because as soon as Blaine's lips touched him he was kissing back. His arms instantly found Blaine's waist, and pulled him closer. Blaine felt so comfortable like this, he never wanted this moment to end. But oxygen was a priority, and his arms were getting tired.

They separated and Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for any signs of regret. He found none. "I love you." He said without even thinking. He shut his mouth instantly, and prayed that Kurt wasn't planning on breaking up with him.

"I love you too." Kurt said without hesitation. He gently reached up and took one of the hands that Blaine still had on his face. He pulled it to his side, and intertwined their fingers. Blaine slowly pulled his other hand away.

"Who was that guy?" He blurted out without thinking -again. He was secretly dreading the answer. What if it was an old boyfriend that Kurt still loved? Or an old friend who he feel in love with? Or someone who had come to take him away from Blaine? Blaine held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Kurt sighed, and dropped Blaine's hand, but didn't move away. "He's my old best friend, that I was pretty sure I would never see again after he left six years ago." Kurt said, his eyes shining a bit at the end of the sentence.

"Oh." Was all Blaine could manage. He felt somewhat better now, but Kurt hadn't said whether he was gay or straight. But he wasn't going to ask. He trusted Kurt fully, and if this guy was gay, he didn't think Kurt would cheat on him. That didn't stop him from being scared though.

Kurt looked at him adoringly, and took his hand away. "I have to go, Tommy's meeting his girlfriend Angela tonight, and I promised him I would help him pick out an outfit." He said, looking at Blaine cautiously.

Blaine had to suppress a sigh of relief. This guy had a girlfriend. He wasn't going to take Kurt away. Then he noticed Kurt was looking at him for an answer. "Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead." Blaine said, trying -and failing- to keep the sadness out of his voice. He was hoping that he would have Kurt for the rest of the day, and night.

"You should come with me." Kurt said, a smiling playing at his lips.

"Really?" He almost chocked. He was not expecting that. "Oh, I- uh, wouldn't want to intrude on you two." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on Blaine, you could never intrude on me." Kurt grinned, and took his hand once again. He pulled him out of the choir room before he could protest.

XXX

The door opened almost almost instantly. Tommy stood there, as if he had been waiting by the door. "Kurt!" He breathed. "Thank God. I thought you weren't gonna come." He grinned sheepishly, and opened the door wider. "You must be Blaine!" He said brightly, gesturing for them to move inside. "Kurt never stopped talking about you."

Kurt hit his shoulder lightly, and blushed.

Blaine couldn't help the silly grin that overtook his features at Tommy's words. Tommy pulled Kurt into a tight hug, which Kurt responded to. Blaine stood awkwardly off to the side. They separated, and Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. Tommy smiled at their intertwined hands, and then grabbed Kurt's other hand and pulled him along to his room.

XXX

"Do you guys mind if I take this call? It's Mercedes..." Kurt asked, holding his phone.

"Go ahead!" Tommy said. "Just don't take too long."

Kurt left the room, leaving Blaine and Tommy in the room alone together. Blaine was seated on the floor, his back resting against the side of Tommy's bed. Tommy was standing in front of the mirror, still admiring the outfit Kurt had found for him. Kurt's natural eye for fashion was incredible, and it was just another thing Blaine loved about him. After the a few minutes, Blaine noticed Tommy was kind of staring at him. Blaine tried not to be self-conscious, but he failed.

"So, you're in love with him huh?" Tommy asked suddenly.

Blaine jumped slightly, and turned to stare at Tommy. How did he know that? Blaine hadn't left the room the whole time he'd been here, and he was pretty sure Kurt hadn't told Tommy that. "How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"It's obvious in the way you look at him. You kinda looked like a kicked puppy the first time you saw us together, and then you wouldn't stop glaring at me." Blaine's mouth opened slightly. "I pay a lot more attention then you'd think."

"Oh, wow. OK." Blaine said, dumbstruck.

"Look, just don't do anything to hurt him, because I can find you whenever I want." Tommy winked at him, and walked into the bathroom, probably to do something with his hair.

_Wow. _Blaine thought. _I was not expecting that. _Of course, Blaine knew that Tommy didn't have a problem with gay people. Kurt would've told him about that. But Blaine didn't know that Tommy was so damn observant. He knew he'd only looked sad for a few moments, because that sadness had melted into anger before he could stop it.

He closed his mouth, and resumed staring at the floor.

XXX

Kurt stood outside the room, grinning like mad. He knew leaving them alone would turn out OK. It had been easy to rope Mercedes into calling him, and to open the door just a crack, and listen to the whole conversation. He knew that Tommy was extremely observant; he'd always been. But from the look on Blaine's face, he had no idea. He had to suppress a giggle when Tommy winked at Blaine. It was just such a Tommy-ish thing to do.

Suddenly his phone rang for real. He pulled it out, and read the caller ID. The name TYLER was flashing across the screen.

**A/N I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'm sorry, I really am. I have no idea where the heck my brain gets all these cliff-hangers from. I'll probably be uploading the next chapter early. 'Cause, you know, I love you guys! :D **

**Replies: **

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! X**

**Tortorm: Thank-you! Jealous Blaine is actually my favorite thing to write. Hope you like this chapter! :D XXXXX**

**SK1998: SKJsdjhak;uegAKFJHA I'm so happy right now! But like seriously, YAY! Thank you! **

**Violethillbeautiful: Does this chapter clear that up a little bit? And IKR! (OK. So my computer pretty much just yelled at me for putting to many X's and O's. I'm dying xD) *lessthen3***

**cynthiacyvon: Then I love you! :D Thanks for reviewing! Xoxox**

**There was always the nile: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, but this, even though it wasn't the first thing I published, was the first fan-fiction I actually wrote. (: And yeah, I know. Thanks for the review! Xoxoxoxxoxo**

**KraziiIsMe: Oh don't worry, we get Tommy's opinion of Blaine VERY soon. (; Xoxoxoxoxox**

**TommyZoom: 100% Correct my friend! :D Hope you like this chapter! **


	10. Worried

**A/N OK, guys. There is NO Kurt in this chapter. I'm really sorry about that. But there are videos of him, and a few texts. He never physically appears though. So, anyone remember how this was gonna be a two-shot? Ha! That worked out...Sorry if anyone was expecting a two-shot, and got 9+ chapters...**

**By the time I upload next, I will have seen 'The First Time', and if I don't upload, I will be dead. Some of you won't even notice though, because you my friends, will also die. (; But if I don't die, I'll try really hard to upload by Friday. ((: **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Could you come here for a moment?" David called from his and Wes' room across the hall. Blaine was already heading that direction, ready to ask them if they had seen Kurt today. The boy had been absent from all of his afternoon classes, and Blaine was starting to get worried. David's call had seemed a bit urgent, so Blaine picked up his pace.<p>

He walked through the door, and saw Wes, David, Thad, Nick, and Jeff, all standing in front of David's laptop. They all looked up as Blaine entered.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, moving closer to the laptop.

"Well, Wes found this video, and I thought you should know about it. We haven't watched it yet, but I have a feeling you wanna watch." David said hesitantly.

"Um, OK, I guess." Blaine moved forward, to look at the screen closer. The boys parted.

He read the title of the video, 'Fag gets slammed.', and his stomach turned over. Why on earth did they want him to watch this?

Then the video started.

A boy with a reddish orange Afro appeared holding a micro-phone. "JBI, signing in here. We're about to watch McKinley's resident gay, Kurt Hummel, get dumped." He said. Blaine's heart somersaulted at the mention of Kurt's name. The camera panned over to a group of rather large guys, most of them in football jackets, surrounding a smaller boy. That smaller boy was Kurt, and they were standing in front a dumpster. Blaine had a sickening feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

The boys in the room held they're breath, and waited. "Hey fairy!" One of the boys said. Kurt didn't move an inch. He simply took his bag off his shoulder, and set it down. One boy, tall, fat, with blonde hair, grabbed his arms, and another, who Blaine recognized as Azimio, grabbed his feet. They lifted him with ease, and tossed him into the dumpster. One of his arms hit the side of the dumpster with a sickening crack.

The boys watching gasped loudly.

Kurt hoisted himself out of the dumpster, grabbed his bag, and walked off towards the school, never saying a word.

"What the hell?" Thad exclaimed, staring at the screen.

"I saw a teacher walk past!" Nick yelled.

"He looks so young." David said.

"That's terrible." Jeff whispered, looking at the floor.

"He never made a sound." Wes said, eyes wide.

"Was that the whole video?" Blaine asked, praying that it was.

"No."

The video came back on, this time, in a hallway. There was no introduction this time, just Kurt walking down the hallway, looking at his phone. "Hey homo!" Someone called off screen. Kurt didn't even look up from his phone. Suddenly, one of the guys that had watched Kurt get dumped, walked up in front of Kurt. He slapped the phone from his hand, and pushed his violently into an open locker door. His head hit the corner with a small _thwack_. Some of the kids looked at him as they passed, but no one made any indication of trying to help him up, or seeing if he was OK. He reached over to where the parts of his phone were. He picked them up, and then stood. He patted his hair back into place, wincing slightly, and kept walking.

"Damn." Thad said, at a loss for words for once in his life.

"What the hell. Those kids totally just watched that happen, and didn't do anything about it." David said, obviously mad.

Blaine was beyond mad. He felt his fists clench. He knew it had been bad, but he didn't know it was that bad. Kurt was seriously not safe at that school.

The video didn't stop there.

This part didn't have an introduction either, and it started almost the same as the last apart. Kurt was walking down the hall, bag on his shoulder, but he didn't have his phone. Suddenly, three jocks surrounded him. They all had cups with BIG QUENCH printed on the side. Kurt sighed, and turned around. The jocks flung the contents of the cups straight into his face.

Blue and red ice ran down his face, and onto his undoubtedly designer jacket. The jocks walked away, laughing and high-fiving. Kurt wiped the ice out of his eyes, turned, grabbed a bag out of his locker, and walked into the boys bathroom, once again, never saying anything.

"Damn. He wasn't exaggerating." David stated quietly.

"Those guys are real jerks..." Nick said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine had a sudden urge to laugh. Nick had never gone anywhere but private, and he had no idea how cruel some bullies can be. Of course any laugh Blaine could have produced at that point in time would've been harsh, and scolding, so he bit his tongue. The others were discussing whether or not to show Kurt the video or not, and Blaine was reminded why he'd been on his way here in the first place.

"Has anyone seen Kurt today?" He asked, looking from face to face.

Everyone shook their heads. "We were hoping you knew where he was. We were starting to get worried since he wasn't at Warblers practice." Wes said.

"Damn." It was barley a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"Have you tried calling him?" David asked.

"It just went straight to voice-mail. And I wasn't going to call his home phone until I talked to you guys." Blaine said, looking at his phone, which he had been holding in his hand since he had called Kurt almost an hour ago.

"Go and call!" Almost all the boys said.

Blaine simply nodded, and retreated into his room. He dialed Kurt's home phone number, which he knew by heart, and waited. It rang three times and then - "Hello?" A sweet voice answered the phone, and Blaine assumed it was Carole. "Hudson-Hummel home."

"Hey. Carole?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"It's Blaine, I was just wondering whether you've seen, or even heard from, Kurt today. No one over here at Dalton has."

There was a pause and then a quiet. "No. I talked to him yesterday. I don't know what would've happened to him."

_Oh. _"Oh." Blaine felt tears start to form in his eyes. _What if he's been taken away? _Blaine's heart started beating faster. "Thanks Carole." He managed to choke out, before dropping his phone on the ground. _Why are you doing this? _He asked himself desperately trying to stop himself from crying. This was so stupid; so irrational. He blinked a few times, and took a few minutes to calm himself down.

He stood up slowly, and turned towards the door, only to find himself being watched by three sets of eyes. Wes, David, and Jeff, were standing in the doorway.

"Dude. You OK?" David asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied, standing up and brushing paste them easily. "I'm going to drive to Kurt's house." They decided not to follow him, choosing instead to go down to the senior commons, where the rest of the Warblers were waiting for the news.

Blaine got into his car, hands shaking, and heart pounding. He turned the key in the ignition, and just sat there. He needed to calm down before he could drive anywhere. Suddenly, someone tapped lightly on the window of his car.

* * *

><p>"Warblers! Warblers! Calm down!" Wes yelled, trying to get everyone to sit back down. "I know this is upsetting, but destroying the senior commons isn't going to make anything better!"<p>

"OK. Wait, so no one's seen him all day? So what, he just up and left in the middle of the night?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know what happened! Blaine is on his way to Kurt's house right now, to talk to his parents." David said.

"This is ridiculous!" Jeff finally said, standing up and walking to the front of the room. "Kurt will be OK! He's strong, and brave. Blaine's gonna find him, and bring him back. So just calm down."

The whole room went quiet. No one had ever seen Jeff stand up in front of anyone and say something like that, let alone the whole group of Warblers. Everyone stared for a second, and Jeff sat back down. Nick looked the most surprised. He was Jeff's best friend. Jeff was always shy on his own, and never really liked to speak up. _Maybe he's changing. _Nick thought, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Random Niff ending? I think yes. (: Yes I once again have managed to insert a cliffhanger in there. I'm evil. Longer then the last chapter? I think yes also. (: This chapter was written in three days. Seriously. I typed like crazy, because once again, I love you guys. Oh, and the video idea, that was just something random, but it will come up later. **

**Replies: **

**Sarahamanda: Thanks. (: **

**Tortorm: Me? Inspiring you? Well, there goes my heart. XXXXXXX**

**RazorGirl: Soon enough for you? :D Thanks for reviewing! Xoxox**

**uriah cullen: I'm sorry. I did it again. But hey! At least I uploaded sooner then normal! :D Thank you! Xxxxx**

**Demon Emma: Not a Klaine-shipper? Hmm, OK. I'm glad you like the story. (: What do you ship? Just curious. (: Thanks for the review! Xoxoxox**

**Violethillbeautiful: It does. I guess my love is not expressable in X's and O's (: Well, in a few chapters you shall find out my dear friend. (: **

**Bethanycriss: Well, not exactly his past, more like his present. (: Thanks for the review. Xoxox**

**RawR: Bwahahahahahaha, You'll know soon enough. XXX**

**PS. Next chapter is called 'Lost' (; **


	11. Lost and Found

**A/N All my fellow Klainers, you know very well why I died on Tuesday right? I won't say anything just in case any of you haven't seen the new episode. (;**

**OK, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really wanted to upload today. (: Mainly because of the loving review you guys left me. (: Oh, and I couldn't keep you guys in suspense for that long. (: **

**Enjoy (; **

* * *

><p>Blaine turned his head so fast he heard it crack. It was too dark to actually see who had tapped on the window, but from what he could see they were tall. <em>So basically, <em>Blaine thought dryly, _It's one of three people: Finn, Tommy, or some random guy that's going to attack me. Let's find out._ Blaine opened his door cautiously, feeling that if he rolled down his window, he would be defenseless against an attacker. The person stepped back slightly, allowing him to open the door fully.

Blaine stepped out of his car, and turned to face the person. He breathed an audible sigh of relief when he saw Tommy looking at him.

"Blaine! Have you seen Kurt. He's not answering his phone, and I don't know where he's at." Tommy said, sounding just as worried as Blaine.

Blaine shook his head in defeat. "No. I was actually going to drive over to his house and talk to Burt and Carole." He said, looking back at his car for a moment, and then turning back.

"Oh. Would you mind if I come too. I'm really worried about him. This isn't something he would do." Tommy was practically pleading with Blaine.

"Yeah. I know. I'm scared like crazy that something's happened to him." Blaine ran his fingers through his ungelled hair. He'd woken up late this morning, and hadn't had time to gel it like he normally would.

"OK. I know the way back from here, but you should take a second to calm down before you drive." Tommy put a hand on Blaine's shoulder quickly, and then walked over to his car, which was surprisingly close to Blaine's. He started the engine and was gone before Blaine could even get into his car.

* * *

><p>It was getting cold out.<p>

_I'm gonna die here. _Kurt thought, burying his face in his hands. He was sitting on the side of the road, just waiting for a car to pass by. He knew that wasn't going to happen for a while, considering he was on the only road to Dalton that he and Blaine knew about. _Blaine. _He felt the tears start to fall down his face.

His car had broke down God knows how many miles from the school. Working in his dad's shop meant that he knew what the problem was, but he couldn't fix it without the right tools. He had planned to call his dad, and Blaine, and be home by now, but his phone was dead. So, he'd started walking. After a while, it became too tiresome. He'd been rehearsing all day, and his legs felt like jello buy the time he fell asleep on the side of the road, hoping and praying that no one would come and steal him away in his sleep. And now he was sitting there, knees pulled up to his chest, face in his hands. _I'm gonna die. _He thought again, gloomily. _Well, at least Blaine knows that I love him, and I got to see Tommy again. _ _And Burt has Finn, and Carole to help cope. _He turned his head, and stared longingly down the street. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, and tried to think of something happy, but try as he might he couldn't do it. Suddenly, lights flashed in the distance, and Kurt refused to believe his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine started the car. He was calmed down enough to drive out of the at a speed that would get him a ticket. He knew that the fastest way to get to Kurt's house wasn't the safest way, but he was really in a rush. He decided to take the shorter way.<p>

About thirty minutes later he was about one fourth of the way to Kurt's house. Suddenly, he saw a slight movement in the distance. A person ran out into the road, and just stood there. The boy looked tired, and lonely. Blaine's heart lept as he stopped the car, and saw the boy's face.

It was Kurt. Blaine felt the overwhelming relief wash over him. Kurt wasn't dead, or bleeding on the ground somewhere, or being held against his will. He jumped from the car, and practically tackled Kurt. "Kurt!" He yelled, feeling the tears start falling from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him as close as possible.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, falling into Blaine for support. They both fell to the ground, tears streaming, and hearts beating like crazy. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, Blaine leaned down to kiss the top of Kurt's head.

"Kurt. I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead, and that I'd never see you again." Blaine whispered. "I was so damn scared. Please, never do that again."

"I thought I was gonna die. I fell asleep earlier, and I was sure that someone would come and take me away." Kurt sniffed, fighting back tears as best he could. "All I wanted to call someone, but my phone, it was dead, and I couldn't do anything. I started walking, and Blaine, I'm so tired." Kurt could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and the tears still falling from them

"Sh. Kurt it's OK. Please stay awake. I'm gonna call an ambulance." Blaine slid Kurt off of his lap gently, and took out his phone. His eyes never left Kurt, who was falling over.

"911 What is your emergency?" A woman's voice came through the speaker.

"Hello. My boyfriend has been out in the cold for hours, and he's having trouble staying conscious." Blaine answered quickly, running back over to Kurt, who had fallen over.

"OK. Stay calm. Where is your location?"

"South Hillside Terrace, about half way down the street." Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist to try and help him balance.

"OK. I'm sending an ambulance over right now. Don't leave your location. May I ask why he was out for an extended period of time?"

"His car broke down, and he tried to walk to our school. But he got lost."

"OK. Just try and keep him conscious."

"OK. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

The phone clicked loudly, and Blaine went back to giving Kurt all of his attention. "Kurt." He said, holding his boyfriend closer.

"Hm?" Was Kurt's only reply.

"Baby. You need to stay awake OK? The paramedics will be here soon." Blaine could see Kurt slipping away slightly. "Kurt!" He half yelled.

"Blaine. You know that I love you right?" Kurt's could barely see Blaine, but he really needed to hear his voice.

"Yes Kurt. Of course I do. I love you too; more then anything." He could here the ambulance in the distance.

"Good." Kurt whispered.

Everything went black around him, and the last thing he heard was Blaine's loud cry of "Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did I kill him? Or not? I'm gonna see what you guys want, and then go of that. So Kurt is either**

**1: Dead, and gone**

**or 2: Alive **

**OMG! I just realized, this story has 81 reviews. I'm seriously dead right now. There are no words for how much love I have for you guys! **

**Replies: **

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! X**

**Uriah Cullen: Amen. (: Thank you. Xoxoxox PS. Thank you for sending 'There was always the nile' to me. (: **

**Violethillbeautiful: *Blows kiss back* Love ya too! Yes, Klex kills like the plague. *lessthen3***

**RazorGirl: Your welcome, and the wait is over! Hope you like it. (: Thanks for reviewing. **

**Vampire Princess 900: Thank you! :D XXX**

**Demon Enma: Well, that actually makes sense. And I like Puckurt too (: Thank you for reviewing. ((: Xoxo**

**There was always the nile: Your review. I'm pretty laughed for like 30 minutes straight over it. Like my family thought I was crazy. Did I upload soon enough? XXOO**

**Mithos and Lloyd Irving: I will. (:**

**tortorm: You could never leave too many reviews. (; And that might change... Xoxoxox**

**WiseGirl747: Tyler is most certainly NOT a bully. He's actually my favorite OC so far. Please don't cry! I uploaded for you! :D Thanks for reviewing. XXXOOO**

**I seriously love you guys and your reviews! Never stop being the amazing readers you are! :D**


	12. The Hospital

**A/N This chapter. It's kinda short, only like 1,000 words...but I uploaded it in one day. After a huge freaking flood of reviews, I just couldn't leave you guys hanging until Friday. I mean seriously. When I posted yesterday's chapter I had 81 reviews. And now I have 109. CRAZINESS. You guys. I just can't even think. I seriously squealed when I woke this morning to 105 NEW EMAILS. I'm just a mess right now. OK? But really? Who reads these anyways. (;**

**a lot of you guys wanted people to think Kurt was dead, or him be in a Coma. So here you go. Best of both worlds. **

**OK. I know, you all wanna know where Kurt was right? Well, that's gonna have to wait for a while. (Read: one or two chapters) I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read. PS. This is not beta'd so, please bare with me. **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel, Kurt has gone into a coma. The shock from being out in the cold for so long, along with his extreme tiredness has caused his body to shut down. If he doesn't wake up soon, our only option will be to euthanize him. I'll let you in one at a time to see him. The medical equipment makes it a hazard to have more then one person in at a time." The doctor said. His face held no emotion as he walked away.<p>

Blaine sank to his knees. _No. No. No no no no no no. This is not happening. _He thought holding his face in his hands. _Not Kurt. Not Kurt. I can't lose him. _His body shook with sobs. He tried , so hard, to stop crying like a baby, but he just couldn't so , he assumed it was Quinn, wrapped their arms around him, and held him. But it wasn't Kurt; it wasn't the arms he desperately needed. He sobbed louder, his tears falling faster.

* * *

><p>Quinn was trying her best to calm Blaine down. She really was. But try as she might, she was not Kurt, and Kurt was the one Blaine needed right now. She could feel Blaine's tears soaking her shoulder, but she didn't really care. She didn't know Blaine that well, but she really had come to like him, and seeing him cry was kind of heart breaking to her.<p>

She looked around the room, where the new directions were packed together, all crying. Surprisingly enough, Puck was crying too – Even though he would never admit it – but not as hard as anyone else. Finn was almost sobbing, and Carole was holding his hand. Rachel and Mercedes were just complete messes. Tina was on the floor, with Mike trying, and failing, to hold her up.

The Warblers were going to be here soon. Much to the dismay of the hospital staff, who had tried to kick out some of the New Directions. It was only because Puck, Blaine, and Finn, can be pretty scary when they want to be, they were all allowed to stay.

Burt, who had stayed standing there in shock, was now making his way towards Kurt's room. Quinn felt her heart break for him. Kurt was his boy, his only boy. The only thing he had left of his late wife, Elizabeth. Now he could lose him at any moment.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still a mess. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in ages, and his eyes were still puffy. After a good fifteen minutes of sobbing, and a few more minutes of sniffling, he had finally stopped crying. Burt was still in the room with Kurt, and Blaine figured he would be for a while. He sat down in the only open seat left in the small waiting room, which was next to Tommy.<p>

"He's gonna be OK." Tommy said.

Blaine looked over and saw that his eyes were red too. "I know. I just, don't know what I'm gonna do if he's not here anymore." Blaine answered.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but the doors to the waiting room opened, and he was cut off by the sound of fifteen Warblers entering the room.

"Blaine!" One of them called.

All of the Warblers rushed over to him, with Wes and David leading them.

Everyone started talking at once.

"What happened?" "You look horrible!" "Dude are you OK?" "Where's Kurt?" "Is Kurt OK?"

Blaine tried to pick out one individual question to answer, but it was incredible hard to focus on anything at the moment. Tommy sighed from beside him, and stood up.

"OK. You guys must be the Warblers." He said. Everyone was silent, as they turned to stare at the tall red-head. "I'm Tommy Frame, a really good friend of Kurt's like most of us here." He gestured around the room quickly. "Blaine is definitely not in any state to answer questions right now, especially with you guys asking them all at once. And in case you couldn't tell, the hospital staff isn't exactly happy about all of us in the same room. So, could you do me a favor, and be quiet, because I, personally, would like to be here when Kurt wakes up." He huffed and sat back down.

The whole room fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, the Warblers spread out on the floor, due to there being no chairs left empty. David, Wes, and Thad sat in the corner nearest to Blaine. Trent went over and started talking to Quinn, who seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall, was just audible to Blaine's ears. He shot up from his seat, as Burt entered the room, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Rachel, who was sitting next to Finn, got up and sat in Blaine's now empty seat. Blaine walked over to where Burt had sat down, and just looked at him.

Burt looked so much older then he actually was. The lines on his face stood out, and he looked tired. Burt nodded slightly, and Blaine took that as his cue to leave, and go see Kurt.

Walking down the hall was awkward. The walls felt too close, and the doors seemed to wide. Perhaps it was because Blaine was so used to the wide, spacious, halls of Dalton. Or perhaps, and this seemed much more likely, it was that he was so nervous he was shaking. He didn't know if he could handle his first, and only real love lying on a hospital bed, with wires poking out of him. He finally reached the door to Kurt's room, and he felt his hands begin to shake harder.

He took a deep, calming breath, and touched the handle of the door. It was cold, and Blaine almost broke down right there in the hallway, for no reason. _No. _He thought. _Keep it together Blaine. Be strong for Kurt. _His grip tightened on the handle, and he took another deep breath.

He turned the handle slowly, and braced himself for what was waiting inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK guys. I am not a doctor, and I have no medical knowledge, so I have no idea whether this could actually happen or not. Please, no flames about please. **

**OK. I cannot reply to everyone who reviewed, as much as I would like to. So, I'll reply to my regular reviewers (people who have reviewed more then once) , and anons. And the rest, I'll PM my Thank yous (: **

**Replies: **

**Call me Mad: Thank you! Xox**

**Klainelove (Anon) : You want him to die! I'm sorry, popular demand was to keep him alive. Xoxox **

**Khemikle Disaster: Yes. 2 was alive. (: Thanks for reviewing :DDD Xoxoxoxoxox**

**There was always the nile: Someone is gonna have to come and pick me up off the floor. I seriously had tears in my eyes after reading that review. I was like seriously Roflol. Thanks for reviewing! Xoxoxox**

**tortorm: Aye! I went with that general concept! :D PLEASE DON'T CRY. D: Thank you! Xoxoxoxoxoxxxxxx**

**( ) Anon: I won't!**

**hollyoakslover: He will live! :D Thanks for reviewing! Xox**

**Violethillbeautiful: The awesome gay place. Lmao. I KNOW! I'm just a mess right now. **

**Demon Enma: I will not be a bad person then! :D Xoxoxo**

**Matilda9494: I agree! :D Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I love all of you guys! I really do! You're all sooooo amazing! :D Please, never stop being amazing! **

**-Jordan **


	13. Like Ice

**A/N OK. I know this came a little late, but it was kinda hard to write. I don't really like writing sad heartbroken Blaine, because it makes me sad. Eh... This chapter is definitely not my favorite, mostly because of the many angry reviews I will receive for it... **

**Sorry, My computer went crazy, and decided to upload this chapter a few more times. xD There aren't any changes, except for the line breaks that I just now noticed that I forgot to add.  
><strong>

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the room slowly, and shut the door behind him softly. There was an eerie quietness, that was only filled by the steady beat of a heart monitor. He glanced back at the door one last time, before moving forward, and looking at the bed Kurt was lying in.<p>

Blaine felt his heart break inside of his chest. Kurt was lying there, with tubes and wires poking out of his skin in various places, and his hair was un-styled, and messy. His normally beautiful skin was paler, and duller. His eyes looked slightly sunken, but not too much. He looked so fragile; so breakable. So, unlike the Kurt he knew and loved. There was various medical equipment scattered across the room, and Blaine had no idea what any of it did. He walked over to Kurt's bed, and took his hand. He almost recoiled. His skin felt like ice beneath his fingers. But he kept his hand over Kurt's. He just stayed like that for a while, unsure of what to say to his comatose boyfriend.

"Kurt." He started, hesitating slightly, "I know you probably can't hear me right now, and this is probably really stupid, but I love you. And I'm sorry. Sorry I didn't find you earlier, and I didn't come looking sooner. Kurt. I can't loose you, not after I just got you. Not after everything that's happened, everything that we've been through. That's not fair. It's just not." Blaine felt the tears start streaming down his face. "Please Kurt. Wake up."

Blaine looked up, but Kurt's eyes stayed closed, and his hand stayed limp. He started sobbing again. _I can't do this. _He thought, never loosening his grip on Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we have to go." Wes said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't move. He was scared that if he did Kurt would die in the middle of the night, and he wouldn't be there. Or maybe Kurt would wake up, and he wouldn't be there.<p>

"Blaine." Wes said a little louder. "We have to go." He really didn't want to make Blaine leave, but the hospital staff was mad enough as it was.

They'd been at the hospital for a total of 6 hours, and visiting hours were almost over. Only family were allowed to stay over-night, so he and Blaine had to go. The rest of the Warblers, and New Directions, minus Finn, had left. Wes volunteered to stay with Blaine, and make sure he got back to Dalton. Since he had driven down here with David, he would drive Blaine's car back. He wasn't sure he really wanted to do this anymore though. It was going to be near impossible to get Blaine out of that room.

"Blaine." Wes said, "Do you want that big dude from security to have to carry out? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he will if that doctor asks him to."

Blaine glanced over at him, then sighed in defeat. He looked back at Kurt, and then leaned over, and kissed him very lightly. He whispered that Wes figured was 'I love you.' and let go of his hand. He walked over to Wes, and looked up at him.

Blaine looked horrible. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and there were slight bags forming under his eyes. His face was ruddy, and tear stained, and his eyes didn't have their normal sparkle about them. Wes gave him a sympathetic look, and gestured for the door. Blaine's head feel a bit, as he walked out of the room.

Wes looked at Kurt, said, "Please wake up." and left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine's bed had never looked more uninviting to him. The blue and red sheets looked cold, and hair, and the pillows looked the same. He looked around the room, and his eyes locked on Kurt's bed. It was still made, and the most recent issue of Vogue was sitting open it. Blaine took a deep breath, and walked over to it. He hesitated for a second, before lying down, and turning over. He was suddenly overwhelmed by a smell that could only be described as Kurt. He buried his face in Kurt's pillow, expecting to cry. But he didn't; he couldn't. He'd used all his tears up in that hospital room, and now there was nothing but pain.<p>

After hours of tossing, and turning, he finally feel asleep, but that wasn't much better.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Kurt's room in the hospital, only to find it empty. All the machinery was gone, and so was Kurt. He looked around in confusion. <em>Where is Kurt? <em>He turned and walked back through the door. Burt was standing, and talking to a doctor, who had a solemn look on their face.

Suddenly, Burt turned to him. "It was you!" He yelled. The whole hospital seemed to go quiet. Blaine blinked and moved back a bit, only to run into something hard. He turned to see Tommy looming over him dangerously.

"Why Blaine? I thought you loved him!" He cried, throwing his hands out to the sides.

Blaine backed away, looking from Burt to Tommy. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaine cried, desperately looking around for any signs to alert him of his wrong-doing.

"He's dead." Came a sudden loud voice from the doorway of Kurt's room. It was Finn.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered. Looking back and forth between the three faces now surrounding him.

"Kurt." Tommy said. "He died last night. And it's all your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>AN *hides* I'm really sorry about this ending...like really. But hopefully next chapter you guys will love me again! **

**Replies: **

**tortorm: Ipod's can be amazingly cruel sometimes... xD I love Tommy too. He's actually modeled after one of my very good friends. (; XXX**

**mylisa777: O_O I don't know about smut...I am only thirteen after all, but I will think about it. If I do write it, it will be separate from this story. Thanks for reviewing! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sweetie813: ._. oops. Eh. It doesn't really come up anymore...so yeah. My bad. XD Xoxoxo**

**uriah cullen: It's OK. You don't have to review every chapter. I'm really surprised by how often some of you guys actually do review! Xoxoxoxxo**

**There was always the nile: There are no words for how much I love your reviews. (: Xoxoxox**

**R5Fanatic: Soon enough? :D Hope you like this chapter. Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Marilda9494: When I wrote that part I swear I was like "Tommy. When did you get so mean?" xD Oh don't worry. You will. Xoxoxox**

**Alexis Castle: Ah! Sorry! D: Thanks for the review tho.! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**KraziiIsMe: Maybe... Xoxoxoxox**

**Please guys. Stay with this. I promise next chapter is so fluffy I swear your teeth will fall out. I swear it! -hugs and kisses- **

**-Jordan XXX**


	14. Hot Showers, and Happy Memories

**A/N You guys. I would never just kill off Kurt like that! Not after I promised to keep him alive! This chapter is mostly Blaine, and I must say, I'm pretty proud of fast I was able to write all 1,200 words of this. *pats self on back* Writing this almost made me cry, just a warning to those who cry easily. **

**Any mistakes are all on me. I'm horrible at proof-reading things...**

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his world slowly start to collapse around him. <em>Kurt is dead. <em>He sank to his knees, unable to stand. He felt like someone had dropped a heavy weight on his chest, and it was never going to go away. A broken sob escaped his lips, and he buried his face in his hands. He could still hear the three guys in the room screaming at him, but he didn't care about them. The only thing he could think about was Kurt. _It's all your fault. _

* * *

><p>Blaine shot up from his bed, his face soaked in sweat, and his body shivering. He looked around, confused for a second, before collapsing back onto his bed. <em>It was a dream. <em>He thought. He breathed out a sigh of relief, but he couldn't stop the few tears that escaped his eyes.

He wiped his eyes, and sat up. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was in Kurt's bed. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and was instantly comforted by the smell of vanilla, and something else indescribable. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing on the other side of the room.

Blaine groaned, never wanting to get up from this spot. He debated for a few minutes, and decided it was probably important if it was coming in at this time of night. Using all the strength he could muster, he stood, and walked across the room. His phone was lying on the floor, face down. He picked it up, and was surprised to see a text message from his mother.

He hadn't talked to his mother in almost three months. Ever since his father had gotten a better job that paid more money. His relationship with his father had never really been the best. He was always trying to set Blaine up on dates with girls, or doing 'manly' things with him. His mother had been more excepting, but still fond the idea uncomfortable. He opened the text message slowly, wondering what his mother could be texting him for at this time of night.

**B. Your boyfriend was the news today. I'm sorry about what happened to him. I really am. If you need a place to stay, the house is always open. -Mom XXX**

Blaine stared at the text message for a moment. He hadn't told his mother Kurt was his boyfriend. He'd only really mentioned him once in conversation, and that was when they were still just friends. He re-read the text before quickly writing out a reply.

**Thanks mom. I'm staying at Dalton right now, so I probably won't be coming home anytime soon. But your offer really does mean a lot to me. -B **

He didn't think twice before pressing send. The last thing he needed was to go home to his father. Not right now.

He turned off his phone without waiting for a reply. It was four o'clock, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep now, so he decided to get a shower. He searched through his drawers for a suitable outfit to where. He hadn't worn anything but his Dalton uniform for a awhile, and the things that he did have here at Dalton were very few. He sighed, as he grabbed a pair of dark, skinny jeans, and a black shirt. He couldn't bring himself to ware an overly bright outfit. Not when Kurt was in the hospital, and could die at any moment.

He pushed away any thoughts that involved Kurt in the hospital, but he could stop the very clear image of a grave-stone with Kurt's name on it in big letters. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, as he walked into the bathroom. He turned the water up as hot as it could go, not really caring whether it would burn him or not. he could already feel his body starting to relax as he stripped out of his stuffy uniform. He took a deep breath, and stepped into the shower.

The water was not as uncomfortable as Blaine thought it would be. In fact, it was quiet soothing, relaxing his tense muscles easily, and giving him a sense of calm, and peace. He stood for a few minutes, letting the water relax him even further. He closed his eyes, and saw Kurt's face, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine?" Kurt asked, moving slightly closer. They were sitting in Kurt's backyard, propped up against a tree, on a blanket. It was an extremely peaceful Saturday afternoon, about a week into their relationship. Kurt was comfortably sat in-between Blaine's legs, with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. <em>

"_Hm." Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt closer to him. _

"_You," He hesitated slightly. "You, love me right?" _

"_Of course!" Blaine's reply was instant. He didn't even need to think about whether he loved Kurt or not, he was sure. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist, and kissed his check lightly. _

"_Why?" Kurt's voice was small, scared, and vulnerable. _

"_Well," Blaine started, already forming a list in his head. "You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen first of all. And You're the strongest person I've ever meet. You're smart, and witty, and kind, and compassionate. Oh, and I swear that your voice is a gift from heaven." _

_Kurt turned to look at him, but he wasn't done yet. _

"_And your taste in clothing is amazing. Also, you're extremely funny when you want to be. Not to mention sexy. And the way you smile is adorable. And your laugh is just the cutest thing ev-" His sentence was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. _

_Blaine kissed back, never really wanting to separate from him. _

"_Why do you ask?" Blaine asked, as they pulled apart, both rather reluctantly. _

"_Just. Promise that you'll never leave me all alone. OK?" Kurt said, turning to snuggle into Blaine's chest. _

"_I promise, that you will never be alone for as long as we both shall live." _

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help the smile that pulled his lips upward as he remembered that day. Life had been so carefree, and lovely.<p>

The water was starting to run cold in the shower, as Blaine realized just how long he'd been standing there. He hurried up and washed his hair out, and then washed his body off.

By the time he actually got out of the shower, it was about five o'clock. _Damn. _Blaine mentally cursed at himself. He dried quickly, not even bothering to do anything with his hair, and got dressed. He was just putting on his shoes, when Wes walked into the room. He was waring a pair of simple jeans, with a dark gray Dalton Academy Warblers t-shirt.

"Hey." He said, sounding not cheery, but not too dreary at the same time. "You almost ready to go?" He moved farther into the room, and looked Blaine over.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, standing up, and grabbing Kurt's favorite – and only – hoodie from his closet. "Just, gimme a second." He ran to his dresser, and opened his sock drawer. He searched around for a bit, before finally finding what he was looking for with a small 'Aha'.

"Ready." He proclaimed, shoving the smallish box into his pocket, and walking over to Wes. They left Dalton in a hurry, not really caring about the kind of trouble they would most likely get into for skipping. Kurt was much more important right now.

As Blaine got into the car. He had only one thought running through his mind. _This is it. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN Told there would be fluff. It was in the form of a memory, but still, fluff! :D Wow. Another cliff-hanger. *slaps wrist* I'm sorry guys. I have no idea why I do that so often, so here. I promise that next chapter shall not end in a cliff-hanger! (: **

**Replies: (I feel like my reviewer numbers are growing with each chapter!) **

**R5Fanatic: I laughed so hard when I read that. Please don't cry! *Gives cookie* :D XXX**

**tortorm: It was just a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare, that was based off of a dream I had recently. IK! PM me, and we can just cry together! (; Xoxoxoxox**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! X**

**Sweetie83: It was, it was! I promise! Soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing! Xox**

**There was always the nile: OMG. You should never ever stop reviewing, because like seriously? I love these. Beautiful? Thank you sooo much! Xxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Mylisa777: Oh, it's OK. I'm seriously thinking about writing it now! :D Thanks so much for reviewing! Xoxoxoxox**

**SK1998: I missed you so much! (jk.) I was actually starting to wonder where you went to. (; So, ****was this chapter good enough? Xoxo**

**uriah cullen: Well, this chapter was a little bit happier, and *gives huge cookie* Do you love me again? :D Xoxoxoxoxox**

**xladykelly101x: Well hello new reviewer! I hope you will be staying around! :D Don't worry, Kurt will recover. Thanks for reviewing! XXX**

**Demon Enma: I'm sorry. The fluff was still fluff tho! :D Hope you like it? Xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bookster1: Make sense now? (; X**

**thegirlwholives: I know right? Thanks for the review! X**

**Matilda9494: Aww, thank you! I was really just putting in things that Kurt would most likely have on his side of the room. (: Xoxoxoxox**

**channylover9753: Yep. (: X**

**Violethillbeautiful: You see, you actually thought it over. I'm proud. I would never just kill him off like that tho. Love ya more! *lessthen3***

**mpharkness19: It was. (: X**

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers and/or reviewers! Love you guys soo much! :heart: **


	15. Smallish Velvet Boxes

**A/N Hello everyone! :D So, I should be back to my normal every Friday update schedule. Yay! This chapter's kind of short, only about 800 words without the authors note. But the nest chapter should be really long. (read 3,000 words.) **

**Anyways. I now have a beta-ish. Anybody recognize SK1998? She's one of my more frequent reviewers. (: She will now be prof-reading every chapter. So, a lot of mistakes will be caught, and fixed. YAY! **

**OK. I will shut up and let you read! **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>The hospital floor wasn't Finn's preferred place to sleep, but it seemed like the only option right now.<p>

Burt and Carole were already asleep, and he didn't really have the heart to wake them up. They were all completely ignoring the 'one person in the room at the time' rule. So, Finn had grabbed a couple blankets, hunched up in a corner away from all the medical equipment, and fallen asleep.

About half way through the night, he was awoken to the sound of someone talking. He turned over so that he was facing the bed. He could see the blurry outline of Burt sitting by the bed. He started to hear what the voice was saying.

"Kurt. Everyone really misses you. Especially Blaine. He wanted so badly to stay over night with the rest of us, but he couldn't. He really loves you kid. Kurt. I really don't want to lose you. I've already lost Elizabeth, and I don't know what I'm gonna do if you leave me too." Burt said, his voice cracking a few times.

Finn felt like he was invading on something very personal, so he decided to just turn over, and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carole was the first person to wake up in Kurt's hospital room. The sun wasn't even up yet, but she was used to waking up this early. She sat up, and glanced around the room. The first thing she saw was Kurt's peaceful form, still asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She was instantly reminded of the previous night's happenings.<p>

She stretched out her legs, and stood up slowly. Burt was asleep in the chair across from her, and Finn was curled up in a ball in the corner. It was just like Finn not to wake her up to find him a place to sleep. She decided to wake him up first, and give Burt a few extra moments of sleep.

She crossed the room as silently as possible, and nudged Finn's shoulder gently.

"Finn, it's time to wake up." Carole said gently, smiling as Finn rolled over like a five year old, mumbling something that sounded like 'Five more minutes.'.

"Finn." She rolled her eyes, and shook him slightly. "Wake up. We need to be awake when Blaine gets here or they won't let him in."

Finn shot up, and rubbed his eyes. "Kay. I'm up." He said, pulling the blankets off of himself gently.

Carole chuckled lightly, as Finn stood up and stretched out. She walked over to where Burt was sleeping, debating on whether to wake him up just yet, or whether to let him sleep for a little while more. She decided on the latter, opting to go with Finn to get something to eat from the hospital's cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital seemed to take longer then usual. Whether it was nerves from his dream still picking at his brain, or the small silver velvet box burning a hole in his pocket, Blaine couldn't tell. As they stopped at another red light, Blaine rolled his eyes in annoyance. He just wanted to get to the hospital and make sure that Kurt was still alive.<p>

"Blaine, are you feeling OK?" Wes asked, seeming to sense Blaine's tension.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "Maybe." He sighed heavily. "I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Wes usually wasn't one to pry, but this seemed important.

"I had a horrible nightmare last night. I mean horrible. And in it Kurt died." Blaine drew in a shaky breath, blinking away the tears forming in his eyes. "So, I guess I just really need to see that he's still alive."

"There's more isn't there."

Blaine turned to look at his friend, who had his eyes firmly glued to the road. He would've expected this kind of thing from David, or Thad, but not Wes.

"Yeah." Blaine found himself admitting. He felt he could trust Wes with this kind of thing. "I-I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Wes choked a little, and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "What? You're only seventeen, and he's eighteen. Is that even legal?"

"Not right now!" Blaine said. "Eventually." Wes visibly relaxed. "I'm going to ask Burt for permission today, and I'm really scared of his response."

"Blaine." Wes rolled his eyes. "Burt loves you. Of course he's going to give you permission."

"Yeah. But Kurt is his only son, and as you pointed our earlier, we're both so young, and look at me, already carrying around smallish velvet boxes, and I have no idea whether Kurt wants this or not-"

"No." Wes interrupted. "You spent too long wondering whether or not Kurt liked you, and look what happened. When you guys are together, you're each others center of gravity. You both place yourselves around each other, and make sure you never stray. Last Warblers meeting you two never let go of each hands. I'm not gonna let you talk yourself out of this."

Wes never interrupted people. Ever.

Blaine nodded slightly, a bit shocked by his friend's sudden change in behavior. Surprisingly enough, he felt better. Most of his doubts had been blown away with that short little out-burst.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry." Wes was quick to apologize. "I don't know what got into me. I guess I've just watched you two for long enough to be tired of all this doubt that you seem to pull out of nowhere."

"No. You're right. I'm being stupid." Blaine said, smiling a little. "And Wes?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face him for a fraction of a second, before turning back to the road.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN No cliff-hanger! :D Not really any agnst either. I love Wes and Blaine as friends. I don't know why, but they just seem like they should be good friends. Eh. **

**Replies: **

**tortorm: Yeah, I know. Thank you! XXXX**

**Demon Enma: Don't worry, there will be fluff soon! I promise. (: Xoxoxoxo**

**SK1998: Of course I wouldn't do something like that! What kind of person would? (; Xoxoxo**

**Sweetie813: You did! :D Haha, you should be able to figure that out now! ;D Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks. (: **

**There was always the nile: Yeah, I know, my computer went crazy, and uploaded it three times. XD Of course I care whether you're =( or =) outside of my story! PM me if you ever wanna talk! You should be very proud of me. I didn't cliff-hanger today. (; **

**uriah cullen: Of course I will give Klaine some cookies c: Xoxoxoxooo**

**R5Fanatic: Bad girl! Don't read in class! (; *gives another cookie* That one is for making me laugh, cause I like to laugh! :DDD Xoxoxoxoxox**

**mpharkness19: That he is. (: XXX**

**VHB:I am! :DD I was trying for emotional, but still kinda fluffy, and well, that happened. (: *facepalm* Love ya too! :D :hearts: **


	16. Love, Rage, and the InBetween

**A/N Guys. Hello. I felt like uploading this early because I can. (: Yeah, this chapter is long. 2608 words to be kind of exact! :D If you get confused, don't worry, I got slightly confused writing it. In the exact words of Violethillbeautiful: 'I went supernatural on you'. Well, kind of. (; **

**Strong language around the middle guys. When Tommy starts talking. Don't like, don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. (I know. It's a shame. (; ) **

**The wedding rings are here: http: /weddingringcentre .net /wp-content/ uploads/2010/10 /gold – wedding-rings004 .jpg (I hope. (: If it doesn't work, tell me in a review, or PM me. (: ) **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt?" <em>

"_Yes?" _

"_Wake up." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why not?" _

"_I don't know. Maybe God wants to teach us a lesson for being gay." _

"_Kurt. Don't say that." _

"_Why not? It's the truth."_

"_Wake up, and I'll prove to you it's not." _

"_I would if I could." _

"_Why can't you?" _

"_Blaine. Are we going to go through this again?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I don't know." _

"_OK." _

"_OK." _

"_I love you." _

"_I know. I love you too." _

"_Please wake up?" _

* * *

><p>"<em>They've been going on like this for an hour. I don't know if bringing him here was a good idea." <em>

"_Mark! It's good. He thinks this is just a dream anyways. It's good for them to see each other. Besides, Kurt will wake up soon, and then they'll be together in real life." _

"_OK. I guess I'm OK with it, but I can't help feeling we're breaking some kind of rule."_

"_It's the in-between, there aren't any rules about mortals in the in-between. There are only rules about the actual." _

"_Whatever you say Lizzy." _

"_Don't call me that!" _

"_Lizzy."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, could you stop that. It's getting annoying."<em>

"_Sorry love. I've missed you so much." _

"_I know. I've missed you too." _

"_Then why don't you-" _

"_I swear to God Blaine Anderson, if you ask me to wake up one more time, I will kill you." _

"_OK. OK. Sorry!" _

"_It's fine." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

"_**Blaine?" **_

"_Uh-oh. I have to go I think." _

"_OK. I love you." _

"_I love you more." _

"_Liar."_

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked sleepily, and opened his eyes. It was dark in the room, but not dark enough so that he couldn't see anything. He still had one of his hands wrapped around Kurt's, and the other clutching the small box in the pocket of Kurt's hoodie.<p>

He raised his eyes, to see Burt standing beside him, looking at him with an expression of concern.

"You OK kid?" He asked.

"Huh?" Blaine asked stupidly. He was still half asleep, and wasn't really taking in what was going on around him.

"Well, you were talkin' up a storm in your sleep, and I couldn't understand what you were sayin', but you seemed confused or somthin'."

"Oh. I'm fine." Blaine was starting to wake up now. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked at Kurt. Images from his earlier dream suddenly consuming him. The beautiful woman who had said her name was Elizabeth, the way she'd taken him to Kurt, then walked off with an equally beautiful man, him and Kurt, sitting together at the Lima Bean, talking about him waking up, and arguing over who loved who more. It had all seemed so real. Even the other people in the shop seemed to actually be there, even though Blaine would've preferred the whole shop to themselves. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I tend to talk in my sleep a lot."

"S'okay. Kurt used to talk in his sleep. Ever since he met you though, he stopped. It was like magic, or a miracle." He was speaking lighter then usual, and his eyes seemed to have less of their usual sparkle.

"Oh. Burt I-"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a sudden loud crash from outside the room. Burt and Blaine jumped to their feet, and nearly ran outside.

The sight in the hallway was just about the last thing they expected to see.

Tommy was being held back by Puck, Finn, and Mike. He was fighting with everything he had against them, and they were starting to loose their grip on him. He looked pissed. His leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and real army combat boots, made him look extremely menacing, and it was frightening to Blaine.

On the other side of the room, Thad was being held back by Nick, Jeff, and Wes, who were also starting to loose their grip on him. Thad looked equally pissed, but not as threatening in his Dalton uniform.

"Say it to my face bitch!" Tommy screamed, tugging harshly on his arm.

"Come over here and make me!" Thad yelled back, fighting against Wes, who had his arms behind his back.

Tommy absolutely lost it. He pulled his arms free from Puck, and Finn, and he kicked Mike in the shin, making him let go of his waist.

He crossed the room in three strides, and grabbed the collar of Thad's Dalton uniform. He pushed him into the wall with so much force it actually shook. Blaine flinched as Thad's head hit the wall with a small thud.

He raised him so that they were face-to-face."Listen here you dick ass prep school boy." Tommy said, pushing him harder into the wall. "I lived in an army base for six years, and know how to use a gun. Plus, you are a fucking toothpick compared to me. I've been in many fights, been shot, and, I know more attack and defense tactics then you'll ever see in real life. I've taken down guys my size, and bigger. OK? I could break you half in about two seconds. You don't want me to make you do anything, because if I do, it will _hurt. Understand_?" He pushed him back again.

"Bro." Puck said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy turned around to look at him, while keeping Thad held against the wall. "Keep your nose out of business that isn't yours Noah. Turn the fuck around, and walk away."

Nobody told Puck what to do. "Watch your mou-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Tommy's fist hit the side of his face, _hard, _with a sickening crack. Puck howled in pain, and feel to the floor, clutching his jaw.

"Or not." Tommy shrugged and turned back to Thad. "I asked you a question."

Thad looked terrified – and with good reason. Tommy was extremely scary when he was mad. Not to mention the fact that Tommy was about two time larger then him, and easily three times as muscled. He nodded, his eyes wide in fear.

"Good." Tommy said, dropping him to the floor. He stepped over his legs easily, and walked through the door, without another word.

The hospital police officers were over where Thad was slumped against the wall in an instant. Finn and Mike, on the other hand went to check on Puck.

All the girls that had shown up today – Tina, Rachel, and Quinn – were huddled in the corner, talking in hushed voices. The other occupants of the room, were staring at the group curiously.

The Warblers had made their own group on the other side of the room. It was Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff. Everyone in the room seemed equally shaken.

Burt and Blaine still stood in the doorway to Kurt's room, staring at the place where Tommy had once stood. They shared a quick glance, before turning back to the room.

One of the chairs closest to the doors was tipped over, and there was a small dent in the wall where Thad's head had hit it. A few papers lay scattered on the ground, but nobody was really paying attention to them. A few pieces of tile were broken up from the floor, and Blaine assumed it was from the force of a chair being slammed onto the floor. It also had to have the source of the loud crash they'd heard earlier.

As he walked over to talk to Thad, he could tell it was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>Tommy sighed loudly, as he opened the door to his mother's house. He really hadn't expected today to be hectic, and full of his stupidity, but as it had turned out, that's exactly what the day had been like.<p>

First with him waking up late, and driving like a mad-man to the hospital, then Blaine almost having a panic-attack when they wouldn't let him see Kurt, and now this. He should have just left it. He should have just gritted his teeth and ignored him, but how could he? He remembered it very clearly.

"_Look, I have nothing against gay people, but do they have to be so gay?" _

The rest of the Warblers had seemed shocked too. It was totally unlike Thad to say anything like that to anyone. But of course, Tommy didn't know that.

He climbed the stairs slowly, his boots clomping the whole way. As he opened the door to his room, he could feel himself already starting to get tired. He walked inside, and quickly took his boots and jacket off. He collapsed onto the bed with a loud huff, and turned over onto his side.

His anger problems usually never got the best of him, and he was almost always able to stop himself before he went into, 'rage-mode', as his girlfriend had dubbed it. _Great. _He thought. _Now he's going to sue me, and I'm going to go to jail, and my mom is going to bail me out because she can't stand the thought of her baby being in jail. I've just screwed everything up. Plus Kurt is in the hospital. Burt doesn't need this kind of stress, and neither does Blaine. _He groaned loudly, and flopped back onto his back. It was gonna be a long week.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look at his face Chya. That has to hurt something fierce."<em>

"_Relax Jules. He totally deserved that one anyways. He needs to know that he is not the only bad-ass in Ohio." _

"_OK. I guess he did deserve it, but I mean, why did Thad have to get so much rage?" _

"_Well, I consider what he said to be homophobic slur, and Tommy said most of that so, yeah, not all me." _

"_Well, he was acting under your guidance."_

"_But he doesn't know that." _

"_But he should." _

"_Leave it Jules."_

"_Whatever Chya. I'm gonna go find Elizabeth and tell her to wake up her boy." _

"_Right now?"_

"_Why not."_

* * *

><p>"So you don't want to press charges?" The police officer asked slowly, looking at Thad incredulously.<p>

"No." Thad said. "It was my fault. I set him off."

"OK. I guess we're done here."

The rest of the officers finished there conversations with multiple people on the hospital staff, and started to leave.

Everything was even more chaotic now. The police had gotten called somewhere in the middle of the fight, and they'd shown up right after Tommy left. Immediately, everyone started yelling at the same time, trying – and mostly failing – to tell them what happened. The doctor on duty for that day had over exaggerated everything, and tried to act like Tommy had killed someone. Blaine, of course, had promptly stepped in, and told the actual story, with the occasional missing detail from Quinn, or Wes.

Finally, when the story was all put together, the police questioned everyone, including by-standers. Puck didn't press charges, fearing it would ruin his 'bad-assness', and Thad, seeing he did something wrong, didn't either. While this was all going on, Quinn had taken a moment to speak with Blaine privately.

"Blaine." She asked, after pulling him away from everyone else. "Are you OK? You've been really jumpy lately, and you seem scared."

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Maybe, a little, or not." Blaine said in a rush, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Blaine." Quinn crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'mgoingtopurposetoKurt."

It came out so fast it sounded like one word. Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together, "What?"

"I said, I'm going to purpose to Kurt." He looked away, slightly fearing her reaction.

"What!" She screeched. "Bl-"

Blaine clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Sh! Do you want everyone to hear?" He asked, taking his hand off of her mouth.

She pouted for a second, before shaking her head. She uncrossed her arms, and her expression softened. Blaine was obviously nervous about this.

"Blaine. Are you sure? You're both so young, and I wonder what Burt will think."

"What? Why does everyone think I'm going to purpose right now? Gosh, I mean come one, I'm not that stupid. Eventually I'm going to purpose, but I want to tell him that when he wakes up. Oh, and give him this." He reached into the pocket of the hoodie, and pulled out the box.

Quinn gasped, and reached out to touch the box. "Can I see it?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded slightly, and opened the box. Inside sat two gold rings, set perfectly together. Each one had one half of a heart. One side had a small flower on the corner of the heart. The heart halves themselves were sliver bands, with diamonds along the edges. Above the halves there was a small row of diamonds.

"Wow." Quinn breathed, reaching out to trace the lines of the heart. "How did afford these."

"Well, I was saving up for a guitar, but I had way more money then I needed for a guitar. So, the day before Kurt went into a coma. I went and bought these. I was going to give them to him a few days ago, but obviously, this happened." Blaine said, sadness evident in his voice.

"They're beautiful." She took her hand away quickly. "He's gonna love it."

"If he ever gets it." Blaine smiled bitterly, and closed the box with a loud snap.

Quinn smiled sadly, and put her hand on his shoulder gently. He leaned into the slight touch for a moment, before turning, and walking back toward everyone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt. Darling. It's time to wake up."<em>

"_Really? I can now?" _

"_Yes. And you'd better hurry up."_

"_Why's that?" _

"_Blaine's starting to worry."_

"_Oh, dear. Well then I guess I should go." _

"_Goodbye." _

"_Wait, who are you?" _

"_A friend you never knew you had."_

* * *

><p>Mercedes and David had managed to get into a very heated discussion, which was making most of the people around laugh at how ridiculous it was.<p>

"How could you think that fashion is more important then education?"

"Well, unlike you, I don't like bein' shoved into clothes that make me look the same as everyone else."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and went to go into Kurt's room, but the door was shut.

He turned to Burt, and pointed at the door. Burt shrugged, and got up. He opened the door, and was met by the shrill screech of the same note coming from what was obviously the heart monitor. Pure terror filled Blaine as he realized that the sound wasn't changing, and he knew what that meant.

* * *

><p>Tommy debated for what must have been an hour on whether or not to go back to the hospital. He was in the middle of getting changed when his phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but he had a feeling he knew who it was.<p>

"Hello?" He answered, trying to keep his voice low.

"It's Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN The cliff-hangers are back! Dang it. You guys still love me right? Cookies for who ever can find the relationship between 'Lizzy', Jules, Chya, and Mark, to Kurt, Puck, Tommy, and Blaine. Chya is a guy. Btw. **

**Replies: **

**SK1998: Of course I credited you! :D Love you too! Wouldn't it tho? (; Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! X **

**VHB: That I do, and she's pretty damn amazing! (; I KNOW! :DDDDD *lessthen3***

**mylissa777: He will be now! (; Xoxoxoxoxox**

**ThatsSoUnicorn: Thank you! XXX**

**MeMyselfAndI100: Thank you so much! :D I'm really not sure how Burt should react, I'm debating on letting you guys answer that one or just asking VHB... (; I hope you like this chapter! Xoxoxox**

**There was always the nile: There are no words for how much I loved that review. I wrote it on a piece of paper and hung it on my wall (like a boss (; ) Xoxoxoxox**

**uriah cullen: You and There was always the nile will be the death of me xD Xoxoxoxoxox**

**Demon Enma: It will come soon! I promise. XxxxxxxxOOOOOooooo**

**tortorm: OMG. Don't explode. Then you couldn't keep writing Bleeding Love, which I love BTW. (: And you couldn't leave amazing reviews! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**R5Fanatic: *Gives lifetime supply of cookie* :D It's not that good! You guys are too nice to me. (; **

**.x: HI! *manic waving back* Since you are such an amazing reviewer, there are five things you said that I must respond to! 1) Thank you! :D 2) I love you already! :D 3) ajsdfh;aljd THANK YOU. 4) Really? I don't really like that part of my writing. Hm... 5) Feel free to leave random rambly review all you want! I enjoy reading them, and replying! :D XXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO**

**mrtz: Soon enough update? ;D Thanks for reviewing! XXX**

**xbabypenguinx: Thank you so much! Well, I hope you like twists and turns. Cause this chapter has many of them... Xoxo**

**Pottergirl1: The original idea came from Violethillbeautiful, so you have her to thank for that! But the hospital, and Tommy etc. Came from me. Awww, I feel bad now! ): So, Imma give you a cookie! *takes cookie from R5fanatic, and gives* :D Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**mpharkness19: I'm sorry. Did I update soon enough tho? XXX **

**You guys are way too nice to me! Love all of you! XX**

**-Jordan **


	17. Tyler Freaking Hennings

**A/N Guys. I have some bad news for you. I'm in the hospital. Yeah, I died from all the reviews you guys left me (; (How many of you went OH NO! When you saw in the hospital?) But seriously guys. I am unfortunately in the hospital, so updates might become a lot less frequent. I've been sick for a while now. ): OK. I'm done ruining everybody's mood with my personal problems! **

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for. We find out who Tyler is! (; **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed into the room, his heart hammering. Kurt was lying completely still; not even his chest was moving. The heart monitor continued to cry out that one continuous shrill note, as if it was a dying bird. Blaine had the sudden urge to crush it to pieces with his bare hands, but he refrained. Instead running over to Kurt's bed, and kneeling next to him.<p>

He felt the tear running down his face, hot and heavy. His chest hurt. More then hurt; ached. It was like someone had taken a hammer, and beat him in the chest with it until he couldn't breath. He heard a sob from somewhere behind him, but it barely registered in his grievous state. He took Kurt's hand in his, and kissed the knuckles lightly.

"I love you." He whispered against the skin. "Forever."

He felt cold, empty, and numb. His body didn't want to do anything. Not even live. Because It wouldn't be living if Kurt wasn't there with him anymore.

Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping again. The rhythm was steady, and strong. Blaine looked up, just in time to see Kurt's eyes flutter open, and him look around curiously.

It was too bright. Kurt blinked furiously. He looked at the ceiling, momentarily completely forgetting where he was. Suddenly everything came rushing back. Driving back from Tyler's house, his car breaking down, walking, Blaine finding him. Blacking out. _Oh. _

Kurt sat up suddenly, only to immediately crash back down onto the bad with a loud thud. His head heart with a ferocity that he hadn't thought possible until that moment, and his arms heart too. He was very suddenly aware of a pressure on his right hand. He turned his head away from the ceiling, and actually took in the room.

It was just like any other hospital room. The walls were painted a blinding white color, and there was loud annoying medical machines all over the room. The blankets that he seemed to be buried under were a dull greenish blue color. He turned to face where the person who had his hand was sitting, and was met by the hazel he wanted to see so badly.

Blaine was sitting there, tears streaming down his face, looking at him like he was the only thing in the world. His hair was totally ungelled, and he had large obvious bags under his eyes. Kurt felt overwhelming relief pour over him, making him calm down a bit.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed.

Kurt breathed in deeply. His voice was still just as perfect as it was before. Suddenly, he was left wondering how long he'd slept for. He looked away from Blaine, and to where someone else was standing in the room.

It was his dad. He was crying too, and Kurt was starting to wonder what was wrong with everyone. He opened his mouth to ask, but suddenly, a doctor and nurse rushed into the room, and ordered both Burt and Blaine from the room.

Tyler Hennings got out of his car slowly. He sighed as his boots hit the gravel of the parking lot. He'd heard rumors through the ever-talking cast that this was the hospital Kurt was staying at. He stuffed his hands inside of his pockets. It was cold outside, and he didn't think to bring gloves. Zach had practically shoved him out of the theater when he heard that Kurt could possibly be here. Tyler hadn't objected, wanting a chance to see Kurt for himself, and find out exactly what happened.

He breathed in another sigh as the hospital doors slid open with a small mechanical hiss, only this one was one of relief. It was substantially warmer inside the hospital. He took his hands out of his pockets, as he walked down a long hallway.

He really had absolutely no idea where he was going, but he was determined to get there. As he walked further down the hall, he was starting to see a few people here and there, and he got the feeling he was going the right way.

Suddenly, he was in a large room. There were people pretty much stacked on top of each other. A tall boy, with a vest on was talking to a shorter, curly haired boy in the corner closest to the next hallway. A group of girls were sitting together, and talking in hushed voice. An older man, with grayish hair was talking to a lady who looked just like a domestic mother. A group of boys in blazers sat together, across from the girls.

He felt very awkward, and out of place. One of the people seemed to notice him, a boy with blond hair, and a blazer. He tapped the boy next to him, who turned to look also. Soon everyone in the room was looking at him. He was used to being gazed upon by so many eyes, but somehow this was even scarier then being up on stage. Maybe it was the lack of other people standing behind him; or the lack of fancy glittery costumes.

He walked past the group of girls, and over to an information desk.

"Um. Hi." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm looking for Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p><em>"Who the hell?"<em>

_"Who's that?"_

_"Lizzy?"_

_"She's not here."_

_"Where is she?"_

_"How am I supposed to know Chya?"_

_"Oh, shut it Jules."_

_"Sh! I wanna see this."_

_"Drama queen."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly the people behind him explode into whispers. He turned to face them, not really expecting them all to know who that was. <em>So, he's popular. <em>He couldn't help but think. They all looked genuinely shocked that Kurt could know somebody other then the people in this room. It almost made Tyler want to laugh. _If only they knew. _

He turned back to the lady at the desk. "I'm assuming that means he's here?" He asked, unable to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Yes. He's in the room right across the hallway there, but I'm afraid I can't let you see him until I know how you know him."

Tyler sighed, and pulled the piece of paper that Zach had wrote for him. It pretty much explained who he was, why he was there, and what would happen if Tyler didn't get to see Kurt immediately. Tyler had never really been much of a talker.

Her eyes widened as she undoubtedly read who it was signed by. "I see." She said curtly. "You do know forgery is illegal right?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tyler let out a rather loud laugh, and pulled out his phone. "I'm well aware thank-you." He said politely, scrolling through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for. He pressed send, and held it up to his ear.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Zachery Milo's office, how may I help you."

"Beth. It's Ty. Could you get Zach for me?" He asked, watching as the lady behind the desk rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing Ty. Gimme a sec."

He could practically here the smirk in her voice. He handed the phone over to the lady behind the counter, who took it, her eyebrow still raised slightly.

"Hello." She said, her voice sounding official. "I'm calling on behalf of a boy here by the name of Tyler. He requests to see Kurt Hummel, immediately. I'm unconvinced that he was actually sent by the actual Zachery Milo."

Unfortunately, the people behind them knew exactly who Zachery Milo was. Everyone exploded into loud talking, almost ganging up on him. He raised his hands in protest, and before anyone could say anything, the lady began talking again.

"OK." A pause. "Sure thing mister Milo." She hung up the phone, and gave it back to Tyler.

"Fine. You can see him, but the doctor is not going to be happy about this." She stood up, and walked towards Kurt's door.

Everyone in the room's jaw dropped straight to the floor. The curly haired boy looked incredulous. He shut his mouth, and glared at him. He smiled apologetically, and put his hands back in his pockets.

The nurse walked into the room briskly. There was a wall right before you got to the actual room, so Tommy stayed there, not wanting to get in the way of the doctors.

The nurse whispered something to the doctor urgently. He shook his head, and started to walk away, but she took out the note, and he scanned it. His eyes widened as he saw who it was signed by. He looked at the nurse, and over to Tyler; who waved shyly.

He said something, and waved his hand dismissively, but she whispered something else to him. He seemed to sigh in defeat.

"Everyone." He called. The room stilled instantly, as if they were all trained to stop at any moment. "Out."

They all rushed out immediately, and the nurse and doctor quickly followed, but not before shooting him one more suspicious glance. He just smiled at them like he was normal, and then turned back to the room.

He stepped forward, and was met by the confused gaze of his 'glitter love'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN CLIFF-HANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLE D CLIFF-HANGER!(; That should really be my theme song. Guys. I Kissed A Girl. I can't even breath anymore. **

**Replies: **

**R5Fanatic: No. I'm horrible at baking xD My dad on the other hand, is amazing. (; *gives brownies* PS. Don't eat them in class! (; Xoxoxoxx**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! (: X**

**mylissa777: Quick enough? (: XXX**

**SK: But you'll like the next chapter better. (; Xoxox**

**tortorm: Aw! Thank you hunni! It's quite simple actually, just leave off at the most dramatic part. (: XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Demon Enma: Don't worry. It only appears a few more times. I'm thinking of writing a follow up story about it, with more then dialouge. (; Xoxoxoxoxox**

**gleefan284: Right about...now. ((: X**

**mpharkness19: I will try and keep up with my update scheduel, but it may be sort of hard now. (read the top A/N)**

**VHB: Maybe... (; 'spits water' WIN. Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**There was always the nile: I'm looking for specifics. (; I'll give you a hint. Non of them are over 35. Hunni, you're gonna make me cry. )': Thank you. Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**uriah cullen: Well, here's your happy B-day chapter! I'm sorry for 'cliff-hangering' My bad. (; Xoxoxoxox**

**MeMyselfAndI100: My friend did that to me once. Not to go into detail, but my face was bruised for weeks after words...Anyways I think I PM'd you an explanation? Tell me if I didn't. (: I LOVE long reviews. I really do. (: XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pottergirl1: I think that opinion might change in a little bit! ;D Just remembered what I PM'd you! I don't think there's any strong language in this chapter tho. So you're safe! :D **


	18. Making Friends

**A/N Hello guys! Sorry it took me longer then usual to upload. This chapter was kind of hard to write around the middle, you'll see why. (well, some of you will) Plus my Beta kind of disappeared on me...So a special thanks to Pottergirl1 and my big brother Lou, for prof-reading this chapter for me! Love you two! **

**I really hope this chapter clears up all of the questions you guys asked, or things you were confused on. Zachery Milo, is indeed a fictional character. He is famous in Ohio, because it fits perfectly into the ending chapter. **

**Enjoy (: **

* * *

><p>Kurt was confused. Two seconds ago, he had been looking at his boyfriend, and fathers' crying faces, and now doctors and nurses were whizzing around him with no end. One nurse was standing by him, sticking a needle in his arm, and another was checking the various machines surrounding him. He was too weak to try and protest anything, so he just let them do what they were doing. After what had to have been at least thirty minutes, a nurse walked in, and whispered something to the doctor. He tried to wave her away, but she whispered something else, and he sighed slightly.<p>

"Everyone!" He suddenly called. Everyone stopped instantly. "Out!"

Kurt's eyebrows scrunched, as he tried to figure out what was happening. He hadn't even gotten to what could have possibly happened elsewhere in the hospital, when he heard to unmistakable click of Marc Jacobson boots. He looked up, knowing who it had to be, but not really believing that he would be here.

He was. Tyler walked into the room, as if he owned the place. He had to have told the staff about Zach, or else how could he have gotten into the room? His confused look instantly changed to one of happiness, as Tyler crossed the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kurt!" He said, his smile still in place. He walked over to the bed, and looked Kurt over critically. Kurt suddenly felt self conscious. "You look horrible!"

Tyler immediately clamped his hand over his mouth, and went to say something, but Kurt was laughing good-naturedly. His voice was raspy, but still pretty much the same as always.

"I must. I don't even know how long I've been out for. I literally just woke up, a few minutes ago." Kurt said, trailing off at the end ever-so slightly.

"I can come back later, if there's someone you'd rather see." Tyler replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Blaine is out there, and-"

"Say no more. I just came to make sure you were OK. Zach was worried." He laughed a bit, wondering what Zach would say when he came back. "We can't have a lead in the hospital for too long!" He was of course joking. Zach cared about Kurt like he was a member of the family.

"Ha-ha. Why didn't he just come here himself then?" Kurt laughed. He knew the answer to that question.

Zachery Milo was a famous play-writer and director in the Lima, Ohio area. Anyone who cared about singing or acting knew who he was. So, basically, everyone in the waiting room would pass out if he walked through the door.

"I think your friends might have a heart attack if he did. I mean really, the nurse said his name, and they practically mobbed me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. "So, how's Crissy? I hope she can make it to the last few rehearsals we have. Hell, I hope I can make it to them."

"She says she can make it. I really hope so...I mean, we can't have Sweeny Todd without Mrs. Lovett."

"True." Kurt sighed, thinking of his current condition, and wondering if he would really be ready for opening night. "You can't do it without Sweeny either." He stated bluntly.

Tyler simply laughed, and rested his hand on Kurt's. "You'll do fine."

Kurt wasn't really so sure. Next week was opening night, and he was in a hospital, waking up from an unknown time of sleep. It was his first performance outside of school, and to say he was freaking out was an understatement. It was a Zachery Milo performance, which made everyone's expectations higher.

"I should go, Zachery will want to talk to me, and you want to see your boyfriend, who was obviously distraught." Tyler said, squeezing Kurt's hand slightly, and standing up.

"Tell Zach I'll be ready by opening night, and to have about twenty tickets saved." Kurt said confidently.

"I knew there was a reason Zach liked you." Tyler said, winking at him, then turning and walking from the room, his boots clicking with each step.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned to see Tyler walk from the room, smiling like a kid on Christmas. He pulled out his phone, and started texting someone. He walked over to the desk, and immediately engaged the nurse there in a small conversation.<p>

Blaine wanted to do a number of things right then. Mostly he wanted to smack this Tyler guy in the face for waltzing in, making a phone call, and getting to talk to his boyfriend before him. Also, he wanted to introduce himself, and maybe find out who this guy actually was. The first option was starting to win over, as Tyler approached the group.

"Which one of you is Blaine?" He asked, looking around. Everyone was eying him with displeasure, but he didn't much care.

Blaine stepped forward, and stood in front of him. He was a few inches taller then him, and lot more handsome. He could have been a movie star based on his looks alone. He had short blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"That's me." Blaine said, standing at his full height.

"Aha, so you're Kurt's boyfriend?" Blaine nodded, and Tyler stuck his hand out. "Nice to met you, hobbit."

Blaine bit his tongue, and took his out stretched hand, he went to pull away but Tyler pulled him a bit closer, and whispered, "Your boyfriend must be great in bed if he's got you this whipped."

He pushed him away, winking, and started to walk away, answering his phone.

Blaine clenched his fists so hard that he was sure he was drawing blood from the palm of his hands. _Calm down, calm down, calm down. _He mentally chanted. Eventually, he unclenched his fists, and sat back down. He noticed that no doctors had gone back in to see Kurt yet. He wanted desperately to go and see Kurt himself, as did all of the people in this room. He, of course, would let Burt, Carole, and Finn go before himself, out of respect for the people closer to Kurt.

Blaine walked over to the desk, the nurse, Sarah, was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Can we go in and see him now?" Blaine asked bluntly, not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Sarah looked up, her lips pressed together. Her dislike for Blaine had been obvious since he had first come to the hospital. He had refused to leave when she had asked him to, and it had taken Wes, David, and Burt to convince him that Kurt was most likely not going to die while he was gone. It was also obvious she was homophobic, which only got on Blaine's nerves even more.

"Yes." She said flatly, then going back to whatever she was doing. "But only one at a time."

He didn't even bother saying thank-you. He just walked over to where Carole and Burt were sitting.

"You can go and see him now." He said, putting his hand gently on Carole's shoulder. She smiled, and looked at Burt, who nodded, and stood up. "Only one at a time though." The regret was obvious in his voice.

Carole smiled comfortingly, as Burt walked over to the room.

Blaine sat heavily in the chair next to Carole, and she placed her hand over his comfortingly. He smiled at gratefully, and for the first time since Kurt woke up, he let sleep carry him away.

* * *

><p>Tommy was only five minutes from the hospital, and he was practically shaking. Kurt had woken up, and he hadn't been there, because he had let his anger get the best of him. His grip on the steering wheel tightened ever so slightly, as he thought of the small boy in the blazer. He pulled into the parking lot, and closed his eyes.<p>

After he had calmed down some, he took the keys out of the ignition, and hoped out of the car. His boots crunched ominously on the gravel, and his breath came out in small puffs that looked like smoke. His gloved finger clenched slightly, as a strong and cold gust of wind blew past.

He was lucky to be able to come back. Quinn had called him, and told him that Thad hadn't pressed charges, and that he could come back to the hospital to see Kurt if he wanted to. Of course he had said yes, but he had to tell his mom what happened, and she wasn't home until that morning, so it was only now that he was able to leave, and come to the hospital.

The doors slid open with a small hiss, and Tommy entered. He walked down the slightly familiar hallway, and into the large area where everyone was sitting. Everyone glanced up at him, and he just kept walking. There were no empty chairs, so he sat on the floor next to Blaine's chair. Blaine was fast asleep, and Tommy was far from wanting to disturb him. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and put his hands on the floor. The first thing his father had taught him how to do at the army base was sit properly. When you sit this way, it's easier to jump up, or flatten yourself to the ground at any moment.

He felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and read the text from Angela.

**Hey T. your mom called and told me what happened. I'm still living with Mark if you need me. X – Angie**

He smiled, and replied.

**Thanks Ang. I'm at the hospital right now, so I'll be home maybe tomorrow. See you then X – T. **

He put the phone back in his pocket without waiting for the reply. He looked down at his military grade combat boots, and sighed. They had been his dad's, who had died. They were the only thing that they had found at his tent in the camp. Tommy had insisted on having them, and fortunately, they fit his feet.

The door to Kurt's room opened, and a teary eyed Burt came out, he walked over to Finn, who stood up, and gave him his chair. Finn walked over to Kurt's room and went inside silently. Nobody looked up from what they were doing, save for Tommy. He went back to staring at his boots in silence, and the whole room seemed to suddenly get louder, as a man walked into the room.

Brittany couldn't solve complicated math problems, or spell very well, but she could tell when people were sad or upset, and she didn't like it. So when Tommy walked into the room, and sat on the floor, she could tell the something was wrong. Santana, who was sitting next to her, and holding her hand, was fast asleep. So she took this opportunity, to get up and talk to him.

She crossed the room silently, her Cheerios skirt swishing behind her. Tommy didn't look up from his shoes, so Brittany sat down next to him. He looked over at her, and blinked a few times, as if trying to figure out why she was sitting there.

She smiled broadly, and held out her hand.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm Brittany!"

"Tommy." He said taking her hand a bit hesitantly.

She shook vigorously. Santana had taught her how to say hi to new people, and how to shake their hands. She stopped suddenly, and ran her fingers across the palm of his hand.

"Your hands are so soft!" She practically squealed. "They feel like baby skin!" She thought for a second, and then retracted her hand quickly. "Wait." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You didn't steal them from a baby did you?"

Tommy wasn't sure whether to laugh, or run away. Brittany seemed quite serious about her question so he answered. "No."

"Oh, good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyways. Why are you so sad?"

"Huh?" Tommy looked over at her, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, and she seemed to be trying to work something out in her head.

"You look sad, and you don't ever look up from your boots."

Tommy laughed a bit, "They were my father's."

"They're really big. Like big-foot's shoes!" She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Your father wasn't big foot was he?" Her eyes got big, and Tommy couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"No. He wasn't big-foot. He was just tall, and rather large, but definitely not as hairy."

She laughed, and her hair flew behind her. She was one of those people who can make you feel better simply by being there, and she was adorable.

"Well, that explains why you're not very hairy." She said, reaching out to touch his hair. "Your hair is soft too. You're like a teddy bear!"

Tommy laughed, and for the first time since he had gone home yesterday, he felt happy.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to someone shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked sleepily, and looked around. He was still in the chair he had fallen asleep in earlier. He looked up, and saw Finn looking down at him uncertainly.<p>

"Um, you can go and see him now." Finn said, backing away a bit, and giving Blaine room to uncurl his legs, and stretch them out. Blaine was stiff from sitting in the chair for so long with his legs curled up. He yawned loudly, and stood up. Tommy was sitting on the floor next to his chair, with Brittany asleep in his lap. Tommy was sleeping as well. Blaine smiled at them, and turned back to Finn, who was already taking his chair.

"Thanks." He said.

Finn simply nodded, and turned to Carole who was in the next seat.

Blaine turned back towards Kurt's room. Everything around him seemed to disappear, and the only thing he could see was that door. Right behind was Kurt. Kurt who was now awake; Kurt who had a friend who knew Zachery Milo personally; Kurt who it seemed he knew nothing about anymore. Blaine sighed, and felt the velvet box in his pocket, and instantly felt better.

He walked to the door, and turned the handle slowly. He stepped inside, and closed the door silently behind him. The room seemed slightly larger now, but Blaine couldn't figure out why. He shook his head slightly, and traveled all the way into the room.

Kurt was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, looking bored. He looked up, and his face split into a grin so large that it had to hurt. "Blaine." He cried, obviously wanting to get up and hug the life out of him.

Blaine grinned back, all of his earlier worries disappearing at the sight of Kurt's face. "Hey love." He said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. He grabbed Kurt's hand, and brought it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles lightly. "How do you feel?" He lowered their hands down onto the bed, so that they stayed clasped together tightly.

"A lot better now that you're here." He answered, squeezing his hand slightly.

Blaine finally got a chance to look at Kurt properly.

His hair was devoid of it's usual products, and extremely messy. It was strangely adorable to Blaine. His skin was not as pale as before, but it was paler then normal, and he had large bags under his eyes. His arms was covered in bruises, from where needles had been inserted. He looked a lot more vulnerable then normal, and a lot less happy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, staring at him.

Blaine looked up, making a small humming noise.

"Can you kiss me?" He sounded so shy, and unsure, that Blaine could barely hold a laugh. Instead of answering the question he stood up, leaned over, and connected their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First of all, I know you guys don't like Tyler right now...but he gets like so much better next chapter. He just, doesn't think before he says and does things. (; So, not exactly a cliff-hanger, but yeah. Anyways. It might take a while to upload once again. My homework is starting to pile up on me, and my French is like falling way behind. I really can not believe how much love this story has gotten. Some of the things that you guys say never fail to blow me away. Thank you so much you guys. **

**Replies: **

**Sarahamanda: Thank you! X**

**tortorm: Don't die! ;D I hope this chapter clears that up a bit? Xoxoxoxoxo**

**Sk1998: Thank you so much honey! That means a lot. (: PS. Where are you? Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Gabby (anon): I hope this clears things up? Thank you! XXXX**

**Just a Dumb Human Like You: I hope you understand now? (: X**

**Demon Enma: I'm sorry! I really am trying here. Homework, and my visitors make nighttime the only time I can write in peace, and that's when they give me that shot thingy! I hope this is long enough? The last two chapters are going to be freaking monsterish. Thank you! Xoxoxoxoxox**

**There was always a nile: Have I told you I love you lately? Zach is fictional, made from the depths of my mind. He's actually based off of this guy that I know... but yeah. I have a medical condition, but I'll be OK. I don't want to put the details on here tho. I hope everything makes more sense now. (: *lessthen3***

**bookster1: I hope you get to see them soon! They're amazing! :D Thank-you! Xoxo**

**uriah cullen: I hope you have fun with Glee! :D I'm sorry. I can't help it. My brain has a mind of it's own. (Wait what? xD) Xoxoxoxoxox**

**MeMyselfAndI100: Wow, that's a long review! ;D I already replied to most of it, but I love long reviews, and I love people telling me their opinion. Even it's bad. I have been extremely lucky not to get a particularly hateful review, on anything I've written. Thank you soo much! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Pottergirl1: Sorry for the 'spoiler'! (; I hope this clears up your confusion! Thank-you for reading again! xOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOx**

**R5Fanatic: I thought they were good too c: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. )': I hope this makes you happier! :D xxxxOOOxxxOOO**

**mpharkness19: I hope this explains? If not, next chapter goes into detail. XXX**

**Guys. I seriously can not tell you all how much I love waking up, and reading all of your reviews, and talking to you. It really makes me happy. (when did I get so sappy?) Thank you all for your support, and just being amazing! Even those who don't review, but still read! **

**-Jordan XXX**


	19. Zachery Milo, and Marriage Proposals

**A/N! Heyy guys. Sorry this took a little longer to update. I've been really busy. So, my English teacher will most likely be reading this story at some point in time. So, yeah. I'm looking forward to that. (: This chapter was Beta'd by the lovely miss SK1998 who stayed up just to edit it! She's amazing. (: OK. So, Longest chapter yet, and man, it took forever to write. It's 4,314 words, and eight pages. It totally kicked my a** but it was totally worth it! I hope you guys like it. **

**Guys. 209 reviews. I'm like, dying. Thank you so much for everything. Especially, Violethillbeautiful, Pottergirl1, and SK1998. You guys are awesome. (: **

**Warning, some strong language scattered here and there. If you don't like, PM me, and I'll send you a 'censored' or cleaner version of anything you don't want to read. (: **

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>The moment their lips touched, it was like someone light a fire in Blaine's heart that had been out forever. He instantly felt warm, and safe, and loved. Kurt pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheeks, and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until oxygen became a necessity.<p>

Blaine pulled away, rather reluctantly, his cheek flushed, grinning like an idiot. Kurt was in the same state.

"I've missed you so much." Blaine breathed, still marveling at how beautiful Kurt's eyes were. Not seeing them for three days gave him a new appreciation for their strange color.

"Just kissing me?" Kurt joked, but there was a small amount of fear.

"No. I've missed everything about you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Your smile, your laugh, your hair. The way you look at me, the way you hate that hospital gown." Kurt opened his mouth to ask him how he knew that, but Blaine continued. "How warm you are. Your eyes especially. They're so beautiful. Kissing is just an added bonus that I never want to stop doing."

Kurt smiled genuinely, and brought Blaine's hand to his lips. He repeated Blaine's earlier motions, kissing his knuckles lightly, earning a chuckle from Blaine. "I missed you too."

"Oh really?" Blaine raised one eyebrow slightly.

Kurt laughed, making Blaine's heart flutter slightly.

"Yes. I have." Kurt lowered their hands, but kept them intertwined. "I've missed your smile, and adorably curly hair. The way you look at me like I'm the only thing you've ever wanted. The way you never leave me when I need you. Your voice. And I most definitely missed kissing you." Kurt winked.

Blaine smiled broadly, loving the slight change in Kurt's voice when he began to talk about him. They stared at each other for a long time after that. Just reveling in each others' presence.

Blaine hated to break this comfortable silence, but there were some things he needed to know right now.

"Kurt. Who was that guy?" He asked, looking at Kurt.

Kurt was blown away by all of the emotions Blaine had managed to put into that one simple sentence. Love, hurt, fear, jealousy, protectiveness, curiosity.

Kurt sighed, and pulled his hand away from Blaine's. Blaine frowned at the action, but didn't say anything. _He's going to break up with me. I knew this was too good to be true. _Blaine thought bitterly, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. The box in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"Hey." Kurt said gently, seeing the tears in Blaine's eyes. "Why are you crying love?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt's confused face. He honestly didn't understand how much this would hurt Blaine. He sighed, and blinked a few times.

"I'm about to lose the best thing to ever happen to me." He said, his voice cracking at the end.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt was dead serious.

"Well. You're going to break up with me for that guy who was in here earlier, and I'm going to be left alone. Then you and that guy are going to ride off into the sunset in his Hummer, and go to Zachery Milo house parties, and be in love, and get married. So, you should just break up with me now. It's easier then cheating on me." Blaine flinched slightly.

To Blaine's immense surprise, Kurt started laughing. Blaine like his heart was breaking slowly once again.

"It's nice to know that you think that cheating, and breaking my heart are funny." Blaine spat, standing to leave.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, reaching out and taking his hand. He yanked him back down, so that they're lips clashed together.

Blaine, despite his anger, and hurt, couldn't help but kiss back. He poured all of his love into that kiss, fearing it would be their last. And then, all too soon for Blaine's liking, the kiss was over, and Kurt was lying back down on his bed.

"I was laughing because that statement was just plain ridiculous. I'm not running away with Tyler! I would never cheat on you. I'm honestly a little hurt that you would think something like that." Kurt frowned a bit, but kept going. "You see, a while back, during a Warbler performance, he was there. He was looking for new people to perform in a play." Blaine's jaw dropped slightly. He'd never even noticed. "He was drawn to you at first, but I mean, who wouldn't be? You're charming, and dapper, and always center stage." Blaine could hear the bitter twinge to Kurt's voice at these words, but he ignored it, wanting to hear the rest of Kurt's story. "He was about to talk to you, when I stopped him, and asked who he was. We talked for a while, and he asked me to sing for a second. I started on Don't Cry for me Argentina, and he said I was perfect." Kurt stopped, and took a deep breath. Telling this story was actually taking a lot out of him. "We exchanged phone numbers, and after a few days, he called, and told me when rehearsals were. It was all I could do not to scream in the air, and tell you about it, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Another deep breath. "I've been going to rehearsals for two months now, and I really wanted this to be a surprise for everyone, but now I don't think that's going to happen." He trailed off with a wistful smile. "I would never even think about cheating on you Blaine. I love you."

Blaine was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. All this time, his best friend had been going to rehearsals, and talking to Zachery Milo, and his assistant, and he had been sitting on the sidelines. He breathed out a large sigh of relief. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He looked back to Kurt, who had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Blaine cooed, reaching out to wipe away the stray tear that was running down Kurt's cheek. "I love you too. So much." He kept his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I'm sorry I thought that. I just, I know that I'm not the best boyfriend, and I'm a hopeless romantic, and my life kind of sucks. I'm just, so scared of losing you Kurt." His grip tightened around the box in his pocket. _Come on Blaine. Courage! _He encouraged himself. He opened his mouth to say something else, but someone cleared their throat from behind him.

He turned, to see Sarah behind them, staring intently. "I-uh, hate to interrupt, but we have to move him to new room." She said, blushing.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as Blaine removed his hand from his face, stopping to momentarily trace his lower lip. He put his hand down to his side, and stood up, trying his best not to kiss Kurt senseless. Sarah was obviously uncomfortable, and there was really no reason to make it worse.

Kurt on the other hand, had another thing in mind. He pulled Blaine down to him, and connected their lips, in a less-than-chaste kiss.

Blaine pulled away, breathing a little bit harder than before. Kurt licked his lips and winked at him. Blaine blushed brightly, and squeezed his hand one more time, before turning, and walking out of the room. He never lifted his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt had fallen asleep shortly after they moved him into his new room. It was smaller, with a lot less medical equipment lying around. Also, there was more than one person allowed in the room at a time.<p>

"Blaine honey?" Carole asked, laying her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You should go and eat something. He'll still be here when you get back."

Blaine smiled gratefully at her. He had refused to leave after Kurt had fallen asleep. He didn't really want to leave now, but he knew that if anything happened, Carole would call him immediately. He stood up, kissing Kurt's knuckles lightly, before letting his hand fall back onto the bed with a soft thump. Kurt shifted slightly, murmuring, and then quieted.

Blaine smiled fondly, before walking out into the hallway. Everyone was finding some way to keep themselves occupied. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn, who had all just got here from going home to shower, change, and tell their parents that Kurt woke up, were chatting idly.

Puck, Finn, and Sam were all talking in hushed tones, that made Blaine wonder what they were talking about. Most of the Warblers had gone back to school, leaving Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff there, all playing some sort of card game.

Santana, Tommy, and Brittany were having an animated discussion, lead mostly by Brittany, who was fueled by the roaring laughter of Santana, and Tommy. Burt was walking towards Blaine, looking at him critically.

"You look pretty bad kid. You should eat somethin'." He said.

"I was actually just about to." Blaine replied, looking over his shoulder quickly, before looking back. "You wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing." He looked a little confused, but he walked next to Blaine as he approached the elevator. Kurt had been moved to the third floor recovery unit, so the cafe was two floors down now. He pressed the elevator button, and stood back, waiting for it.

The ride down was filled with an awkward silence, only filled when two loud little boys boarded the elevator also. They were maybe five, or six, and they were extremely loud. They kept screaming at each other, and swinging their fists. Suddenly one of them called to the other as the door dinged open, "Last one there is a fag!" and took off down the hallway, the other close at his heels.

Blaine stiffened, and Burt stared after the boys. A terrible feeling started stir in Blaine's stomach. If this is what young kids are like now, what would they be like when they're older? Burt closed his eyes, and shook his head, glancing at Blaine, then turning back to stare at the elevator doors, which had closed.

The doors opened to the first floor, and they stepped out. Blaine spent the whole time while they were getting the food slowly building courage. He was actually thankful that Sarah had cut him off, because if she hadn't, he would've proposed, without asking Burt first.

"So, Burt." He started, feeling his palms start to sweat as they sat down at a small table in the corner. "I, uh, have to ask you about something."

Burt glanced up at him curiously, and said, "What's up kid?" putting his fork down on the table.

"I want to propose to Kurt." He clamped his hand over his mouth, and stared wide eyed. He had not meant to say that out loud, but it had just come out like that. He really did not like the look that Burt was giving him.

"What?" Burt's voice was firm, and demanding, making Blaine fearful. He suddenly thought of Kurt, and his resolve steeled.

"I want to marry Kurt." He paused for a second. "Not right though. No. Eventually. I really love him, and I can't stand the thought of him leaving me, ever. I just don't want him to slip away, or stop loving me. And if he doesn't feel like I do, I'd rather know, then find out painfully later."

Burt simply nodded his head. "OK. As long as you're sure."

Blaine felt his jaw drop to the floor. He was sure he had heard Burt incorrectly. He had been prepared for death threats, and him saying no, and everything.

"R-really?"

"Well." Burt thought for a second. "It's pretty obvious you're not going to hurt him, and I'm honestly a little more worried about him saying no. I think his friends will give you enough death threats to last a lifetime, and I honestly don't see a problem with it, as long as you're sure. Also, I admire the fact that you asked me first. It shows you care about this."

Blaine simply nodded, unable to form correct words. He began to eat, realizing just how hungry he actually was. He devoured his whole plate of macaroni, and downed his whole water bottle in about a minute. Burt ate his slower, and told Blaine to go back to Kurt, and that he would be up soon. Blaine agreed with simple head nod, and went back up stairs, thinking about what Burt had said to him. He had truly not been expecting it to be that easy. He stepped off of the elevator, and ran straight into Sarah.

"Oh, wow. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said, moving aside to let her walk into the elevator.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, as the elevator doors closed.

Blaine rolled his eyes a bit, but just shrugged to himself, and kept walking. When he walked into the room, everyone was gathered together in the corner of the room, and Tyler was on the other side. Tyler and Tommy were having a very heated discussion.

"Listen here, mister 'I think I'm better then everyone because I have money'. You can't just come the fuck in here, and demand for us to wake Kurt and talk to him. He needs to rest, he's sick, in case you didn't notice." Tommy said, jabbing his finger into Tyler's chest.

"Don't touch me you little freakaziod!" Tyler said, swatting away Tommy's hand with a disgusted expression. "This is a Marc Jacobs, winter collection jacket, and I swear to God, if you mess it up in any way, shape, or form, I will end you, and the colony of squirrels most likely living in that mane you call hair."

"First of all, I could end you before you could even touch me. I lived in a military camp for most of my teenage years. I know defense and offense tactics you couldn't even think about."

"OK. First of all. I know people you couldn't touch. I could have you taken away from me, and sent to anywhere in the world without anyone even batting an eyelid. You, are just an overheated, overworked, military kid, who has gotten his way far too many times. So, do us all a favor, and, sit your unfashionably dressed, angry, depressed ass down, before I am forced to use drastic measures." He pushed Tommy gently by his shoulder.

Tommy was about to lunge forward, when the elevator dinged, and someone stepped out, making everyone turn.

* * *

><p>Zachery Milo stepped out of the elevator, expecting to see a few relatives of Kurt's gathered around, but definitely not his assistant, and current boyfriend, fighting with a tall, handsome, and strangely dressed man, with about twenty other people watching. He walked over to the crowd of people, and pulled Tyler to the side slightly.<p>

He slapped the back of his head, and pinched his arm. "Tyler." He warned.

"Sorry boss." Tyler mumbled, giving Zach a shy smile.

"Wait." A blonde girl said suddenly. "Are you a dolphin too?"

Zachery and Tyler exchanged a confused glance as the blonde started talking again. "'Cause I love Dolphins." She smiled fondly, and moved forward, only to be stopped by an arm around her waist. It was a very pretty Latino girl.

"She means are you gay."The Latino explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, and wrapped her other arm around her waist as well. She raised her eyebrow, as if challenging them to say something.

"Yes." They at the same time, both turning to mock glare at each other, before smiling. The red-head had backed off, and was now standing by an equally tall, and awkward looking boy, who was looking at him as if he could explode at any second.

Zach, and Tyler broke their gazes away from each other, and looked around. The group in the room was just about the most mismatched group Zach had ever seen. And he'd seen a lot of groups in his five years as a play-writer, and director.

There were two Asians near the far corner of the room, and they were holding hands, and staring. In a group off to the left of were Tyler and the tall kid had been yelling, there was a group of girls. A large black girl, who was very fashionably dressed, a short brunette girl, with a short skirt, and hideous sweater, and an extremely pretty girl with blonde hair, with a skirt, and jeans, and a tank-top, with a turtle neck underneath.

Kurt's brother was now talking in hushed tones with a short, and curly haired boy, who Zach could only assume was Kurt's boyfriend, whom he talked nonstop about during rehearsals. Blaine looked Zach over very carefully, and then his eyes widened. Zach smirked, as Finn's eyes went wide as well. He took this as his opportunity to introduce himself.

He crossed the room swiftly, and stopped in front of the curly haired.

He held out his hand, smiled warmly, and said, "Hello. I'm Zachery Milo. Pleased to meet you."

The boy stared at him for a second, before taking the out-stretched hand, and shaking.

"I'm Blaine." He said, pulling his hand away. "Kurt's boyfriend."

"I figured." Zach laughed. "Kurt never stops talking about you in rehearsals." He winked and turned to the awkward boy. "And you are?"

"Finn." The boy said, holding out his hand. "Kurt's step-brother."

"Zach." He shook his hand, and turned to the rest of the group. "So, I'm assuming you guys are the Glee club?"

Everyone shot him a confused glance, and nodded.

"It's sweet that you're all here." He smiled fondly, and he heard Tyler walk up next to him.

"Haylee is wondering what she's supposed to do when Cissy gets there." He said, and Zach could practically here him rolling his eyes.

Zach sighed and said. "Tell her to wait for me to get back, and get Jordan ready, we might need her and Penny eventually."

"You got it boss." Tyler already had his phone out, and was dialing Haylee's number.

After that, Finn introduced him to everyone, including Tommy, who was still glaring at Tyler. ("Don't worry about him. He's nicer then he seems, just very...guarded.")

After a longer amount of time, he was able to go and see Kurt, but only if Blaine could come in too. Zach had of course agreed, not wanting to upset the poor boy. He would want to Tyler if he was in the hospital, like Kurt was. Blaine entered the room first, and stood by Kurt's bed. He was awake, and laughing at something Blaine had said when Zach had finally came into the room.

"Hey Kurt." He said, taking in his sickly looking form. He was obviously recovering, but Zach was starting to wonder whether he could really be ready in the six days left until opening night. His hair was limp, but looked better then he thought it might. He had smallish bags under his eyes, and little bruises on his arms. He was paler than normal, and his eyes had retreated to a dull silver color, that was too beautiful to be called gray.

"Zach." Kurt said, his eyes going wide. "What are you doing here?" His voice was higher than usually, and Zach laughed, walking over to the other side of the bed. Blaine was on the other, his hand firmly clasped in Kurt's.

"Well, I had to make sure that my favorite lead was in good health. I'd hate to have to use your understudy."

Kurt paled even further, and shook his head hard. "I'm OK. I'll be ready by opening night. I promise."

"I know Kurt, I know." Zach said, patting his free hand comfortingly. "Don't strain yourself."

"Is Cissy OK?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"She's coming to the final rehearsal." Zach shook his head a bit, smiling. "But we might have to send in her understudy. You remember Penny right?"

"Kind of, I only met her once." Kurt thought for a moment. "Jordan's girlfriend right?"

"That's correct. I hope for Cissy's sake, that we don't have to use her for opening night."

"Same."

There was an awkward silence after that, only broken by the steady beat of the heart monitor. Blaine leaned over, and whispered something to Kurt, that Zachery couldn't hear. He didn't much mind though. He understood couple secrets and all that jazz.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated loudly, causing everyone to jump, and the heart monitor to spike loudly. He hastily took it out of his pocket, as Blaine calmed Kurt down.

**Haylee, Jordan, and Penny are sorting things out right now, but it'd be a lot easier if you were here. Any chance you're leaving soon? -Tyler **

He smirked and replied.

**Just about to leave. I'll be there soon. Make sure Jordan stays there, I have to talk to her. Love you. -Zach **

He put his phone back in his pocket, and turned to Kurt. "I have to go. Apparently, Jordan, Penny, Haylee, and Cissy, are all in the same room together, and I can only imagine what that must be like."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and held his arms open, letting go of Blaine's hand for a second. "OK. I'll see you later." He said, as Zach leaned over, and hugged him briefly.

"Sure thing. Next time it might be Jordan, or Haylee. I'm going to be extremely busy in these next few days."

"Understandable." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again. "I should be able to make it to final rehearsal on Thursday. At least I hope so."

"Just don't stress yourself." Zach smiled, and walked out of the room, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone together.

* * *

><p>Brittany came in to talk to Kurt shortly after Zach left. Burt had come back, and was being filled in by Blaine, so he wasn't in the room.<p>

"Britt!" Kurt squealed.

She ran over to the bed, and jumped on top, sitting in Kurt's lap after he had sat up. "Hi Kurtie!" She said, clapping excitedly.

"I've missed you so much!" Kurt said, squeezing her waist lightly, and keeping his arms around her waist lightly.

"Yeah, me too!" She thought for a second. "Your friend Tommy is such a nice person! I'm so confused that he fights so much!"

"What?" Kurt leaned his head on her shoulder, interested in this story.

"Well, first he punched Puck in the face, and then..." She went on to tell the entire story of Puck, and Thad, and Tyler, and how she had made a friend in him.

"Wow." Kurt said when she finished. "I had never thought that Tommy was so not in control of his anger like that." He hummed thoughtfully, as Brittany told him about what had happened while he was sleeping. Everyone else had seemed to think that he couldn't handle that right now, but Brittany didn't really any better.

He listened intently about how Blaine never wanted to leave, and how bad he looked, and how long he cried for. By the end, Kurt felt himself tearing up. He really loved Blaine.

About an hour later, Brittany had to go. She and Santana were due back at school, as were the rest of the New Directions, save for Finn. He gave Brittany a quick kiss goodbye, as Blaine came into the room, smiling. For the first time, Kurt noticed that Blaine was wearing his hoodie. His favorite in fact.

Kurt grinned, as Blaine sat down next to him, giving him a quick, but loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Blaine POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt." He said, his voice serious, but happy. <em>OK, Blaine. You can do this. Courage. <em>

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt replied, feeling worried by Blaine's strange tone.

"I need you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say, because I mean everything." He gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt nodded and Blaine took a deep breath, and then began. "Kurt. I love you. So, much. I'm amazed every day by how strong, and beautiful, and perfect, you really are. I know that I don't deserve you. I really just hope that you want the same thing I do. I want to be with you forever, to able to wake up with you, and kiss you whenever I feel like it, and to just have you as mine. I want to be yours too. You have my heart, and my soul, and my life with you, and I trust that you won't do anything to mess them up."

Kurt nodded, and went to say something, but Blaine shushed him gently. He lifted Kurt's hand, and held it flat against his chest, so that he could feel his heart beating.

"My heart, it beats only for you, and I really don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I know we're going to fight, and get mad at each other, and have rough times, but I can't lose you." He brought Kurt's hand to his face, and kissed the palm lightly.

"Kurt. I love you so much that it actually hurts sometimes. Seeing you with Tyler, and Zach made me realize just how stupid and oblivious I've been. I never want to not know something that you're doing, or feeling, or seeing. I want to be there with you, forever." _Courage Blaine._ He mentally coaxed himself one last time. He dropped to his knee in front of the bed, and Kurt gasped, as Blaine pulled out the small velvet box, and held it up.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, tears glistening in his eyes. Blaine opened the box slowly, and asked, "So, Kurt Hummel, love, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hahaha, another cliff-hanger, but you all know what Kurt's going to say! :D Anyways, I feel like my replies at the bottom of the page are annoying people, so, I'm going to reply like everyone else for now. Also, my reviewer are growing, so I might not have room anymore. (: Love all of you guys! Thank-you for being patient with me. **

**PS. Readers of L&K it's still alive, and being written, I promise! It will be updated some time in the near future. I hope. (: **


	20. Going Home

**A/N Sorry it took so long. Christmas and everything. (: So, here in my part of the USA, it's almost New Years! I really wanted to upload before 2012 so, here's the new chapter! Thank you to my WONDERFUL beta, SK1998. She's awesome. This is mostly a fluff chapter, so, you have been warned! **

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't breathe. Blaine was proposing. Blaine was <em>proposing! <em>He couldn't even think straight. Blaine was staring at him, obviously anxious, and scared. All Kurt wanted to do was scream, and kiss him senseless, but his body was not cooperating.

That moment where Kurt wasn't responding was obviously enough to make Blaine worry. "I mean not right now." He stood up. "Maybe in the future. This is more like a promise ring. I just want to be able to call you mine, and be absolutely sure that you're not going anywhere." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Kurt flung his legs over the side of the bed, and launched himself at Blaine, crying tears of happiness. He threw his arms around Blaine's neck, and practically shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes, a million times yes!"

Blaine couldn't hold all of Kurt's weight like this, and they both sank to the floor, Blaine on his knees, and Kurt in his lap.

Blaine took Kurt's face in both of his hands, and pulled him closer so that they were face to face. "I love you." He whispered, looking for any sign of doubt in Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, closing the distance between them, in a loving and wonderful kiss. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face to wrap around his waist. Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's neck.

They broke apart, both with tear filled eyes. Blaine grabbed the ring box, which he had set next to himself when he fell to the floor with Kurt. He opened it, and took out Kurt's ring. Kurt held out his hand, and Blaine slipped it onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Wait," Kurt said, suddenly looking scared. Before Blaine could even start to worry, Kurt started talking again. "What is my dad gonna say about this?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "It's a good thing I asked him permission first huh?"

"And he said yes?" Kurt looked confused.

"Yep." Blaine smiled proudly.

Kurt grinned at him, and grabbed the ring for Blaine from the box. He slipped it onto his finger easily, and kissed his nose.

They clasped their hands together tightly, looking into each others eyes, both stuck in that beautiful moment.

* * *

><p>It was a long time, before they both could get up off the floor. Surprisingly, Kurt could walk just fine, without any help. The doctor, a new one that worked on the recovery floor, inspected him, and said he would be fine, and could go home by tomorrow. Kurt had been reduced to tears, but they were happy.<p>

Mercedes and Rachel finally came to see him later that day.

"Hey white boy!" Mercedes said, grinning.

"Mercedes! Rachel!" Kurt half yelled, gesturing them over to the bed with his right hand. He didn't want them to see the ring just yet.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asked, sitting in Blaine's usual chair, while Mercedes sat in the other one.

"Amazing!" He said, flinging his hands above his head, so the ring caught in the light.

"Wait." Mercedes said, grabbing his hand, and yanking it down to her level. "Is this...?"

"An engagement ring? Why yes, yes it is." Kurt replied nonchalantly, bringing the ring up to his face so that he could inspect it.

Both girls' eyes widened, and their mouths dropped.

"Please tell me it was Blaine and not that Tyler guy." Mercedes said, her eyes narrowing, as Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand to inspect the ring closer.

"Well, it's quite a beautiful ring. I mean, it even has this flower thing, which fits your personality perfectly."

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Well, it was Blaine who gave it to me." Kurt said, looking at Mercedes.

Kurt ended up telling them the entire story behind Tyler, and Zach, and the play. It took a lot longer then it had with Blaine. The girls wanted every detail, down to what Kurt was waring on each day, and what his hair had looked like.

Eventually, he got the whole story out, and the girls were satisfied. Kurt really started to realize how much he'd missed his two best girlfriends.

* * *

><p>The next day came fast. And before Kurt could even show everyone his ring, it was time for him to go home. Kurt and Blaine stood at the desk, waiting for Burt to finish filling out the appropriate papers. Blaine had refused to let go of Kurt's hand after he'd gotten up. Kurt thought it was adorable, but the hospital staff? Not so much.<p>

They'd been forced to do their final tests around Blaine's hand, and arm. Eventually, they'd succeeded, but not without mild annoyance. Blaine didn't care though. He was tired of not being to hold Kurt's hand, and have him hold back.

The New Directions had all gone home, even Finn. The Warblers had gone back to school, and to home. They now had three Warblers rehearsals to catch up on, since they'd spent much of their after school time talking, and visiting with Kurt.

Carole had gone home with Finn, and they were now waiting at the Hudson-Hummel household.

"OK!" Burt exclaimed, clapping his hands together, and smiling. "We're good to go."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, who squeezed his hand, and smiled back.

Blaine had had to go back to Kurt's house and get him the correct clothes. It took twenty minutes for Kurt to write down exactly what the outfit looked like, and where it was at, but it had made finding it a lot easier. Black jeans, and a dark gray shirt. A vest with chains that hung crisscross down his chest. His Mark Jacobson boots, and Blaine even grabbed Kurt's favorite pea-coat, and scarf.

As they walked towards the door, Blaine could feel Kurt getting more and more jumpy. He let go of his hand, and put an arm around his waist.

"Calm down." He laughed, holding Kurt tight against him.

"Sorry, I just feel like I haven't been outside in forever." Kurt replied, leaning into Blaine even further.

Blaine smiled, and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly, making him blush.

The doors opened with the now all-to familiar mechanical hiss, and they stepped outside. Burt went first, followed by Kurt and Blaine.

The wind chose that second to blow. Not too fast, not too slow, but just right. Kurt breathed in deeply as it hit his face. It felt amazing to be outside again, and not just looking out from a window. The gravel of the parking lot crunched loudly underneath his shoes, making him feel even more alive. Everything just seemed so...beautiful.

He glanced at Blaine, and did a double take. For the last three and a half days he'd only seen Blaine's face in the harsh, overbearing light of the hospital. Now it was just the sun, making his skin glow, and eyes sparkle.

Blaine was thinking the exact same thing as he glanced over to Kurt. He no longer looked sick, and fragile. He looked like the strong, confident person that he'd fallen head-over-heels in love with. He grinned at Kurt, who grinned back.

Burt was already leaning against the car, waiting for them, when they finally made it. Kurt had chosen to walk as slow as possible, and take in everything. Blaine, of course, being the super, dapper, amazing boyfriend that he is, had walked with him.

Burt smiled at the two, and got in the driver's seat Blaine and Kurt got in the back, not even bothering to put on their seat-belts. Blaine sat sideways, his feet in the seat one the other side. Kurt sat between his legs, his head resting just under Blaine's chin.

Normally, Burt would've scolded the two for not waring their seat-belts, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin how comfortable they look.

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his, and laid them on Kurt's stomach lightly. He kissed Kurt's head, as the car started to move. They stayed in comfortable silence for about the first five minutes of the ride, but soon Kurt really needed to ask Blaine a question.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, snuggling closer to Blaine.

"Yes, love?" He responds, his arms tightening around Kurt.

"What happened to my car?"

Blaine had a strange urge to laugh. "It got taken to the shop. Your dad fixed it, and now it's back at your house. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Kurt shrugged, stretching out his arms, and yawning loudly.

"Are you tired, baby?" Blaine asked, laughing lightly.

"Yes." Kurt mumbled, moving so that he could bury his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled, and kissed the top of Kurt's head, whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back, kissing Blaine's neck.

A few minutes later, Kurt was fast asleep. It was only three in the afternoon, but Blaine didn't really have the heart to wake him up; not even when they got home. He picked him up, and carried him to his bed. He set him down lightly, making sure that he was still asleep, before sneaking out of the room, and closing the door softly behind him.

He walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Blaine." Carole said, smiling. "Are you going to stay?"

"I'm afraid not. My family is starting to worry about me." He said, knowing that he had to go home.

"That's a shame. I'll tell Kurt when he wakes up."

"Tell him that if he needs me, he can call."

"Will do, hun. See you later."

"Thanks Carole."

Blaine smiled, and gave her a quick hug. He nodded to Finn, and shook Burt's hand.

He made it out to his car, which had been driven here by Wes, after it was learned that Kurt would be going home soon.

He got in, and tried to prepare himself for what was most likely waiting for him at his house. He'd basically cut off all communication with his mother since that text. He took deep breath, and turned the key in the ignition. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, and read the name. His heart fluttered when he saw it was from Kurt. He opened it and read:

**Hey, baby. I heard you were going home. I'll see you tomorrow right? I love you. -Kurt XoXo **

Blaine smiled, and replied.

**Of course you will, love. I'll be over at around 7am. OK? I love you too. - Blaine Xoxo **

**Of course baby, but if I'm asleep...(; -Kurt Xxx**

**See you tomorrow. (: -Blaine Xxxxxx**

He put his phone away, and pulled out of the driveway, now feeling a lot better about having to go and see his parents.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced over at the clock. 7:08 AM, it flashed back at him. There was a small sliver of sunlight streaming through the small crack that had been left in the curtains. He sighed, and blinked a few times.<p>

After a while, he decided that he should probably get up and go downstairs. He sighed, and tried to turn over, but something held him back. He panicked as he realized that it was an arm slung carelessly around his waist. His eyes widened when he started to hear the soft breathing coming from behind him. It took everything he had not to scream. He took a very deep settling breath, and turned to face the person in his bed.

It was Blaine. Kurt was so relieved he sank into Blaine's arm, and just felt like going back to sleep. Blaine made a small noise and pulled him closer.

"Morning, love." Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly.

"Morning." Kurt replied, burying his face into Blaine's chest. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't think so. Your family might start wondering where you are."

Kurt just shrugged, and closed his eyes. Blaine started absentmindedly running his fingers through Kurt's hair softly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Blaine sighed, and let go of Kurt's waist.

Kurt whined in protest, and tried to pull Blaine back, as he went to stand up. Blaine laughed, and kissed Kurt's nose. "It's time to get up, baby." He whispered.

Kurt sighed, and got up as well. He wrinkled his nose at the clothes he'd fallen asleep in. The two boys got dressed, Blaine borrowing some of Kurt's older, smaller, clothes. He'd fallen asleep as soon as he got here, not even bothering to warn Kurt that he was here.

He was also very suddenly aware of why he had come back early in the first place.

* * *

><p>Three Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt baby? Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked, straightening his bow-tie and patting down his hair one last time. Kurt had convinced him to wear it ungelled.<p>

They were on their way to Kurt's final dress rehearsal. Kurt had convinced Zachery to let Blaine in to see it. After what happened, Zach hadn't really had the heart to say no, plus, who would he tell anyways?

"Yeah. Just give me a second." Kurt replied, stepping out of the bathroom.

Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt was waring a relatively normal outfit of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark pink t-shirt. He had a purple vest over the shirt, and his boots that came up to his knees. What was distracting Blaine though, was the fact that he was waring eyeliner. Black, dark eyeliner that ended in points at the end of his eyes.

Kurt looked over to him, and he could see just how amazing the eyeliner made his eyes look. They were a deep ocean blue, as they were most of the time when he was excited, or nervous. Kurt shifted slightly.

"Blaine? Why are you staring at me?" Kurt asked, feeling suddenly self conscious.

"You're beautiful." Blaine breathed, moving to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blushed, and smiled shyly. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many compliments Blaine gave him, he always blushed. He leaned up and connected their lips. Kurt kissed back lightly for a second, before pulling back.

Blaine pouted slightly, making Kurt laugh. Kurt kissed his check and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I can't be late." Kurt said with a smile.

"No we can't." Blaine agreed, walking down the stairs with Kurt.

They said quick goodbyes to Carole, Finn, and Burt, before walking out to the car. Blaine was suddenly very nervous to met this part of Kurt's life. It was so much to take in at once. He got in the car, passenger side of course, and they set off for the theatre, both hoping things would go well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Me and my stupid cliffhangers! Don't worry, next chapter in three days or less, because I've already started on it! PS. I'm getting out of the hospital next week, so sorry if there's no upload! And once again, thank you to everyone reading. You guys are amazing. Love all. **

**-J. **


	21. Rehearsals, and Sword Fighting

**A/N So, new chapter. I'm getting released today, so an advanced apology if I don't get to replying right away. Guys, only three chapters left, and an epilogue...if you guys want. So, it's slowly drawing to a close. Beta'd by the lovely, and amazing SK1998. (: With input from Violethillbeautiful. :D**

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the theatre at exactly 12 o'clock. Blaine hopped out of the car, now feeling even more nervous than before. The theatre was huge. A sign was in the process of being hung above the door way that said Sweeny Todd in huge letters.<p>

Blaine smiled as he saw that Kurt's picture was right behind the words, along with what Blaine assumed was the rest of the cast. Kurt walked right past the front exit, and to an alleyway on the side of the building. Blaine shot him a quizzical look, but followed.

Kurt walked a little ways down the alley, and opened a door. Blaine gave him a confused look, but Kurt just rolled his eyes, and motioned for him to follow. Blaine followed, and was surprised to find that they were now backstage.

"Actors entrance." Kurt explained, taking off his coat, and throwing it on a pile of others. Blaine blinked a few times. Kurt never threw his clothes around like that, _never. Great, just another thing I didn't know. _Blaine sighed, and did the same as Kurt had.

He looked around. There were props everywhere. There was a table and chair, complete with plates, and silver ware sitting a few feet away from them. There were various other things like, costumes, a small bed, a pile of random blankets, a table full of fake knives, and guns, and Blaine's personal favorite, two swords.

Suddenly, someone was running straight towards Kurt.

"Kurt!" She squealed, practically throwing herself onto him.

Kurt laughed, hugging her tightly. "Well hello to you Penny!"

"Kurt! Oh, my God! I thought you were dead! What happened? Are you OK? Are you still going to perform? Is-"

Someone walked up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. "Penny. Stop talking, before your mouth actually breaks."

Penny rolled her eyes, but it was obvious that she was smiling.

Blaine took a closer look at the two girls.

Penny was shortish, with long brown hair, that hung just past her shoulders. She was wearing a turquoise skirt, that hung to her knees, with some kind of weird shoes that had buckles across the ankles. She was wearing a green shirt, with a white belt wrapped around her stomach. Her face was round, but not fat. She had bright blue eyes, that were darting around, and rosy cheeks. Her fingers were covered in rings of various sizes and shapes. One was bluish ornately decorated rose.

The other girl, was the polar opposite of her. She was tall, with red hair that was shorter then Blaine's, except for the part that fell over her eye. She was wearing black skinny jeans, that were ripped across her thighs. She had on red leggings underneath the jeans, and combat boots, that looked an awful lot like Tommy's. She had on a dark purple band tee, with the letters MCR on the front. Her face was pointed, and a lot more even looking. She even had slightly pointed ears. She had brown eyes, that were staring at Blaine. She had a necklace on, with rings dangling from it, and her arms were covered in brightly coloured bands, and bracelets.

She was the female version of Tommy.

"Blaine," Kurt said, grabbing his hand. "This is Jordan," He pointed to the female Tommy, who nodded. "and Penny." He pointed to the smaller one, who waved, seeing as she still had Jordan's hand over her mouth.

"Girls, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt grinned, as Blaine wrapped his arms gently around his waist, so that their position was almost mirroring the girls.

"So you're the infamous Blaine?" Jordan asked, finally taking her hand away from Penny's mouth.

Penny let out an over-exaggerated breath, and then breathed in deeply.

"Oh hush you." Jordan said, hitting her arm lightly, and smiling fondly.

"Yeah, whatever." Penny said, rolling her eyes, and smiling too.

"Guys!" Kurt laughed.

"So, you're Blaine!" Penny said, moving forward out of Jordan's embrace. "You're a lot cuter in person!" She giggled, and Blaine blushed.

"Thanks?" Blaine asked, confused.

Jordan giggled a little. "He's quite the talker aye Kurt?" She said, smiling.

"He would be if your girlfriend would stop scaring him." Kurt replied, laughing loudly as Penny tried to touch Blaine's eyebrows.

Suddenly, there was a loud call of "Package delivery!"

The girls squealed, and ran towards where the voice had sounded from.

Kurt laughed loudly, watching them run off. He turned around, so that he and Blaine were chest-to-chest.

"You'll have to excuse them. They're just over-excitable." He explained, leaning in so that their noses were touching.

"They're cute." Blaine said, shrugging, and smiling.

"Come on!" Kurt said suddenly, grabbing Blaine's hand, and pulling him towards the stage. Blaine laughed and followed. Kurt turned around and pulled him to center stage.

Blaine looked out into the seats. There was a lot of room in this theatre. There were statues that stood on either side of the stage, and a few more on the walls. It sat at least 2,000 people or more. The balcony seats looked a bit scary in the low light that was now shining around them. He let out low whistle, which echoed slightly.

"This is incredible babe." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in closer to him. "You're really something, you know that?"

"Yeah." Kurt snorted. "Sure."

"No. Really. You're amazing." Blaine insisted, intertwining their hands.

"Not as amazing as you." Kurt smiled broadly, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Suddenly, Blaine got an idea.

_Never knew, I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before. _

_Want to vanish, inside your kiss. _

_Everyday I love you, more and more. _

He started singing softly, just loud enough to be heard a few feet away from them. As the song progressed, he started to get louder.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? _

_Telling me to give you everything. _

_Seasons may change, winter to spring. _

_But I love you, until the end of time. _

_Come what may. Come what may. _

_I will love you, until my dying day._

**Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place. **

**Suddenly it move with such a perfect grace.**

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.**_

**It all revolves around you. **

They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't notice the people silently starting to fill the first two rows of seats.

_**And there's no mountain too high. **_

_**No river too wide. **_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. **_

_**Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. **_

Their voices melded together, and rang out into the silence of the theatre.

_But I love you. _

**I love you.**

_Until the end of time. _**(Until the end of time.) **

_**Come what may. Come what may. **_

_**I will love you. Until my dying day. **_

_**Oh, come what may. Come what may. **_

_**I will love you. **_

**I will love you. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. **

_**Come what may.**_

_**Come what may. **_

_**I will love you, until my dying day.**_

The last note rang out and echoed slightly in the empty theatre. Kurt had tears in his eyes. It was the perfect song for them, with everything that had happened. Kurt looked at Blaine, to see the pure love and trust in his eyes that never failed to blow him away. Blaine surged forward, and connected their lips.

Both boys could feel the pure love flowing through that kiss, and it made them both so happy they could cry.

Suddenly, there was an eruption of applause. The two boys separated, and looked around, only to find that the entire cast was watching them, and they were the ones clapping. Kurt smiled shyly, and Blaine blushed.

"You sound good kid!" Someone called. The man stepped forward. He was short, and round. "It's good to see that bein' in the hospital didn't hurt anything."

"Thank you John." Kurt laughed, grinning.

"Kurt!" Penny called, jumping up on the stage. (Not an easy fete for someone her size.) "The new swords are here!"

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Jordan!" He called, moving away from Blaine. "You, me, it's time." He turned back to Blaine. "I'll be

right back honey." He kissed his cheek quickly.

Blaine tilted his head to the side as Kurt took Jordan's hand, and lead her off the stage. Everyone was talking excitedly.

"This is gonna be good." Penny said, smiling deviously.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed his sword and held it out in front of him. It was just as he'd pictured it. The silver blade glinted in the light slightly. The handle was gold, with points sprouting at the hilt. It looked just like a Hollywood sword.<p>

Jordan held hers up as well. The blades was the same shape as Kurt's. The standard rectangle, ending in a point type. Her handle was purple, and the points that sprouted at the hilt ended in dragon heads.

They were real swords, not doubt. The blades glinted almost evilly as they swung them around in practice swings. It reminded him of when he'd first learned about the swords.

He was pulled from the memory, and back to reality by Jordan swinging dangerously close to his face.

"Watch it!" He exclaimed, backing up a few steps.

She laughed, and shook her head. "You ready to lose Sweeny?"

"Whatever tiny." He responds instantly.

He'd faced everyone that knew how to fight, except Jordan, who was said to be the best. In honour of this special occasion, Zach had bought them both brand new swords of their choosing.

"Come on." Kurt said, slipping his arm through hers.

They walked out to the stage, swords in hand. Everyone started cheering as they stepped out. They bowed together before stepping back.

Kurt looked out, and saw Blaine sitting next to Penny. He was staring wide eyed, and terrified at the swords. Their eyes met and Kurt gave Blaine his best reassuring look.

Kurt turned back to Jordan, and put his sword up. She put hers up, and they met with a small _cling. _

"Ready?" Someone asked.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

"One. Two. Three. Go!"

As soon as it was shouted, Jordan drove her sword towards Kurt's stomach. He blocked easily, and turned her sword away.

He felt the adrenaline pumping through his body. He felt like this every time he fought. The danger, the quickness, the sounds; it all made his blood pump faster, and his mind work overtime.

He thrust forward, nicking her left wrist every-so slightly. She hissed but didn't stop. She blocked, and swung towards his arm. He moved just in time, and thrust again, this time going for her knee caps. She blocked the thrust, and sent him reeling to the side. She took advantage of this weakness, and went straight for the death swing. She raised her sword over her head, and swung down at Kurt's head.

There was a collective gasp. Kurt put up his sword just in time. There was an extremely loud- _clang –_ followed by a deadly silence. No one was even breathing.

Jordan smiled, and said, "Give it up Hummel."

"Never." He replied, his face strained with concentration.

Suddenly Kurt remembered something. He reached into his back pocket, still focusing on the sword that was now dangerously close to his face. He found his black, leather, fingerless glove, and slipped it on -with much difficulty-. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hand up, and pushed with all his might upward. To his immense surprise and relief, it worked. Jordan fell backwards, and landed with a thud or her back.

Kurt walked over, and held his sword over her neck.

"Check mate." He whispered.

There was a small beat of silence before - "KURT!"

Everyone started screaming, and clapping, and just plain going crazy.

Kurt moved his sword, and held out his hand, which Jordan took gratefully, smiling at him.

"Nice moves Sweeny." She smiled, and then ran over to Penny, who was already holding her arms open.

Kurt set his sword down lightly, and turned around. He was suddenly met with an armful of Blaine.

"Oh my God! Kurt!" Blaine half shouted, half said. He started kissing all over Kurt's face. "Never scare me like that again! I thought you were gonna die! And we never got married, and had children! And what would Burt do! Kurt! Never do that again! I love you, so much! Oh God, I was so scared. Wh-" Blaine just kept rambling, until finally Kurt cut him off by crushing their lips together.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, and pulled him closer, deepening it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, and Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's neck. Someone wolf-whistled loudly, causing the boys to break apart, blushing like crazy.

"OK boys and girls!" Tyler called loudly, standing up on the chair that was sitting on the far side of stage. "We have a rehearsal to get to! Today, Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend will be watching along with Zach and myself. OK! Let's get to work." He stepped down, and everyone started going to their specific places.

The rest of the rehearsal went perfectly, with only a few minor mistakes. Kurt was perfect, as Blaine knew he would be. He was meant for the stage. At the end they all did the curtain, still costumed.

After a few long goodbyes, which Blaine just kind of stood by awkwardly for, it was time for them to go.

"Goodbye!" Kurt called one final time to Penny and Jordan who were standing in the actors entrance, and watching them go.

Blaine chuckled slightly at Kurt's suddenly very puppy like bouncing around. _And I thought I was __excitable. _He grabbed Kurt's hand, and said, "Baby, if you bounce anymore, you're going cause an earthquake. Calm down a little bit."

Kurt smiled sheepishly, and his grip tightened on Blaine's hand. "Sorry Hun. I'm just like, freaking out." He admitted as they approached the car.

"Well don't. You were flawless tonight, like always. You're going to do amazingly." Blaine squeezed

Kurt's hand, before letting it go so that they could in their respective sides of the car.

"Thanks." Kurt blushed faintly.

The ride home was mostly silent except for the occasional 'I love you' exchange, and Blaine's Katy Perry CD playing quietly. When they arrived at Blaine's house, Kurt got out, and walked Blaine to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course you will, but I'm going back to Dalton, so it won't be until later." Blaine said, sounding sad.

"Oh, OK." Kurt sighed, but then smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine leaned over and brushed their lips together in a feather light kiss. "Kurt.

"Tomorrow..."

"What Blaine?"

"Tomorrow I want you to meet my parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Me and my cliffhangers...Jeez. Anyways. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not realy in the mood for my long rambly authors note. So, I love you all. **

**-J. **


	22. Meeting the Parents

**A/N Hey guys. I am thankfully still alive here. School has been totally killing me. I mean, homework, and projects stacked on top of each other are not always the best combinations. :\ Anyways. I'm really sorry that this took so long. Next chapter should be up in a reasonable amount of time. (:**

**A huge thank you to my totally awesome Beta SK1998 (:  
><strong>

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was never really one to get extremely nervous. He'd never had stage fright, or been shy. But today was different. This wasn't like performing; this is was his personal life. Two completely different parts of his life, coming together. Kurt the love of his life was going to meet his parents, who are awkward and somewhat hateful without really meaning to be. They tried, and his mom did better than his dad most of the time, but they were still not exactly excepting of him and Kurt. Apparently, his mother had figured out about their relationship when Dalton called and warned that his son was caught making out with him. The day he came home he had told his father, who said he needed some time to adjust to the news, so Blaine went back to Kurt's early.<p>

He'd been accepting sure; at least he hadn't attacked Blaine like he'd heard stories of. But you could tell that whenever the subject came up, he became uncomfortable.

Blaine sighed, and finished tying his tie. He still had the rest of the school day to go through. _This is gonna be a long day. _

He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Kurt, before heading off to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had had his fair share of nervousness. He always had to clam himself down before he performed, or talked in front of people. But this? This was crazy. His hands were shaking as he woke up, and he could barely focus on typing out a quick message to Jordan telling her that he would be at the theatre tonight for the finale run down. He still had to wait for Blaine to get out of school anyways, so why on earth was he so nervous? Because, based on Blaine's stories, his dad wasn't the most excepting guy. I mean, sure he tried, but the occasional derogatory term for gays was all it took for Kurt to be more nervous then he'd ever been.<p>

_OK. _He thought angrily after having retype the message three times due to shaking hands. _This is ridiculous! What on earth is wrong with me! _He sighed, and finally got the message typed after a few tries. _Calm down Kurt. It'll be fine._

Suddenly, his phone vibrated loudly, making Kurt jump violently. He reached over to his desk, where the phone was sitting.

**Have a good day baby. I love you. -Blaine**

Kurt grinned at the message, and replied.

**You too, and don't let the teachers get you down too much. I love you more. -Kurt**

He glanced at his clock, and sighed as he realized Blaine was already in class and would not be answering his text. He pouted slightly, and set his phone back down on his desk. He had the rest of the day to himself, since he and his father had come to the mutual agreement that he would go back to school after the play was over.

After about five more minutes of just sitting on his bed, he realized that he was still in his pajamas. He sighed, not really wanting to get up, but not having anything better to do with his time. He got out of bed, and stretched his arms out, earning a satisfying crack from his lower back. He walked over to his closet, and spent the next thirty minutes finding an outfit, and then an hour and thirty minutes, showering, doing his hair, and skin care routine, and then putting on the many layered outfit.

He sighed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The house was empty. Burt and Carole were at work, and Finn had gone back to school. He was too tired to cook anything for himself so, he just poured himself a bowl of Finn's sugary cereal, and sat down in front of the TV. He turned on a Friends marathon, and settled down for the longest afternoon of his life.

Just as he was about to get up and put in Disney movie, when his phone vibrated.

**Hi baby. I have a free period. Just checking on you, cause I love you. (: -Blaine xxx**

Kurt grinned, and his heart fluttered slightly in his chest. He loved it when Blaine said stuff like that.

**I'm doing fine honey. I love you too. Don't waste all your free period on me. (: -Kurt xxx**

While Kurt was waiting for him to respond, he put in the movie he was going to watch; Cinderella**. **He felt his eyes starting to droop as he was watching the opening scene.

**I could never waste time on you. -Blaine**

Kurt yawned and replied.

**You're such a sap. -Kurt**

**You love it! :D -Blaine**

**Maybe...-Kurt **

**): -Blaine**

After five minutes of no response, Blaine tried again.

**Kurt? -Blaine **

Blaine was starting to freak out. Why wasn't Kurt texting back?

**Kurt? Baby? Please answer, you're scaring me. -Blaine**

Another five minutes of no response.

**Kurt, please. Are you OK? Are you hurt? Please answer! -Blaine**

Blaine was starting to freak out. Last time Kurt had stopped answering his texts he had almost died.

**Kurt! I love you? -Blaine**

Blaine was close to tears now. What was Kurt doing?

**Baby, please. Answer! I'm really sorry for whatever I did! Tell me! Are you hurt! Oh, God, please, just answer! I'm begging. I love you.! -Blaine**

**Blaine, relax babe. I just fell asleep. I'm fine. I love you too. You didn't do anything. -Kurt**

He breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _

**You scared me so much! God, I thought I said something. Or that you were hurt, or something terrible happened. -Blaine**

**Sorry baby. I love you. -Kurt**

**I love you too. I have to go. Free period's over. I'll call you when I get out. OK? -Blaine**

**Of course. Have a good rest of the day. (: -Kurt**

**I'll try, but it's hard when you're not here. -Blaine**

It was an over-exaggeration, of course. He really did miss Kurt when he wasn't around, but not so much that he would never be happy. Plus, he kept the fact that he would see him right after school in his mind.

**Sap. (; -Kurt**

**(; -Blaine **

The bell rang, signaling the end of his free period. He sighed, and got up from the table he was sitting at. Only five more classes, plus Warblers practice, and he could go and be with Kurt. But, also, only five more classes until Kurt was meeting his family. His stomach began churning uneasily, but he ignored it, and walked to his next class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by faster after his texting conversation with Blaine. He stayed on the couch, and watched a few movies, and before he knew it, it was twenty minutes until Blaine was coming. He didn't even bother changing into a new outfit. He could do that when Blaine got here.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Kurt jumped up and sprinted to the door. Which turned out to be a bad idea. He threw open the door, and was suddenly hit by a wave of very strong dizziness. He stumbled slightly, falling into Blaine's arms.

"You OK baby?" Blaine asked, wrapping Kurt securely in his arms, leading him into the house, and carefully closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. I just got up too fast." Kurt laughed, pulling away from Blaine's worried embrace. "I was dying to see you." Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled, but felt slightly guilty. "Don't do that anymore. I was scared there for a second."

"Don't worry honey." Kurt put his hand gently put his hand on Blaine's cheek, and moved closer. "I'll always be safe with you here."

Blaine grinned, leaning in and kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt pulled Blaine even closer, his hand tangling in Blaine's curls, dislodging them from their gel prison. Blaine moaned slightly, and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, which Blaine easily granted. Their tongues explored each others mouths, trying to make up for the long time with no making out. Kurt reveled in the taste of Blaine's tongue; coffee, and mint. It was delicious, and perfect.

Kurt was the first to need to breathe. He detached his lips from Blaine's, and took a deep breath.

"Damn." He whispered, mostly to himself. "As much as I'd love to stay here and make out with you forever - which believe me I do - we should start getting ready."

"Right." Blaine agreed, letting go of Kurt's waist reluctantly. "Getting ready." Blaine sighed. His nerves were back, stronger than ever. Kurt noticed, and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I'm scared too, babe, but, no matter what, we'll get through this together. I promise." Kurt smiled.

"When did you get to be so perfect?" Blaine was seriously in awe of his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt just always knew exactly what to say.

"Just now." Kurt said, pulling Blaine gently behind him as he walked up the stairs.

Blaine had brought the clothes that he was going to wear to school with him, so that he wouldn't have to go home, change, and come back. It was way more convenient, and it also gave him more time with boyfriend. They walked into Kurt's room, and Kurt made a beeline for the closet.

Two hours, eleven outfits, and almost a whole can of hairspray hair later, Kurt was ready to go. Blaine had been ready to go by the time that Kurt was ruling out his third outfit. He'd tried telling Kurt that he'd look perfect if he wore a potato sack, but Kurt wasn't having any of that.

He was dressed in white skinny jeans and an olive cashmere sweater that hung loosely off of his shoulder. His dark green converse matched perfectly. He was still proudly wearing his engagement ring. In fact, he hadn't taken it off since Blaine had proposed. It stood out against Kurt's pale skin, and shone in the light of the room. Blaine hoped that it wouldn't be too noticeable at his house, considering that he never told his parents about his plans of marrying Kurt one day. One step at a time.

Kurt completely outshone Blaine's outfit of polo shirt, and dark washed skinny jeans. He too was wearing his ring. He hadn't taken it off either. His didn't show too much against his darker skin.

They walked out to their respective cars. They were going to have to drive separately, since if everything went right, Blaine wouldn't be returning to Kurt's house until the day after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The ride to Blaine's house was nerve racking. Blaine was constantly checking to see if Kurt was still following him in his car. He longed for Kurt to be riding in the car with him, holding his hand, telling him it was going to be OK. He sighed in relief as he stopped at a red light. He pulled out his phone and a quick text to Kurt.<p>

**Can I call you? -Blaine **

He prayed that Kurt had his blue tooth set with him. Suddenly, Blaine phone rang. He put in his blue tooth set, right as the light was changing color. He pressed the answer button and said, "Hey baby."

"Hey." Was Kurt's immediate answer.

Blaine relaxed immensely at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Wait, you have your blue tooth right?" He tensed again; images of Kurt being in a car accident plaguing his mind.

"Yes, Blaine, stop freaking out." Kurt chuckled lightly.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so nervous." He blushed as he said it.

"Me too. What if your parents don't like me?"

Blaine could practically hear Kurt pouting. He opened his mouth, but Kurt kept talking.

"Or, I do something stupid. Or they think you're too good for me? Or-"

"Baby," Blaine soothed. If he had been there, he would've kissed him. "calm down. It's gonna be OK."

"Yeah, I know. I'm being stupid sorry." Once again, Blaine could practically hear Kurt blushing.

"No, it's OK. I'm nervous too."

Blaine sighed, and Kurt didn't respond. They stayed in silence for a minute, just listening to each breathing.

"I love you, you know." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Of course I know." Blaine said, slightly confused. Kurt told him almost everyday that he loved him.

"And no matter what happens, I'm still going to love you."

"I know. And I love you too. No matter what." Blaine reached up to wipe his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually tearing up over something as simple as Kurt loving him. But that was just it. Kurt did love him, unconditionally, and it was amazing. It was amazing the effect Kurt had on him. The way that a simple smile, or kiss, or even laugh, could make Blaine melt into a pile of goo. He was unintentionally wrapped around Kurt's finger. _Stop that Blaine, you're only in high school! _He sighed mentally. _But you proposed to him, and he said yes, and now you're engaged._ That simple thought made Blaine a million kinds of happy.

The rest of the ride was spent in mostly silence. Both boys just listening to each other breathe. By the time that they reached Blaine's house, they both felt much calmer. Blaine got out of his car, and rushed over to Kurt's. As soon as Kurt got out, Blaine took his hand gently.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, looking up at the house nervously.

"Ready." Kurt answered, his face growing resolute.

They walked hand in hand up to the house. It was large, and expensive, and well kept. The drive way was cleared of any snow, and the lawn didn't have a single footprint on it. The house it's self was quite beautiful. It was brick, but not regular brick. It was those tan bricks that make you feel like they were painted that way. There was a stain glass window on the far right side of the front of the house. It was just a bunch of different colors, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Kurt knew from being here a few times when Blaine's parents weren't home, that that window was part of Blaine's personal music room. It had been there when they'd bought the house, and Blaine had made sure that the room was used for his music.

Blaine knocked on the door politely. He didn't just want to walk inside and call "Mom, dad! I'm here! And I have my boyfriend for you to meet for the first time." That would not go very well.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand one last time, and the door opened.

"Blaine!" Blaine's mother greeted, hugging him tightly. "Hi."

"Hi mom." Blaine said, grinning.

He let go of Kurt's hand to hug her back. Kurt smiled at them.

"Oh!" She said, as she pulled away. "Come inside."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him inside gently. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. The carpets were a beautiful dark rose color, that matched with the cream colored couch and chair, and the dark wooded coffee table of the living room. There was a chandler that hung above the stairs, that had small candle-like lights. The stairs started right in front of the door to the dining room was, and spiraled forward, before spreading out slightly to reach different point on each of the different floors.

"Mom." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand again, and squeezing. "This is my boyfriend. Kurt."

"Oh, Kurt!" Mrs. Anderson exclaimed, pulling Kurt into an unexpected hug. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Blaine."

That was true. In the short time that he talked to his mother, their conversations almost always ended up about Kurt. It was really hard not to tell your mom about your absolutely gorgeous boyfriend sometimes.

"Is that them Carry?" Mr. Anderson asked, walking into the room. "Oh." He looked up and saw them.

"Hi dad." Blaine greeted, smiling at his father's jeans, dress shirt and tie.

"Hey Blaine." His father looked him over once, before his eyes traveled to Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Blaine's father's eyes seemed to pierce straight through him as he smiled nervously. He tensed slightly as he saw Mr. Anderson's eyes flutter to the ring on Kurt's finger, and then the identical one on Blaine's. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Dad, this is Kurt." Blaine introduced, feeling nervous. He'd seen his father's eyes too.

"Hello Kurt. It's nice to meet you." Mr. Anderson said, stepping forward awkwardly.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said, holding out his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you too."

He took the hand easily, and all the tension in the room seemed to evaporate. Kurt smiled, and Mr. Anderson smiled back.

"Well," Carry said, clapping her hands once. "Dinner's almost done. Come on Josh." She grabbed her husband's hand, and pulled him into the kitchen.

"They're wonderful." Kurt said once they were gone. "A lot better than I let my imagination make them out to be."

"I'm just glad my father is on his best behavior." Blaine admitted, turning him so that they were looking at each other. He smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt softly.

They kept it chaste seeing as Blaine's father and mother were in the next room. Kurt took Blaine's hand, and Blaine led him into the dining room, where Carry was setting down plates. Blaine's mom smiled at them as they sat down at the black-wooded table. Carry had gone all out, making roast beef complete with potatoes, carrots, celery, and salad. This was Kurt's absolute_ favorite_ meal. He grinned broadly. Blaine must have told his mom to make this.

The dinner went flawlessly. As it turns out, Kurt and Carry had a lot in common. They both loved fashion, and anything to do with it. Kurt also was able to talk to Josh about various cars, and parts. Blaine watched in awe as his boyfriend, and previously -emphasis on the previously- homophobic father talk about cars like they were old friends. And, to Blaine and Kurt's immense relief, no one brought up the rings. As the night slowly progressed, Blaine found himself relaxing immensely. He was no longer worried about his father saying something mean, or hurtful, and he wasn't really worried about his mother becoming uncomfortable. By the time it was time for Kurt to go back home, Blaine had a permanent grin plastered to his face.

"It was really wonderful to meet you Kurt!" Carry said, pulling Kurt into a surprise hug. Kurt returned, and squeezed her a bit.

"You too, Carry." Kurt smiled.

"I hope you come back soon." Josh interjected, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I will." Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

After a few more goodbyes, Blaine led Kurt out to his car.

"Well, that went better than expected." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, leaning on the passenger side door of the Navigator. Blaine put his arms in either side of Kurt's face, and Kurt grabbed his forearms. He leaned over, and connected their lips in a less than chaste kiss. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance, and Blaine was moaning quietly.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine hummed slightly, moving away slightly, but making sure that their lips were still touching.

"Your parents are probably watching." He whispered, smiling.

Blaine pulled away so fast that Kurt didn't even have time to hold him back.

"Oops." He mumbled, smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt laughed loudly, pulling out his phone, and checking the time. "It's time for me to go." He sounded almost sad.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, but it might not be until after the show." He paused at the pout on Blaine's face. "What? It's gonna be hectic tomorrow! I have a lot of things to do."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"It's fine. But that reminds me. I got all of the Warblers tickets!" Kurt opened the door to the car, and pulled out a bunch of tickets bundled, and held together by a rubber band. "Plus you and your parents. They're all front row balcony. Best I could score." He held them out to Blaine, who took them graciously.

"Thank you." He said. "But what about the rest of the shows?"

"Oh, those you get to hang out backstage with Penny for." Kurt answered, grinning.

"Great." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt laughed and kissed his nose. "Don't get too excited."

"Yeah, OK." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I have to go now for real." Kurt sighed, and Blaine pulled him in for a hug.

They stayed like that for minutes, before reluctantly letting go of each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said, climbing into the car. "I love you."

"I love you more." Blaine replied.

"Liar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Blah. This is not my favorite, by far. It took forever to get everything that I wanted in there. So, there was going to be angst, I wrote angst, but then, last minute, I was like "Psht. I don't want angst", and deleted it. So, Yep. Love you all. **

**-J. xx**


	23. The Show, Part 1

**A/N Wow. Don't kill me... It's uh...been a month...wow...Sorry? Guys, stress. Blame it on stress. I recently had a severe panic attack in the middle of school that delayed my writing quite a bit. This was supposed to be the last chapter... but I couldn't make it too long...so it's been divided. The next part will be up by Friday...hopefully. Again, I'm terribly sorry this took so long...**

**Enjoy (:**

**Edit: Sorry for re-uploading. My computer just went kind of crazy...it's the same as before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I am talking to you!" <em>

_He was watching himself run. Straight into the locker room. He tried to shout, but he couldn't. He ran after himself, getting there just as the shouting match was heating up._

"_You gonna hit me?" He asked, glancing at the bully's fist. "Do it." _

"_Don't push me!" The jock slams the locker violently, and Kurt can only watch as a younger him fights back, unaware of the horror he's about to have to endure. _

"_DON'T!" He tries to scream, but it's useless. _

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy that can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" And suddenly, he's himself again, and his lips are being attacked. _

_It's terrible. That same helpless feeling, that same powerlessness. That same shock, and betrayal, yet somehow, they're all magnified ten times. They all bubble up to surface as Karofsky pulls away, breathing heavily. And that's it, his first kiss, gone, just like that. He feels sick, like he's falling though the open air with no one to catch him. Suddenly, there is someone. He's suddenly safely tucked away in someone's arms. And those arms belong to Blaine._

_Blaine's lips touch his lightly, and he just knows that everything will be OK._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to obnoxious, nasal buzzing of his alarm clock. He groaned loudly, and reached out blindly. Eventually, he found the snooze button, and turned it off. It was four o'clock in the morning, way too early in the morning for any reasonable person to wake up It wasn't even light out yet, but he had to be at the theater in an hour. He turned over, so that he was looking at the ceiling. He sighed, and got up slowly. He wanted more than anything to text Blaine, but Blaine obviously would still be asleep. Thankfully he'd already planned out his outfit the night before. Since he was barely going to be wearing his regular clothes, he was just going to wear his favorite pink skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and a purple shirt.<p>

As he showered, he thought about his dream. When he's used to have those kind of dreams, he or someone close to him would die. It had always been like that, even a few times after he'd met Blaine, Blaine being the one to die once. This was completely different. The end wasn't gruesome, or hideous, it was fluffy, and sweet. Kurt sighed. Blaine was really having some strange affects on him...

He showered, got dressed, and did his hair in under thirty minutes, (a huge accomplishment considering that normally it takes him an hour.). He glanced at the clock, which flashed 4:35 back at him. He grabbed his phone, and sent Blaine a text message.

**Hey, I know you're not awake right now, but this might be the only time I have to text you. Have a good day, and don't worry too much about how I'm doing. I'll see you after the play tonight. I love you. -Kurt XXX**

He was about to put it back into his pocket, when he felt it buzz.

**I am awake. I remembered that you'd have to wake up early. I'll have as good a day as possible. I love you too. Can't wait to see you up on that stage. -Blaine XXX**

He stared at the phone. That was so sweet of Blaine. He grinned like crazy as he out his phone into his pocket, and started looking around for everything that he would need. A few minutes later, he had everything stashed away in his duffel bag. He grabbed his keys, and threw on his coat easily. He was almost out the door when there was a muffled call of "Kurt?" From behind him.

He turned to see a groggy Finn wiping at his eyes, and looking at him. "Where're yah goin'?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Finn. Today is the day of the play. I have to be at the theater early. Go back to sleep." Kurt said, with a sigh, before walking out, and closing the door softly behind him. He'd left his father and step mother a note about everything, so he didn't need to worry about them.

_OK. I'm off to Hell. _Kurt thought as he started his car, and headed towards the theater.

* * *

><p>After sending the text to Kurt, Blaine lay back down, thinking about his boyfriend. He felt slightly bad that Kurt had to wake up this early, but at the same time, he wanted to fall back asleep. He managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower a few minutes later.<p>

The whole shower, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He thought about the fact that he would have to take off the wedding ring for the performance. About the fact that there were undoubtedly going to be gay guys in the audience tonight. About the fact that some of the costumers were gay. About the fact that Kurt could be doing really anything right no-

He cut that thought off. _Kurt wouldn't do that. I know him better than that._

He decided to only focus on the happy things about today.

Kurt was finally getting to live his dream. He and Blaine were engaged. He and Blaine were _engaged. _Blaine had to stop the girlish squeal that welled up in his chest at this. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Kurt was going to marry him someday. The fact that they were going to move in with each other, and have a family, and everything that Blaine had ever wanted.

He was grinning like an idiot by the time he walked back into his room. He was fully contemplating skipping school and going to the theater to see Kurt. He decided against it, seeing as he'd missed too many days already.

It was only five thirty when he glanced at the clock, so he grabbed his bag, and headed for the Senior commons. Maybe singing would calm him down some.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Tyler called as soon as Zach was out of the room. They'd just gone through the last rehearsal of the night. The opening show was in two hours. "I have to tell you all something."<p>

The urgent tone of his voice was enough to have almost all of the cast swarming in a matter of seconds. "Especially you Kurt!" He added, seeing Kurt in the back.

People moved aside to let Kurt up towards the middle of the giant circle of people around Tyler.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm going to propose to Zach," He said, biting his lip.

The group feel completely silent. Tyler fidgeted nervously. _Was it really that bad of an idea? _

"R-really?" Penny asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," He answered, biting his lip harder.

There was another bout of silence before everyone started cheering. Kurt jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"That's so wonderful!" He cried, moving back and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," He said, after everyone had congratulated him. "Not so fast with the congratulations." Everyone looked at him confusedly. "He still has to say yes." His voice was smaller than usual.

Kurt made a small annoyed noise. "Please. You two are more attached at the hip than Blaine and I." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He couldn't deny it.

"So, why is this more important to me than the rest of the people here?" Kurt looked around for a second, before looking back at him.

"Well, you're already engaged and everything..." He stared wide-eyed at Kurt, who face-palmed.

"What?" Penny screeched, looking over at him.

"Shit Kurt. I didn't even mean to say that." Tyler apologized quickly.

Kurt simply sighed. "They would've found out eventually."

"Oh my God Kurt!" Penny shouted, tackling him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise..." He said, his voice muffled slightly by Penny's hair.

"Oh."

She detached herself from his neck, and went back to stand with Jordan.

"So, the ring?" Jordan asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kurt sighed, and walked over to his bag, pulled the ring out of the front pocket, and brought it back for the girls to see. As he handed it to Jordan carefully, he heard his phone ringing. After making sure that Jordan was holding the ring securely, he rushed to pick up the phone. He would die if anything happened to that ring.

"Hello?" He answered, after fumbling with it slightly.

"Hey baby." Blaine said, his voice showing his obvious happiness.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt smiled, looking over his shoulder to where Tyler was thoroughly examining his ring. "I have a few hours until the show starts. Any chance you're gonna be dropping by?" Kurt couldn't help the slight hopefulness that fueled the question.

"Sorry baby. No can do." Kurt pouted a bit. "I still have to go home and get ready. Plus my mom and dad still have millions of questions I have to answer."

"It's OK, baby. I'm just hoping." Kurt sighed a bit. "I'll see you after the show though, right?"

"Definitely." Blaine's voice was slightly drowned out by someone shouting in the background.

"What was that?" Kurt frowned slightly.

"The Warblers are arguing over the tickets that are still in my pocket. They think that someone's lost them." Blaine chuckled slightly.

"Kurt! Get off the phone! Tyler needs engagement advice!" Penny screeched, stomping her foot in a way that would make Rachel proud.

"Penny?" Blaine guessed.

"Yes. I have to go now," Kurt answered, laughing as Penny tugged his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he hung up the phone, before turning back to the Warblers.<p>

"Guys!" He yelled, making everyone go quiet. "I still have the tickets!"

He laughed at the confused expressions on most of their faces, and then the looks of realization.

They were all fighting over where all the tickets had gone. Blaine had decided to let them all fight for a little bit while he called Kurt. He chuckled, and began handing them out, making sure that Nick and Jeff got sat together. He was tired of the silently skirting around each other. As soon as he was sure that everyone had a ticket, he announced that he needed to get home soon. It was already five thirty.

"Aw, getting ready for your soon to be hubby?" Nick asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut it," Blaine said, hitting his stomach, causing an overly dramatic 'oof', and a giggle from Jeff.

"Whatever." Nick smirked. "You know it's true."

"Yeah, OK." Blaine laughed as he left the room. He really had missed these guys.

He checked his phone again. He didn't have any new messages. He already knew that, but he just wanted to make sure.

He hopped into his car a few minutes later, Kurt on his mind. What was he doing? Was he OK? He turned his attention to the road. The drive from Dalton to his house only took ten minutes, which Blaine was thankful for. He was dying to change into some normal clothes.

He grabbed his bag and got out of the car, locking it behind him. He hurried to the front door, unlocking it with ease and slipping inside.

"Mom? Dad?" He called out to the empty living room. He set his bag down by the door, and took off his shoes.

"In here!" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen, and found his mom doing dishes. He began loosening his tie, as he gave he gave her a quick hug from behind.

"Where's dad?" He asked, grabbing an apple and biting into it slowly.

"Work. He should be home in about thirty minutes." Carry grabbed a paper towel, and dried her hands quickly. "You should go and start getting ready now. You know how your father is when we're late."

Blaine nodded, taking a final bite of his apple, and throwing it into the trash. He walked up to his quickly, and began to look for the perfect outfit.

* * *

><p>Tyler was this close to having a nervous breakdown. He'd just sent a text to Zach saying to meet him backstage. The ring box in his pocket felt slightly heavier than before. Kurt and most of the girls were hidden in various spots around the props. He began bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously after a few more minutes.<p>

Suddenly, the curtain opened slightly, and Zach walked through, pocketing his phone. Tyler stopped bouncing immediately, and began focusing on the task at hand.

"Hey Ty, what's up?" Zach asked, looking around.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a question to ask." Tyler smiled, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" Jeff asked, closing the door behind him gently.<p>

"Sure thing," Nick said, smiling at his best friend from where he was situated in front of his closet. "What's up?"

"Could you come and sit down? It's...kind of important." Jeff sat on the bed tentatively, his eyes darting around. He was dressed for the play.

"Sure." Nick said, frowning slightly at the serious tone of Jeff's voice.

_Now or never. _Jeff mentally coaxes himself.

* * *

><p>"...and I really have no idea what I'm doing, but I know that I want to be with for the rest of my life."<p>

* * *

><p>"I think I love you."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, will you marry me?" Tyler asked, nervousness obvious as he opened the ring box.<p>

Zach stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening. When Tyler had called him backstage, he never would've expected this. _Why have I not said yes yet?_He thought frantically, trying to form words.

"I..." He couldn't even speak he was so flustered, so instead, he sank to his knees, and wrapped his arms tightly around Tyler's neck, kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>Nick actually choked a little bit. No freaking way. This was a dream. It really had to be. There was no way that his shy, and straight best friend just said that he returned his love. No way.<p>

Jeff was looking at his hands, and twiddling his thumbs nervously. He just looked so..._kissable. _

"Hey Jeff," Nick said, moving closer as Jeff looked up. They were so close that their noses were touching. He heard Jeff intake a sharp breath. "I think I love you too." He grinned, and closed the distance between them, carefully touching Jeff's lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yep. This is the chapter. I'm seriously so freaking grateful to all of you. Due to popular demand, review replies are back. (: **

**Replies : **

**R5Fanatic: I'm sorry it took so long... hope you liked it. (: Xox**

**Sarahamanda: Thanks! X**

**bookster1: Thank you. (: X **

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX: Thank you, and it's OK. (: Xoxo**

**Tortorm: Thank yoouu. (: I was totally planning on that happening, but then I decided no to. XXXOOO**

**ThatsSoUnicorn: Anytime. Thanks for the review! :D XXX**


	24. The Show Part 2

**A/N Last chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. My life is just kind of killing me right now. Again, I'm really sorry. (I'll save all the sappy-ness for the epilogue.)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was the first to start clapping and cheering, which was almost immediately followed by Penny and Jordan, with Haylee joining in soon after. Tyler slipped the ring onto Zach's finger quickly, unable to stop grinning. Kurt started snapping photographs at a mile a minute with his phone.<p>

"I demand that the after party is turned into a celebration of Zach and Tyler," Penny said, grinning from ear to ear. "And Klaine!" She added, earning a short glare from Kurt before he went back to his photography.

Penny giggled, and held Jordan's hand tightly, whispering, "So, when are you going to propose to me?"

Jordan's eyes widened, and she turned to her girlfriend. "I-I- I didn't-wha-?" She spluttered.

"Relax hon, I was kidding," Penny said, kissing her check lightly.

Jordan sighed in relief, and squeezed Penny's hand, enjoying Kurt and Zach's fussing over the wedding.

* * *

><p>Kissing Nick was way better than anything Jeff had ever experienced. Nick's lips were soft, and slightly chapped, and tasted like cherries. Everyone says that during your first kiss, you see fireworks, and explosions, but the only thing Jeff could feel was Nick's body pressed close to his, and Nick's hand gently pulling him closer by the waist.<p>

They pulled apart slowly, both smiling. They kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," Nick admitted, blushing slightly.

"Same here," Jeff replied breathlessly, taking Nick's hand in his hesitantly.

"So, what are we now?" Nick looked at their hands nervously.

"Boyfriends...?" Jeff raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sounds amazing to me." Nick smiled again, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Around 7, Kurt went outside the theater to look for Blaine and his parents. He wasn't in his Sweeny costume, not wanting to spoil it. People were slowly starting to arrive, and by 7:30, Kurt had to go back inside. He was about to turn around, and go inside when he caught sight of a familiar gelled head. His heart fluttered slightly, and he grinned.<p>

He began walking towards him, a plan forming in his head. He snuck up quietly on the boy, motioning for his parents to be quiet when they saw him coming.

He wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, yelling, "Boo!"

Blaine let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak, and turned around quickly, breathing harder than before.

"Kurt," Blaine scolded, frowning. "Never do that again! I almost had a heart attack!" Blaine looked around, horrified to see some passersby snickering at him.

"My bad." Kurt smirked, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly. "I just wanted to see you before I go inside, and get ready."

Kurt looked over Blaine's outfit. His tailored tux making him look even more dapper than usual. His hair wasn't as gelled as usual either. He looked undeniably sexy.

Blaine's heart swelled slightly, and he smiled fondly. Though, he was suddenly worried. "OK. Well, you've seen me. Now get inside! I don't want you to be late because of me."

"Blaine, relax, my costume is pretty easy to put on. I'll be fine." Kurt laughed.

"OK. Well, I want to go inside." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "Come on." Blaine looked down,and had to stop his brain from melting. There were holes in Kurt's jeans. He remembered Kurt once saying something about that being tacky, but _damn, _he looked incredible.

"OK." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly, and allowed his boyfriend to lead him inside.

After a bit of time, Kurt realized he needs to go. "Do you know how to get upstairs?" Kurt asked, looking at his parents.

"No," They all responded at once, causing Kurt to giggle before telling them the way.

He was about half way through when he heard someone call out his name from behind. He turned to see Josh running up to him. "Hey, Zach says he needs you backstage ASAP." Josh said, looking at Blaine.

"Okay, just give me a second." Kurt replied, turning back to Blaine. He finished giving the directions, gave Blaine a quick kiss goodbye, and then followed Josh backstage. As they walked through the doors into the first floor of the theater, Kurt looked around, trying to spot Penny, who should have been down there. After a few minutes, he saw her talking to Jordan's parents. He was about to go over, but Josh grabbed his hand and pulled him along gently.

"Impatient," Kurt muttered, causing Josh to chuckle, and let go of Kurt's hand.

"I'm nothing compared to Zach," Josh replied, smiling.

Kurt laughed. "True." He nodded, rolling his eyes as they got stuck behind a large crowd of people.

Josh turned to him smiling. "If only people could learn to sit...," He sighed dramatically.

Suddenly, he reached out to trace his finger along Kurt's check, catching Kurt by surprise. He was so close Kurt could feel his breath on his face. He felt slightly uncomfortable with someone being this close to him that wasn't Blaine. Especially when they were looking at him like that.

"You have freckles," He observed, cocking his head to the side slightly, and grinning. He muttered something that sounded like 'beautiful', causing Kurt to blush.

Josh turned around quickly, moving down the now clear isle, up onto the stage, and behind the curtain. Kurt shook his head, following quickly. He would really have to talk with Josh soon.

* * *

><p>After following Kurt's directions carefully, they eventually made it to the balcony. Most of the New Directions were already there. Mike, Tina, Finn, and Mercedes were talking to Rachel, Sam, Puck, and Artie. Brittany and Santana were sitting together at the end of the row, along with Tommy, and a very pretty girl, who Blaine assumed was his girlfriend. Burt and Carole were looking around, and taking in the size of the theater.<p>

He walked over to the edge of the balcony, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt. After some searching, he found Kurt standing behind a group of people waiting to sit down. He was about to try and catch his attention, when that kid turned around. He reached out to touch Kurt's face, saying something that caused Kurt to blush. Blaine felt jealously twinge at his stomach. Kurt shook his head slightly, before following the guy behind stage.

Blaine frowned. Who was that guy to touch Kurt, _his _Kurt like that. OK, so maybe he was being a _bit _possessive of his boyfriend, but still...He shook his head, clearing it of his current thoughts. He'd talk to Kurt about it later. He wandered back over to the seats, were his parents were talking to Kurt's. He smiled, and went to sit next to Sam.

* * *

><p>Backstage was hectic as the lights flickered, signaling five minutes until show time. Kurt was a nervous wreck. He was shaking slightly, as he took deep breaths to keep calm. He looked around, and found Jordan and Josh hurriedly trying to repair a slight problem with one of the props.<p>

He looked down at his outfit. His crisp white shirt, and brown vest looking perfect as usual. The makeup and costume artists worked magic here. He resisted the urge to reach and touch his hair, knowing he would mess it up. The girls had the genius idea of using his normal hair, plus some hair-extensions to avoid using a wig. The non permanent dye would wear off eventually.

He quickly started running through his lines in his head. After a moment, he started to think about something else. Anything else really. He just needed to relax. The first thing he saw when he closed his eyes was Blaine. He instantly relaxed, only to jump straight through the roof as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," Tyler laughed, smiling.

"God, you scared the crap out of me," Kurt complained, holding his hand over his heart. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck, and say thank you." Tyler grinned, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder gently. "You really helped me out with the whole proposing to Zach thing."

"Well, I could never turn down a proposal!" Kurt smiled lopsidedly.

"Of course." Tyler suddenly pulled Kurt in a bone crushing hug, and kissed his check affectionately. "Thanks little one."

Kurt made a small 'bleck' noise, and wiped at his cheek in an extremely childish manner. He whispered, "Anytime." Before wandering over to where Jordan was standing. He glanced at Josh, who was staring at him, and smiling. Kurt raised his eyebrow slightly. Josh grinned at him, before turning back, and adding the finishing touch to the prop.

It was the "meat grinder" as it was commonly referred to by the cast. It was only going to be used twice, but it had to work both times, or the whole scene would be ruined. Kurt leaned over and gave the handle an experimental turn. He sighed as it turned smoothly, without squeaking.

"Finally!" Jordan sighed in relief, helping Josh put the prop into it's place so it could moved onto the stage later. She put her hands on her hips. "God, that thing is such a pain in the ass," She huffed, he overly embellished light green dress ruffling slightly. "I seriously hope that it works tonight."

"Same here." Josh said, winking at Kurt before turning and sauntering off to help the light man.

"Will he ever stop flirting?" Kurt wondered aloud, shaking his head slightly.

"Probably not. I mean, he was _all _over you when you first got here." Jordan giggled slightly, picking up the end of her dress and walking over to one of the fake sets of steps.

Kurt followed, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Well, we should get ready." Jordan said, grabbing her skirt and lifting it from the floor gently. She held out her arm for Kurt to take.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall!" He replied, linking his arm through hers. Together they walk to their positions, just as the curtain opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll do all the review replies on the epilogue because this was a joint chapter. Thanks again for those who were patient. *hands out cupcakes and cookies to everyone* -J. **


End file.
